Edward Cullen's Baby
by Twilight4ever'96
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are clearly in love. But what happens when they are faced with an unexpected pregnancy? How will they react? More importantly, how will they handle being parents at such a young age? Read and find out! 5 reviews per chapter!
1. Chapter 1 Edward Cullen's Baby

**I do**** NOT**** repeat ****DO NOT ****own the Twilight Characters.**

**BTW, this story is from Bella's point of view!!**

**I looked up to the Greek god who was holding me in his arms. It was only 7:00 a.m. and I didn't remember anything that had happened last night. All I knew was that I had woken up in the Cullen's house and I was laying with…OH NO!!! NO!! NO!! I put two and two together! NO!! This CAN'T be happening!! Edward looked at me with a stare of confusion. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked. I stared at him in disgust as I climbed out of the bed. He'd gotten me to **_**sleep **_**with him! And I didn't remember it **_**at all**_**!!! And now he's asking me what's wrong?!? The nerve of some vampires! I darted for the door when Edward magically appeared in front of me. "What is your problem?" he asked again. "Just move out of my way!" I screamed. By this point, I was ready to do anything I could to get out of his sight. The next thing I knew, Edward had forced me into his room, and he'd locked the door. "Explain the moodiness." He said. I stared into his topaz eyes and I guess they drew me in because I began talking. "Edward, you got me to **_**sleep**_** with you without me even knowing about it! How…no why…. Edward, just let me go! Now!" Edward was confused. "So you slept with me…..what's wrong with that?" I was completely furious. How could he not know why that was bad? "Haven't you ever listened to a sex education teacher? " He stared at me in disbelief. "Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm not informed about that kind of stuff." He sounded a little upset, but I was focusing on how I was making him feel. "Ok. And what happens when a guy and a girl **_**sleep **_**together?" I asked with a curious expression on my face. Edward seemed to stare into space for a moment before speaking again. "Well the girl-"He stopped with an expression of horror on his face. "Bella….you couldn't be…you're not….you can't be…" He couldn't express what he was feeling, and neither could I. All I knew was I had to get a Test and fast.**

**I sighed and looked up to Edward "I need to get to the nearest drug store. I need to get a test." He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. "But I'm driving." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! HE was going to drive?!?' "And what will the locals think about Mr. Edward Cullen coming in with a girl to get a pregnancy test? Isn't your reputation bad enough in Forks?" He grinned. "Sure, so it can't get much worse, now can it?" He had me there. Slowly, we slipped out of the house with out making a sound, and he helped me into the passenger's seat of the silver Volvo. **

**It took only 2 minutes to get to the drug store the way Edward was driving. His driving was more terrifying than usual. I'm guessing he wants this all to be a dream, as do I. I walked into the store with my hood up over my head so nobody would recognize me. I picked up a test, threw it on the counter, paid for it, and ran back out to Edward. He stayed in the car so he and I wouldn't be noticed, but everyone knew about me and Edward, so the cashier knew who drove me there.**

**Within another 2 minutes, we were back at the Cullen's house. I was glad to see that no one else was home. Edward and I walked up to his room and stared at each other in disbelief. But finally, I went into the bathroom with the test. I came back out afterwards and sat next to Edward. "So….." He said. "What are we going to do if-""DON'T EVEN GO THERE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!" I interrupted. It's not that I never wanted a baby; I just would prefer to be married and out of high school first. Edward stared at me. I'd never yelled at him like that before, and it probably surprised him. In fact, I actually scared myself a bit. "Shall we go see the results?" he finally asked. I sat looking at my feet. I didn't want to see the results. I was scared. But it was now or never. So I nodded and stood up.**

**Together, hand in hand, Edward and I walked into the bathroom. We both starred at the test quietly. I managed to choke out "So…who's going to look?" Edward stood quietly. "I will." He said, talking a step forward. He slowly picked up the test, and peered down at it. I stood nervously, waiting for him to speak. Finally, he looked up to me with fear in his eyes. "Bella…..we're going to have a baby."**


	2. Chapter 2 : We can do this

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHRACTERS!!!**

**Edward looked over at me to see my facial expression. It was one of complete shock, and fear. I tried to speak, but I was completely frozen. "Bella?" said Edward. I stared straight ahead. I couldn't believe what was happening. How could it be happening to **_**me**_**? I was just a plain, ordinary girl from Arizona. And now….I was going to have a baby. "Bella, please! Say something!" I could tell Edward was a bit worried that I'd gone into shock and couldn't come out. But finally, I was able to choke up "A baby?" Edward nodded. Suddenly, I fell to the floor in tears. I was so scared. I couldn't afford a baby. How would we tell Edward's family? How would we tell my family? A million thoughts rushed through my head as I lay there, curled into a ball. Edward quickly knelt down to hold me. He was trying his best to comfort me and encourage me that everything was ok. But I could tell by the way he sounded that he was just as scared as I was.**

**We sat for 3 hours on that bathroom floor as I cried, and he was trying to comfort me. Finally, Edward picked me up, and carried me over to the sofa in his room. I could tell he wanted to talk about all this. "Bella, please look at me." I shook my head, and cried into my hands. "Bella, at least tell me that you're ok." He said pleadingly. **_**He thinks I'm ok?!? I'm going to have a baby for crying out loud!!**_** I thought. Finally, Edward took my face between his hands, and turned my head so I would look at him. "Everything is going to be alright, Bella." I looked at him angrily. I stood up and starred at him. "EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK?!? WE'RE GOING TO BE TEENAGE PARENTS ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION!!!" Edward laughed. I slapped him upside the head. "Why are you laughing?!? Do you find this funny? 'Cause I sure don't!" I yelled. Edward looked at me with a grin on his face. "You honestly think I didn't use protection? Well, I did." He said, still grinning. "Well obviously it didn't work because as we speak, Baby Cullen is growing inside of me!" Edward's eyes widened. "Bella!!! My family is here! Quiet down!" I was trying so hard not to slap him again. It's not like his family wasn't going to find out eventually anyways!**

**Edward and I were trying to figure out if his family was going to be upset. Finally, I convinced Edward that it'd be better to tell them now so their not shocked later.**

**Edward and I walked awkwardly downstairs to see everyone standing in front of the stairs, as if they were waiting for us to come down. Edward nudged me so I would start talking, but I couldn't speak. So Edward began talking. "Uh…..me and Bella…Bella and I…..um…..have something to….to tell you." He said. "Well…me and Edward…..Edward and I…..um…." Alice smiled at us. "Congratulations!" She shouted. I was stunned! I hadn't even said anything yet! I looked at Edward, who looked as stunned as I was. Alice spoke up. "I saw you walking down and telling us you two were going to have a baby! She said it as if it were no big deal. "But aren't you upset? Bella and I are teenagers!" Carlisle laughed. "Edward, you're over a century old! Bella is a teenager. Besides, you love each other. We trust you both." Edward put his arm around me and whispered into my ear. "I told you it was ok." I pushed him away and ran upstairs. I locked myself in the bathroom and began to cry again.**

**The next thing I knew, Edward was knocking on the door, asking if I was alright. But I was crying so hard, that I couldn't answer. He knocked harder and began calling my name. Finally, I yelled at him and told him to leave me alone. But then the lunatic busted the door down. He ran over to me and hugged me and held me, and assured me everything was alright. I stood up with rage in my eyes. "I'M 18 AND I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!! AND YOU THINK EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OK?!?" Edward stood up and nodded. "What is there to be afraid of?" he asked. "Pain…complications….people finding out…. I can list about a million." I said. I could tell Edward **_**really**_** wanted to discuss this. But I wasn't sure if he really wanted the baby or not. In fact, I wasn't even sure if **_**I**_** wanted the baby. **

**Although Edward wanted to discuss the matter, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it without crying, so I pulled out my diary.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Edward and I are going to have a baby. I can't believe this is actually happening to me, of all people! And I know Edward's reputation will be ruined because of all this. The man that rung up the test could tell it was me, and everyone in town knows about me and Edward. Edward's family doesn't seem to think this is a big deal, but I can't say the same for my family. Charlie is away on a fishing trip, and of course, Mom and Phil are back in Arizona. So only the Cullen's know about the little one. I can't say if I want this baby or not, because I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if Edward wants it. I'm thinking about asking him about adoption, because he wouldn't allow abortion. Well, I better go talk to him.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

**I sat my diary back in my bag, and walked over to Edward. He smiled at me. I tried my best to smile back, but he wasn't buying it. "Edward? Do…do you **_**really**_** want this baby? Honestly?" I asked. Edward seemed to be thinking. After a minute or two, he nodded. "Yes, actually. I think I do." I looked away. I knew by this point that he wouldn't allow adoption. "Do you?" he asked. I sighed. "I really don't know, Edward. Umm….actually….I was going to ask you…what you thought about…adoption." I said awkwardly. He frowned and shook his head. "No, Bella. No way. Our baby is **_**not **_**repeating **_**not**_** going to be adopted. Not a chance." I began to become teary eyed again. "But we're teenagers. We don't have the money, or the time, or-" I suddenly felt his stone cold lips press against mine. He slowly forced himself away, and smiled. "You talk too much." He said softly. "We'll find a way. Even if we have to hire a nanny, we'll keep this baby." **

**As soon as Edward said these words, I felt like we could actually do this. I felt confident in what we were going to have to do. And he was right. Adoption is out of the question. We can do this. I smiled as Edward began stroking my hair back. "We can do this." He said. "We can."**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! And I'm sorry this is soooo short! I was running out of ideas. At least 5 reviews till the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stop

**I do NOT and never have owned any of the Twilight characters!!!**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It seems like so long ago since I took the test that changed my life, but it's only been 2 days. Edward is out hunting, but I guarantee he'll be back in a minute or two. So far, this honestly and truly sucks. I hate it. But I can't let Edward know, because I think he may want this…thing. But I hope he knows I really don't want it. Well, apparently it doesn't matter what I think because if I disagree with one of them, they could take my mortal life in the blink of an eye (possibly faster). So I guess this is how it's going to be. **_

_**It's going to be me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Phil, and….baby Cullen. Terrific. Well, Edward's back, so I guess I'll go now.**_

_**Love, **__**Bella**_

**Edward walked over and kissed me. I stood up slowly and wrapped my arms around him. "So, was it a good day to go hunting?" I asked. He shrugged. "I guess. It could've been better…could've been worse." He sat on the sofa and motioned for me to join him. I sat next to him, and he put his arm around my shoulder. "So what've you done today? You didn't fall or anything did you?" he asked with a smirk. I frowned. "Ha Ha, very funny Edward." I stood up and walked over to my bag to put my diary away. I stuck in the way bottom so nobody would find it, and began walking back to the sofa. But so great for me, I nearly toppled over when I was ½ way there. Edward, quick as a bullet, shot up and caught me long before I was even close to the ground. "See? I can tell the future." He said sarcastically. I stood up straight and walked out of the room. "And just where do you think you're going?" asked Edward. I'm guessing he was surprised because I'd been incognito ever since Charlie left on his fishing trip. The only time I'd really left the house was to go to school. But it was only Sunday, and there wasn't anywhere else I really went. Actually, I wasn't sure where I was going, either.**

**Edward and I got down the stairs eventually and he stopped me right then and there. "Where are you going?" he demanded. Suddenly, I was filled with rage. I shoved him out of my way and screamed "AWAY FROM YOU!" I walked out the door and began walking down the trail which led to the forest. I wasn't sure why I was going to the forest, or even why I'd yelled at Edward like that, but that was NOT my major problem right now. Right now, my major problem was that Edward thought he had a right know each and every place I went! I couldn't believe it! What a JERK! **

**It'd been about 4 ½ hours, and I was lying on the grass in the place that I'd 1****st**** seen Edward in the sun. I could remember that day ever so clearly…we'd both laid down on the grass…and he'd finally opened up to me. He looked so perfect…perfect in every way. I began to get tears in my eyes as I lay there, wondering what could possibly be going on at the Cullen's house. Finally, I heard extremely fast footsteps approach me, and I knew who it was. Edward picked me up and hugged me. "God, Bella, I've been looking all over for you! Why did you run off like that?" he asked. I pushed him away, and turned my back so he wouldn't see that I was crying. "I was angry. I don't know why, but I was, and I wanted to be alone. So I came here…" I guess I didn't do a very good job at covering my tears, because the next words out of Edward's mouth were "Bella, are you crying?" I pursed my lips together and shook my head. "No." I said shakily. I could sense that he had taken a step forward. He was decided if he should comfort me or not. Finally, I held my hand up. "That's close enough. Stop." Edward stopped walking, and just stood there. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in confusion. Actually, I had no idea what was wrong. I just wanted everything to stop. Or maybe to open my eyes only to find that this was all a dream. "I don't know." I answered. I took a few steps forward to be sure that Edward knew that I was in no mood to talk. But he came up and stood beside me anyways.**

"**Bella, I know that you're scared, and you don't want this baby." I stared at him in shock. He couldn't read my mind, so how did he know all this? "How…how do you know?" I asked. He took a few steps to his left and quietly said "I read your diary." I was furious! He read my diary?!? Those are ****MY**** personal thoughts! "Edward, how could you?!? Those are ****MY**** personal thoughts, not ****YOUR ****personal thoughts!" Edward looked away, hands in pockets. "I was afraid that you may have gone away to get rid of it. I didn't want to find you and start yelling at you about it until I was sure of what you were doing. After I read the last page, I drove to every doctor in the county. Then I started going to every place I'd ever taken you, and sure enough…here you are." I finally faced Edward as I walked up to him. "No matter how scared I am, or how sure I am I don't want it…I won't kill it, Edward. I won't." I hugged Edward. "So…now what?" he asked. I shrugged. Then, suddenly, my stomach rumbled. "Oh, yeah. I forgot that you have to eat even more often now." He said grinning. "It's a ½ vampire baby. What exactly am I supposed to eat? A really really medium rare piece of meat? Or should I just drink some blood?" I asked. Edward chuckled. "How about something human? Like food? It's not like you have to drink blood. Just eat something human." I started back the way I came, when Edward whisked me into his arms. "What are you doing?" I asked, totally confused. "You really think I'm going to take the risk of you falling out here, Bella? It's a pretty long way back home." And before I could even come close to responding, Edward began running. Now I know it made me dizzy before, but this time, I actually thought I might pass out by time we got back to Edward's house. He sat me back down on feet, and I just stood there, crouched over. "Bella, are you ok?" asked Edward. He really did sound concerned, so I thought I might as well try to answer him. "Sure….just peachy…" I answered under my breath. Edward slowly picked me up again, and slowly this time, carried me into the house, and laid me on the couch in the living room. Carlisle ran in urgently. "Is she ok? What did you do, Edward?!?" Edward sat beside me. At least I think it was Edward. Everything around me was blurry. "I found her in the forest and I ran her back here." Carlisle sounded mad now. "Edward! You can't do that anymore! She's pregnant for pete sake!" Carlisle left the room, and Edward kissed me. "I'm really sorry Bella." That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.**

**7 hours Later…**

**I awoke in a daze, with Edward directly beside me. "Hey." He said softly. I smiled weakly and spoke softly. "What happened?" Edward kissed me. "You fainted." Slowly, Edward helped me sit up and he sat beside me. "Are you still hungry?" he asked. I shook my head no and looked out the window. "What time is it?" I asked. Edward looked down at his watch and said "Midnight." I nodded, and just sat there. Edward stood up and walked over to his piano. I watched in awe as he began playing my lullaby. And again, I was whisked into a deep sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4: Guns & Roses

**I do NOT and never have owned any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**Edward was gently shaking me, trying to wake me up. I rolled over onto my side as my eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, sunshine." He said a smile on his face. "Hey." I said groggily. "Are you ready to get up for school?" he asked. I'd been dreading this day all weekend long. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Edward chuckled as he watched me walk over to my bag, pull out my bag and toiletries, and walk into the bathroom. **

**I decided to start with getting dressed, but as soon as I had put on my shirt, my stomach was filled with nausea. I moaned, hoping that I wouldn't get sick. I finally had to kneel down over the toilet. Edward knocked on the door and yelled to me. "Bella, are you ok?" I wanted so badly to be able to hop up all perky and say "Of course! Everything is great!" but instead, I was forced to say "No. I think I'm going to get sick." I said sickly. Edward opened the door and kneeled down next to me. I continued kneeling over the toilet, as Edward held my hair out of face and gently rubbed my lower back. Finally, I got sick 2 or 3 times, before I was finally able to stand up. I brushed my teeth quickly, and thanked Edward for helping me out. He left so I could continue getting ready for school.**

**It didn't take me long to get ready, although I had intended to take at least ½ an hour to get ready. I headed downstairs only to see Edward waiting for me with my book bag. He insisted on driving, although I told him I was perfectly capable of driving in my "condition" as he called it.**

**We got to school rather quickly, so we sat in the car for 10 or 15 minutes. Edward and I walked hand in hand to the front door of the school. I threw my head back and groaned. "Are you going to get sick again?" Edward asked anxiously. I shook my head no. "But I feel huge. Like I'm already showing." Edward shook his head. "You're not. You look adorable." He said. I guess I had to take his word because the next thing I knew, we were by my locker. I shoved all my books into my backpack and walked towards my 1****st**** class, which I just happened to have with Edward. But apparently, I'm not even allowed to carry my own books, because Edward carried those to class for me.**

**___________Time Jump to the End of the Day: Gym Class____________**

**Edward met me outside of the gym near the end of the day. I couldn't believe that I really had to participate in gym. Now, I would be endangering 2 people. That and anyone else who would dare to come near me, but by now, people knew to steer clear of me. I hugged Edward and I had to force myself not to cry. Edward saw the fear and sadness in my face still. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked in confusion. "I can't do this. I mean gym class. Edward-"He cut me off. "Did you really think I would let you go to gym class? I've seen how you are." He said, grinning. I frowned at him, and suddenly began crying. I covered my face with my hands and backed away from him. But he came up and hugged me tightly anyways, his hand on the back of my head. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry, Bella. Calm down. It's ok." I pulled away. "I'm sorry, I-"Edward pressed his cold lips against mine. "It's ok. You have an excuse." I smiled. "What did you mean about gym class?" He took my hand and led me into the main building, and sat me down on the bench. "We're going home, and they're going to change your schedule." I looked at him in shock. "So we're going to 'bend the rules'?" I asked. He nodded, and headed into the main office. The halls were empty, so I decided to get a drink of water from the fountain. I made it half way there when I heard a gun shot. Then, I felt a horrible pain in my side. I fell to the ground, screaming. Edward ran out of the office with a horrified look on his face. He knelt down beside me. "Bella, what's the matter?" he asked quickly. I felt tears fall from my eyes, as I held my side and screamed louder. **

**Everyone ran out and circled us both. Edward continued trying to find out what had happened. He was panicking, and so was I. Finally, he saw that I was holding my side tightly. "Bella, what's wrong with your side?" he asked. I slowly moved my hands away so he could see the gash in my side from what I thought was a bullet, and the blood that was gushing from it. Edward quickly ordered everyone away, and they all listened obediently. "When……hunt…" was all I was able to choke out. I had to be sure that he wasn't going to go ballistic on me. "Just yesterday. Don't worry about me, just worry about you." He said in a more calm voice. Paramedics rushed through the door with a gurney, and put me into it. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Carlisle who had come to pick me up and take me to the E.R. again.**

**Edward followed us, and climbed into the back of the ambulance with me. After my hands were cleaned, he held one of them and continued to tell me that everything was alright. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.**

**____Time jump: 4 hours later____**

**I awoke in a hospital bed with Edward next to me. I was covered in wires and I could tell that there were bandages wrapped around my stomach. Edward smiled as he saw me look over to him. "You're awake." He said. "Thank you Captain Obvious." I said with a weak grin. "I see nothings happened to your sarcasm." He said. Carlisle walked in and smiled as well. "Welcome back to us, Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked. Suddenly, I realized my side hurt like crazy. "My side…" I said softly. He nodded. "You were shot." He said. I gasped. Although it shouldn't have come to any surprise to me, it did for some reason. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked. I slowly nodded as it all started coming back to me. "Edward had gone to the main office and I had walked over to the fountain for a drink. I heard a gun shot, and then I felt pain in my side. I collapsed and screamed and cried. Edward kept asking me what was wrong…and I showed him my side….and then you came….and then I passed out." I said slowly. I didn't think it helped to tell them, but he asked. "Did you see the face of the person who shot you?" I suddenly remembered seeing someone run the down the hallway as soon as I got up. "Mike Newton." I said in shock. "Mike?" asked Edward. I nodded. "But he would've been in class, Bella. It makes no sense!" **

"**He has free period at the end of the day." I said. "Edward, he shot me." Carlisle looked at me in confusion. "But that boy is crazy about you. Why would he…" Carlisle trailed off into his thoughts. "He's been calling the hospital ever since he got home from school. He came in a few minutes ago to see you." Edward grinded his teeth together as he spoke. "Let him in." Mike ran in with a bunch of roses and he looked as if he were going to break down. "Bella I-"I interrupted him. "Shot me?" I asked angrily. He looked away and sat the flowers down. "Bella, do you have any idea how hard it is to see you so in love with Edward and not me everyday of my life?" I nodded. "So that gives you the right to shoot me?" I asked. "Well, no. But…I don't know! I…well…I…I don't know what I was thinking! I guess….I thought…I should take something valuable from him…and he only values you….so…." I glared at Mike. He wanted to take something valuable from Edward, so he was going to take MY life? Yeah, that's real smart. I looked over at Edward, who looked like he could have already killed Mike and thrown him into a dumpster. "Mike, just leave. Carlisle knows you did it, and your going to jail anyways. See you during visiting hours!" I said the last part sarcastically. Mike hung his head and left my room. Edward looked over to me and stood up. "Edward, don't you dare kill him. I don't have the money to bail you out of jail!" I said quickly. Edward sat down again and held my hand. "Bella, I can't believe he wanted to kill you just to get to me. Bella…you're not safe with me. Why do you stay with me?" I smiled as I put Edward's cold hand between both of my warm hands. "Because I love you. Does there really have to be any other reason?" Edward sighed. "Well I'd prefer a different reason because that's the only reason you're ever able to give me." **

**I shook my head with a grin. "Edward, why do you stay with me?" Edward looked me in the eye. "Well, because I love you of course." He said. Suddenly he covered his mouth with his hand. "Um….I meant…" I giggled and I could feel myself blushing. " See? We both have the same reason. Isn't it ok, then?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "Bella, I'm leaving. You're so much better off without me." And with that, Edward ran out the door. I tried to yell for him, but I couldn't find my voice. The best thing that had ever happened to me…was gone. His last words to me ran through my head. **_**Bella, I'm leaving. You're so much better off without me. **_**Finally, I found my voice. But instead of using it for something useful, like yelling for Carlisle, I said something stupid. I whispered "Good-bye, Edward."**

_**Ok, say there you have it! There is the 4**__**th**__** chapter of Edward Cullen's Baby! I'm sorry it took soooooo long. But I was waiting for more reviews. I need 5 and I repeat 5 reviews before the next chapter is up. I hope it's not too much to ask. So if you really and truly enjoy this series, please review now! Thanks you very much! Oh, and I don't have any names in mind for their baby, so it'd be nice if you could give me ideas. First and middle names please. And I'm not going to tell you if it's a boy or a girl, that's up to you all to decide. When you review and send me names you like, please include if you'd like the baby to be a boy or a girl. Which ever one gets the most votes will win! Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I sat on the king sized bed, crying my eyes out. It was the next day, but I told Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett that I couldn't bear to go to school today, and they decided to let it slide. I was curled up with my arms wrapped around my legs, trying not to let my obnoxious sobs disturb anybody. **_**His**_** last words to me kept replaying themselves in my head, and they were slowly tearing me apart. I wish I could've done something different, anything different, so that he would've stayed with me. It made no sense to me…why would he leave? Both I and the baby were alright, and Mike was in prison. **

"**It's all my fault…my fault….my fault..." I repeated to myself. And this is what I thought. No, this is what I knew. It **_**was**_** my entire fault. Alice knocked lightly on the door. "Bella? It's me. May I come in?" I sat there, hoping she'd just go away, but she walked in and sat beside me anyways. "Bella, you can't blame yourself for this. You're the most decent person Edward has ever met, and he's just so afraid of doing something that will drive you away. " I kept looking down and crying. So Edward thought this was **_**his**_** fault. Just the very thought of this made me cry even harder. It wasn't Edward's fault! Obviously, it was something I did. Alice wrapped her arms around me. "Shhhhh….it's all ok Bella. If I know my brother, and I do, he'll come back. Soon." Alice got up and walked downstairs to Carlisle, probably to see if he'd heard anything from- I couldn't force myself to think his name. I couldn't even stand to be in his house. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.**

**Alice sprung out in front of me faster than a speeding bullet. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Somewhere. If Edward comes back, I will too. But I just can't stay here without him. Please move." I tried to squirm around Alice, but she stood her ground. "Tell me exactly where you're going, Bella Swan." I shook my head no, and finally got passed Alice. I threw my things into my truck, and started driving.**

**I knew exactly where I was going, so I drove as fast as my truck would go. **

**I finally pulled into a familiar drive way. Jacob Black had opened my door before I could even see him. He hugged me and began talking. "Bella, what's wrong? What is it? Did that blood sucker hurt you?" I hadn't noticed I was still crying. I shook my head to answer his last question. Jacob was supporting my weight, which was a good thing because I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand without collapsing. Suddenly, he picked me up, and we were both sitting on his bed in his room. He continued asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer, so he just cradled me in his warm arms.**

**Finally, after maybe 2 hours, I calmed down. Jacob looked down at me with a warm smile. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?" I slowly nodded. "I…I'm…I…" I knew Jacob would freak out when he found out about the baby, so I was kind of apprehensive about telling him. "Well…I'm…pregnant…with Edward's baby….and…Mike shot me….and Edward left…." I started crying again. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?" I nodded, afraid to see Jacob's expression. "Oh my gosh, Bella." He tightened his embrace. He chuckled. "Bella, how could you be so stupid? Bella, come now. Come on." I tried to answer him, but I couldn't. "Bella, where did the blood suck-Edward go?" I shrugged.**

"**I was in the hospital…and he just left." I took a deep breath, and I calmed down quickly. "Have you heard from him?" I shook my head. "I have no idea where he went. No idea what-so-ever. "Jacob shook his head. "What an idiot. He left you….with his baby….sick blood sucker…. "Jacob, it was my fault. I did something wrong, I just know it!" Jacob shook his head. **

**My phone began to vibrate. I checked the caller ID and it was EDWARD!!!! He texted me!!! I read his text message. **_**Bella, r u ok? Xoxo Edward.**_** I quickly replied to it. **_**Yes. I'm at Jacob's. Where r u? xoxo Bella **_**"Who was that?" I stood up. "Edward." Jacob shook his head in disgust. "He left and you're going to take him back?" I shrugged. "I don't know where he's at." My phone vibrated again. **_**I'm alone and safe. You're better off without me anyways. xoxo Edward**_** A single tear rolled down my cheek as I replied. **_**Edward, I skipped school today. I've been crying since u left. Please come back for me and the baby. xoxo Bella**_** I waited for him to reply and I was excited when he did. **_**But if I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, you could be happy with Mike or Jacob and you wouldn't have gotten shot. Sorry xoxo Edward. **_**We continued our texting conversation.**

_**But I'd rather be with you. Xoxo Bella**_

_**That's great, but it's not safe for you. Xoxo Edward**_

_**Please come back. I love you too much! Xoxo Bella**_

_**I love you 2 xoxo Edward**_

_**Then come back. Xoxo Bella**_

_**I can't. I want to keep you safe. Xoxo Edward**_

_**How can you keep me safe if you're not here? Xoxo Bella**_

_**IDK. I'm just trying to stay away. Xoxo Edward**_

_**But you said as long as I wanted you here, you'd be here. Xoxo Bella**_

_**But that was before you were shot. Xoxo Edward**_

_**Yes, but it still applies. Xoxo Bella**_

_**I want to be there, but I can't. xoxo Edward**_

_**If you tell me where you are, I just want to see you. Xoxo Bella**_

_**But you'll tell my family, and then they'll come get me. Xoxo Edward**_

_**No I won't. Tell me! Xoxo Bella**_

_**Still as stubborn as ever. Xoxo Edward**_

_**Yep. Now where are you? Xoxo Bella**_

_***Sigh* Our meadow. Xoxo Edward**_

_**I'm on my way. Love ya. Xoxo Bella**_

_**Love you too. See ya soon. Xoxo Edward**_

**I sat my phone down and looked to Jacob, who had been standing over my shoulder the whole time. "You're going to go see him?" I nodded. "But I'll be back, Promise." I said as I was rushing out the door. I jumped into my truck and drove to the forest. I jumped out of my truck, nearly falling over, and walked to our meadow.**

**As soon as I was there, I started calling Edward's name. But he was no where to be seen. I pulled out my phone and texted back. **_**Why aren't you here? Xoxo Bella**_

**I waited for a response, and it was at least 10 minutes before I got one. **_**Bella, I want to be there. I really really do. But it's not safe. I was going to meet you in the meadow, but I thought you were going to bring the dog with you. So I vanished. Please just forget me. Xoxo Edward**_

**I started crying all over again. **_**I can't forget about you. Besides, our baby will be a constant reminder of the love that we once shared. Edward, come home to us. Xoxo Bella**_

**Finally, my phone rang with a call. It was Edward. Slowly, I opened the phone. "Hello?" I said, my voice shaking. "Bella, sweetheart? It's Edward." I started crying harder. "Edward…please….come home….please..." Edward was in agony. I could just tell. "Bella, it pains me to say this, but you're safe now." I sat down in the middle of our meadow. "No I'm not. What if I fall and you're not there to catch me? Or…what if a werewolf turns on me, and you're not there to keep it from eating me? Or…what if-"He cut me off there. "Bella, you've got Jacob and Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett for all that." I shook my head, not realizing we were still on the phone. "But they don't love me the way you do. Please tell me where you are." **

**Suddenly, I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around-and it was **_**him**_**. He saw how hard I was crying, and he cradle me in his cold arms. "Bella, sweetie, it's ok." I looked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Edward, don't go. I need you." I reached down and put my hand on my still quite flat stomach. "Our baby needs you." He looked away. "But it'll put the both of you in danger." I shook my head. "No, it'll protect us both. Edward, please! I love you!" Before I knew it, Edward was kissing me. I kissed back, of course, happy that he was actually here. Again, he pulled away too soon.**

"**Bella, I will stay. BUT!!!! If anything happens to you because of me, I will l-" I started crying harder. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Edward….stuff like this….always happens…..to me. It's not….your fault…." He sighed. I had won the fight. Then, my phone rang again…..It was Charlie.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok! So there it is! Ok, I really need more reviews though! And I need more ideas for names, and votes on if the baby should be a girl or a boy. I'll post again soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Telling Charlie

**I do ****NOT ****own any of the Twilight characters!**

**I gulped as Edward reached out for the phone. He let it ring a few more times before answering. "Hello?" He sounded completely out of breath as he spoke. I could faintly hear Charlie's voice. "Edward? Why didn't Bella answer?" He took a second to come up with a reason. "Oh, she's in the bathroom. Did you need something?" He sounded so polite when he spoke. "Actually, I just wanted to let her know that I'm home. Would you mind bringing her over? Soon?" I was about to say 'No' but Edward answered faster than I could think. "Of course, Mr. Swan. I'll see you in 5." Edward closed the phone, and slowly…ever so slowly…looked to me. I was frozen in horror. Were we going to tell Charlie about….I placed my hand on my still quite flat stomach. "Edward…" I choked. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "We have to tell him sooner or later." I looked forward. "Later sounds good." I mumbled. **

**Edward carried me on his back as he ran back to his house. His entire family was standing in the living room. Alice walked forward to me and smiled. "It's going to be ok." She said in her sweet little voice. Emmett came up and gave Edward a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Good luck, man." He said. Edward smiled and nodded. I bit my bottom lip, hoping that it really **_**was**_** going to be ok. Hoping that by some odd twist of fate that Charlie would really understand. Edward and I walked out to the garage to get the Volvo. He helped me in (as always) and we got going.**

**It only took about 4 minutes (the way Edward drives) to get to my house. I saw the cruiser in the driveway, and it became difficult to breath. I tried to catch my breath before Edward figured out that I couldn't breath. He took my hand and led me to the door. Charlie opened it and hugged me. "Hey bells! I missed ya! Come on! Have a seat, both of ya! We'll catch up!" I moaned at his attempt to relate to teens. "Dad, act normal. You're not exactly a teenager anymore." He chuckled, as did Edward, as we all took a seat, Charlie sat in his recliner while Edward and I took the sofa. "Mr. Swan, Bella and I have something to tell you. Now I don't blame you if you freak out…" Charlie's eyes widened. "What did you do? Did you rob somebody? Commit murder? Come on! I'm losing my mind over here!" I decided it'd be better if I told him. If Edward told him, he wouldn't be here for more than half a second. But then again, he **_**was**_** a vampire after all…"Dad." I said. "We didn't commit a crime. Don't worry. We still don't have criminal records. But we did do something." Charlie hadn't quite gotten the clue. I sighed. "Dad…I'm-"Edward interrupted me. "She's pregnant, Charlie. With me." I got a tighter grip on Edward's hand as Charlie tuned red in the face. "ISABELLA SWAN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!? YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE SWAN FAMILY!!! PACK YOUR THINGS AND GO! JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! NOW! GO LIVE WITH YOUR BABY DADDY, LIVE IN A DUMPSTER, JUST ANYWHERE BUT HERE! GO!" I ran upstairs crying with Edward right behind me. I started throwing everything I had into my suitcase. I couldn't really see what I was doing because my eyes were filled with tears. Finally, I got everything pack and I ran out the door. I threw my suitcase into the Volvo and Edward and I drove off. **

**__________Time jump: 2 hours later_______**

**I sat on the bed in Edward's room, still crying. My own father hated me. My mother would hate me soon enough. It was all too much. Edward had me on his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Edward…he…hates me…" He shook his head. "It took him by surprise. He'll come around." Edward and I were the only ones home, so I cried louder than usual. I pushed Edward away and ran downstairs. I started to rummage through the kitchen drawers until I found what I needed. I had a large knife in my hand. I almost smiled at the thought of myself being dead. No one could hate me, only morn for me. That would make them sorry. This was the only solution to my problems. I could hear Edward's quick footsteps as he rushed into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw me holding the knife up to my throat. "Bella, there are other options!" He said hastily. "No there isn't. Not anymore. It's too late Edward." Edward rushed towards me and I put the knife closer to my throat. "I'll do it! Don't think I won't! I'll do it! Don't come closer! I'll do it right here in front of you! I will! I'm giving you the chance to walk away so you won't see me die! Now go!" **

**Before I could successfully slit my throat, Edward had my hands pinned behind my back. I dropped the knife and just lost it. My problems were only beginning. I fell to the floor, crying so hard that it hurt. Edward sat beside me and rocked me gently. "Bella, its all ok. Come on. Shhhh…" And then, Edward did something I never thought he'd do. He reached down, and put his hand on my stomach. I nearly gasped. I didn't know Edward really cared. I put my hand over Edwards, which showed no sign of moving off my stomach. I looked to Edward, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. **

_**Alright! So there it is! I'm really sorry it's short, but I had to hurry up and get it done because it's getting late and I need to get to bed before I get grounded. Then you'll have to wait 2 weeks for another episode. I will almost certainly update again tomorrow. I need at least 5 reviews if you want me to post again tomorrow and I need more votes. DO you want the baby to be a boy or girl, and what should they name it? Thanks!**_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Billy Black

**I do NOT and never have owned any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**So I was going to stay with Edward (or my 'Baby Daddy' as Charlie had called him) and his family. Maybe there was a bright side to this. Maybe there wasn't. Either way, I was glad Edward as with me. I rolled over, my eyes slowly fluttering open. I saw that my cloak said it was 11:30 a.m. I was late for school! I was ready to jump up when very cool arms wrapped around me. I struggled to free myself from his strong grip. "Edward! We're late!" I finally said. "Bella, you're not going back to that school." He said firmly. It was more of a command, actually. "What? Why?" I asked quietly. "I don't trust those humans anymore. I'll tutor you. Or Emmett can, Jasper, ever Alice. Besides, it's your 1****st**** senior year, and there's only 3 months left." Too tired to argue, I wrapped my arms around Edward as he kissed me lightly. He pulled away oh too soon, just as always. "That never fails to turn you bright red." He said. "Hungry?" He asked. As if to answer, my stomach gave a loud, long growl. "Um...I guess so. I said. Edward helped me up and we walked down stairs.**

"**Good morning, Bella!" said Esme, her voice as jolly as ever. I gave her a weak smile as she handed me a plate with eggs, bacon, and a small glass of orange juice. Edward and I sat at the table in the hardly used dining room as I ate. When I was finished, Esme took my plate. "Was it good?" she asked. I nodded. "Extremely, especially for someone who doesn't eat." Esme giggled as she took my plate into the kitchen. "You know, sometimes I really wonder how being in a house full of vampires never creeps you out." Emmett said with a huge grin. Emmett was, of course, one of my favorite Cullen's. He was like the big brother I'd never had; only if he was hungry enough, I could be his next meal.**

**Edward and I stood up as we headed towards his silver Volvo. "Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly filled with curiosity. "Well…" Edward said as he lifted (yeah, not 'helped'. 'Lifted') me into the passenger's seat. Edward hurried to get into the drivers seat. He seemed tense. Even more than usual. **

**We drove for only a few short minutes before we arrived in our meadow. This meadow would always have a special place in my heart. This is where Edward had finally opened up to me, and let me see who he and his family really were. I got out of the car and Edward followed me, his arm loosely around my waist. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. My eyes opened wide as he slid down onto one knee. He took my hand. "Isabella Swan, I have been waiting for a full blown century for you to come. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Will-"Edward was suddenly cut off by my cell phone ringing. I blushed. "Um…hold that thought." I looked at the caller ID to see that Charlie was calling me. Hesitantly, I opened the phone. "Isabella?" He asked his voice strange. "Charles?" I said back, no emotion in my voice. "I have some tragic news." He said. I could tell that he had been, or was, crying. "What is it?" I croaked. "Well…Billy…Billy Black…was down at La Push…alone…and somebody…some strange, heartless, bastard….Isabella…he was shot. We got to him as fast as we could…but…" Charlie's voice broke off as he started crying. I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked. "Charles, this is NOT funny! Don't lie to me! This is sick! You're lying! Tell me you're lying!" But he had hung up. I dropped my phone as I ran to Edward, not caring if I tripped or not. He held me close, his cold skin somewhat soothing. "Bella, love, what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Edward continued to bombard me with questions that I wasn't ready to answer. Finally, I looked up to, my wet hair sticking to my flushed cheeks. "Bella-"I cut him off. "I have to get to La Push!" I shouted. Edward's eyes grew wide. "Why? Has something happened?" He asked. I nodded. "Billy…shot…d…dead…" My voice cracked on the last word. Edward gave me the keys to his Volvo as he took off running back home. **

**I forced the keys in the ignition as I drove probably 100 mph down the twisted road. If it were really me driving, I would've crashed into something weird, like a squirrel, or a trashcan. But I made it to the Black's house in 1 piece. **

**I didn't knock before I came in. I simply ran up to Jake's room, afraid of how he might be feeling. I opened the door, and there was Jacob, big bad wolf Jacob Black, crouched onto the floor. He was obviously holding back tears. Jacob looked at me, his eyes filled with anger and grief at the same time. "So you heard." He said, his voice lower than usual. I nodded as I sat beside him.**

"**I've got nowhere to go, no one left. My sisters are never around, my parents are dead. As far as I know, I don't even have any relatives to whine to." He looked over to me. "I'm a 16 ½ yr. old guy who's the only one who can carry on my family name. Bella, I am so STUPID! He wanted to go down to La Push. I drove him, said 'Love ya, Dad' and just left. God, if I could've been there, I could've done something, I-"He put his head on the bed that was directly behind us. He looked like he could've exploded any minute. "Jacob…it's ok to cry. It's just me." I said softly, trying to sooth him. Then again, how as I supposed to sooth a 16 ½ yr. old werewolf? Jacob looked at me, his eyes soft. "I know. But I'm trying not to. I want to be strong, Bella. I…" I wrapped my arms around him as he broke down. He was crying with no sign of ever being able to stop. I held him tighter as he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist. "Bella, he's really gone." He whispered. I nodded, trying to think of what I should say next. "Jacob, this sucks, ok? This really, really sucks. Billy is gone, my dad hates me and Edward, my mom's going to hate me soon enough and I'm pregnant. But you know what I've learned from all this? Life really **_**is**_** a fairy tale. Can you imagine trying to explain my life? 'Hello. My name is Bella Swan. My boyfriend is a vampire. My best friend is a werewolf and what the hell! Maybe my mom's a leprechaun! I don't know anymore! But you listen to me Jacob Black, you WILL survive this! I promise! No! I swear! Jacob, you are strong!" Jacob looked up to me. Suddenly, he half smiled. "Maybe your dad's a wizard, too." He chucked quietly. I smiled too. This was the Jacob I knew and loved. He wouldn't try to make people morn for him. He would just make it seem as if he was ok, and his dad was in a better place. My hand slid down to my stomach. "You see, baby? Uncle Jacob will survive this." I giggled as Jacob blushed. "U…un…**_**Uncle**_** Jacob?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. I nodded. "Well it's not just going to call you Mr. Black!" Jacob stood up and helped me up as well. "Jacob, where will you go?" He shrugged. "Bella, I'll stay here in La Push. Maybe move in with a friend. And then, when I'm old enough, I'll buy this place back so I can tall my niece and/or nephew all about it." He smiled as he looked towards my stomach. "So you're really ok with this, Jacob?" Jacob nearly burst out into laughter. "Of course not! But I mine as well make the best of it!" I hugged Jacob once more before I got back into the Volvo and drove away.**

**_______Time Jump: 2 ½ Hours_______**

**I sat next to my phone, which still lay in the same spot I'd left it. Edward didn't know that I'd retuned, so I was debating on if I should text him or not. Finally, I picked up my phone and nearly texted Edward, but he was next to me before I could even start. "Is Jacob ok?" He asked, his voice as well as his eyes serious. I shrugged. "For now, I guess. The funeral's on Saturday." I responded, hopping I didn't sound to sad. "Well today is…Thursday?" He asked. I nodded as he picked me up to carry me back to the Volvo. On the way there, which only took roughly 2 minutes, I started crying. Billy had been the first person I'd talk to in Forks on my very 1****st**** day. He was smiling and in the best of spirits, so I assumed he'd be around for a long time. But I had to do what Jacob was doing. I had to suck it up and just accept one simple, but harsh fact: Billy Black was dead.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok, there it is! I hope you liked it! Ok, so I have the results so far of the vote to see if you people would like Baby Cullen to be a boy or a girl. So far, only 7 of you have voted! 5 people think it should be a boy, and 3 people think it should be a girl. But those results are not final! You can still vote, up until Bella has the baby. So for those of you who want to baby to be a girl, you better start reviewing and telling me! And for those of you who want it to be a boy, better start reviewing and telling me as well, because the others may out vote you! Thanks! Please please please review/vote! Xoxo Jacquie**_


	8. Chapter 8: Who are you? What?

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I squinted as the sun slowly shone through the window. I rolled over, hoping to find Edward, but instead, I found the empty sheets. "Edward?" I asked. I was becoming frantic as I felt helplessly for him. My fingers came upon a note. I picked it up, and held it in front of my face. I groaned as I saw that it was addressed to 'Mommy-to-be.' I opened the note to see Edward's beautiful handwriting. The note said:" ****Bella, I have gone hunting with Jasper and Emmett. We won't be gone long, maybe an hour or so. I will be back when you wake again. Please close your eyes and go back to sleep. I love you both. Love, Daddy-to-be. **

**I set the note down and just lay there. I didn't feel like getting up, yet I didn't want to sleep. So I would wait for Edward by lying awake for another hour. I couldn't believe that Edward had actually signed the note "Daddy-to-be" and had addressed it "Mommy-to-be". He was being very supportive, but also very enthusiastic. How was I really supposed to know that a house of vampires would be supportive of a human and a vampire having at baby their senior year in high school? I frowned. Nothing made sense to me anymore.**

**Suddenly, I heard the door creak open. "Bella?" A familiar husky voice said. "Jake?" I asked hoarsely. He smiled as he sat down beside me. "Edward sent me. He was afraid you might need something and he wouldn't be there." He explained. "Well I don't need anything, but I've missed you, so I'm glad you stopped by." I said with a small smile. Jacob smiled back. I liked the fact that my best friend was somewhat human. It actually made **_**me**_** feel a bit human. "How have you been? Have you talked to Charlie lately?" I asked. Jacob shook his head. "He doesn't want me there. He thinks part of this is my fault." He said, motioning to the note I'd left on my night stand. "But the baby is…is…mine and Edward's fault. How could it be…?" I didn't finish my question. "Well, he said 'If you would've just asked her out in the 1****st**** damn place, she'd be with you and not that Cullen kid! What were you thinking Jacob?' I think he was just upset about my father…" Jacob said his eyes sad. "Well, it's not your fault at all. You had no say in what I did, so just don't listen to Charlie. I don't think he likes anyone I've come into contact with anymore."**

**I sighed. Jacob laughed a little at the end of my sentence, but he was very careful not to over do it. "Jacob? Why did you listen to Edward and come here? Aren't you upset that I'm having 'Baby Cullen' and not 'Baby Black?'" I asked. Jacob put his arm around my shoulder. "Because it meant getting to see you." He saw me blush as he moved his arm. We both turned our heads to the window where Edward had just stepped in.**

"**Bella? Are you ok?" he asked as he kissed me. I nodded, happy to see him home. He sat down next to me. I stood up slowly and sat on his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How'd it go?" I asked. He shrugged, just like the last time I'd asked him. "Well then…I'm going to…go get dressed." I said, unsure if it was safe to leave the two of them alone. "Try not to kill each other." I said before I walked into the bathroom.**

**I walked back out about 2 minutes later, and it seemed that everyone was still alive. "Hey, Bells? Wanna come down to La Push today?" Jacob asked. I looked to Edward, who looked completely unaware of anything. "Sure, sounds great Jake." I said as I threw my clothes on my bag. "Call me when you're ready to come home." Edward said. He was standing up with his arms wrapped around my waist. I hadn't even noticed he'd gotten up. I nodded as Jacob took my hand and led me out the door.**

**Jacob had driven the Rabbit to the Cullen's house, so we took that back to his house. We went back to the garage, just like old times, and I watched him work on Embry's car. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, not truly interested. "The motor is bad, I think. It could be the cables, too. Or even the gas tank." I nodded. I didn't really understand a whole lot, but I understood enough. He handed me a can of soda. "Just like old times." He said, as he winked as me. I nodded again, as I opened the can. "To old times!" I said. He bumped his can to mine.**

**We sat in Jacob's garage for about an hour. "You wanna go down and walk on the beach?" he asked suddenly. "Um…" I remembered the last time I was there. I'd fallen into the water and nearly drowned again. Jacob had had to jump in after me and it was all really humiliating. "I won't let you fall in this time." He joked. I stood up and followed him down to the beach.**

**We walked along the beach, careful not to get too close to the water again. "So what's been going on with you guys? Any new werewolves recently?" I asked, suddenly curious. "No. We've just been sitting at home. You haven't had any blood suckers after you since Victoria so…It's actually been pretty quiet down here." I nodded again. He was starting to get on my nerves, talking about my future family like that. But I didn't say anything. I was too scared of getting him upset.**

"**Well, your bloodsuckers-"he started to say. "Do you know why you're still calling my future family 'bloodsuckers'? It's because I've always been too afraid of setting you off to say anything. But you know what? I'M SICK OF IT! Just stop it, Jacob. Stop it." I said. It felt good to say something about it. **

"**Bella, we're mortal enemies, the Cullen's and us. We have a rivalry." I shook my head. "But you don't see them calling you 'flea bag' or 'mongrel' do you? Only Edward after you call him 'leech' or 'bloodsucker'. And you know the Cullen's are different." I said. Jacob stopped and looked at me. "But they're still vampires, aren't they?" I nodded. "But different. They don't hunt humans, and you know it. They hunt animals, just like you werewolves."**

**He squeezed his hands into fists. "Yes, but our pack has never killed anyone." I stamped my foot. "The Cullen's-"I stared. "The Cullen's this! The Cullen's that! What about us werewolves, Bella? There's more to this world then the Cullen's!" I turned my back. "Well maybe the rest of the world should leave." I said, walking away. "YOU'RE NOT CALLING HIM!!! **_**I'LL**_** DRIVE YOU HOME!!" He said, flinging me into the car and taking my cell phone. I froze, afraid that he may phase at any moment.**

**He took off going 95 mph down the road. "Jacob, slow down!" I repeated over and over again. His whole body shook as he stopped fiercely. "Get out of my damn car, Bella!" I opened the door, and he literally kicked me out of the car. It hurt, too. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get up and walk home. He drove away again, and I started crying. I wasn't sure if it was because I was sad, angry, or because I had no hope of getting home. **

**I walked, and walked. It had to have been past midnight. Finally, I decided to take a break. Right as I went to sit down, I saw the lights from Edward's silver Volvo pull up beside me. I wish I would've had a little warning, because it scared me so bad, I fell backwards and hit my head, hard, against a boulder. The last thing I remember is Edward rushing over to me. "Bella? Bella, are you ok?" I wanted to answer, but I couldn't. Suddenly, everything went black.**

**I woke up, dazed, in a hospital bed. What happened, I wasn't sure of. My head hurt, and I was hooked up to a lot of machines. "Oh, Bella! You're ok!" I heard a voice yell. I felt cold fingers stroke my cheek. "Wh…who? Bella? What?" I asked. Who was **_**Bella**_**? Who was I? Where was I? And who was touching me with cold fingers? "Bella, honey, don't you remember?" The voice asked. I shook my head no as I struggled to sit up. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? What happened?" I asked. The beautiful man, maybe 17, sat down beside me. "I am Edward. I'm your boyfriend. You are at the Forks hospital. You are Isabella Marie Swan. What happened is you got into a fight with Jacob Black, he kicked you out of the car, and you hit your head on a boulder. Apparently, you have amnesia. It's so…**_**Bella.**_**" So I was Bella…and this jerk talking to me was Edward. My **_**boyfriend? **_** I had bad taste in boys…" What do you mean it's so **_**'Bella'**_**?" I asked, suddenly offended. "Well...you're sort of a klutz. You go to the ER a lot." I frowned. I wanted him gone. I wanted to see this 'Jacob Black'. Maybe he was better. **

"**Why are you so…**_**cold**_**?" I asked as he stroked my cheek again. He looked at me seriously in the eye. "Bella…I'm a **_**vampire**_**, remember?" My jaw dropped. So I was a klutz who was dating a **_**vampire**_**? This guy was crazy! "Who's Jacob? Where is he?" **

**A tall Indian looking boy with long black hair entered the room with tears in his eyes. He hugged me. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me!" I pulled away from him. The other boy was freezing cold, and this boy felt like he could give me heat stroke! But if the other boy really was a vampire just because he was cold, I didn't want to know what this boy was. The again, the other boy could just be crazy. That was always an option. "Who are you?" The cold boy explained everything to the Indian boy, and he understood, although I couldn't. "So she doesn't-"I heard the Indian boy whisper. The cold boy shook his head. How did he know what the Indian was going to say before he had said it? I shrugged. "I'm Jacob Black. I'm your best friend." He explained. So the Indian boy was the one who had dumped me on the side of the road. I nodded. At least he didn't claim to be something nonhuman. "Ok. Jacob. Got it." Just then, a blond doctor walked into my room. He looked as pale as cold boy. (What was his name? Note to self: Figure out cold boy's name again) "Well hello Bella. You gave us quite a scare. Are you alright?" He asked. So cold boy and Jacob started explaining everything while I tried to figure out cold boy's name. Whatever it was, it wasn't common, I don't think. **

**Jacob came back over and took cold boy's place next to me. "Once you get out of here, why don't you come over to La Push, just you and me?" I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. "La Push is the reservation beach I live on." He explained. I nodded. "Sounds great." I said a bit enthusiastically. **

**The doctor walked over and touched my forehead. He was as cold as cold boy. "Why are you two so cold? I've got cold boy and cold doc over here! What gives???" Cold boy walked over to me. "I'm Edward Cullen. That's Carlisle Cullen. We're **_**vampires.**_**" He repeated. So Edward and Carlisle Cullen were vampires? I looked up. "V…Vam...Vampires? But…but they don't exist! They can't. They don't…do they?" I was so confused! I'd been hit with a boulder on the side and the road, and suddenly I was being told that my boyfriend and doctor were both vampires? "Prove they exist!" I shouted out. Edward picked up a metal chair, and crumpled it into a ball like paper. Then Carlisle picked my hospital bed…with me still in it. I gasped. So maybe they were vampires! "Then…Jacob…why are you so…warm?" I asked. He sighed. "Because…I'm a **_**werewolf**_**." He said. And without me asking, he phased into a werewolf, and quickly phased back. As soon as he phased back, everything went black again.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok, so there it is! Sorry it took so long. I got grounded and I haven't been allowed on the computer. I had to take an extra day so I could write this. So don't be mad if I don't post for 5 days. I think it's 5 days, maybe 6. Anyways, now 6 people have voted towards the baby being a boy, and 3 people think it should be a girl. I need more votes! The less votes, the longer you'll have to wait! Sorry! SO please review and vote and stuff and keep reading! Thank you to all of you who have added my story to your favorites and me as a favorite author. It's nice to know that people appreciate my writing. If you have an idea for my story, let me know! Thanks! XOXO **__**Jacquie**_


	9. Chapter 9: I Love Jacob Black

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I awoke once again with Jacob at my side. "Hey, Bells" He said, a smile on his face. I smiled back to him. "Where did the….er…cold boy go?" Jacob grinned, obviously happy that I couldn't remember the cold boy's name. "He went home about 3 hours ago. But I stayed, just to make sure you were ok and everything."**

**At least **_**someone**_** cared about me, even if it had to be a werewolf. "So when are they going to let me out of this place?" I asked. I was very eager to explore the world I had no memory of. "In a few hours, so long as you don't pass out again." He said his tone sarcastic. I nodded, happy to hear that.**

**Jacob barely left my side the whole time I was on the hospital. He had to leave my room once for a phone call from his dad. Probably wondering where he was at, I decided. **

**The pale, cold, blond doctor walked into my room about 2 or 3 hours later. "Everything checks out, Bella. You can go home." I looked to Jacob. "Um…where exactly **_**is**_** home?" I asked, a bit embarrassed. He grinned as he took my hand and pulled me into his car.**

**It didn't take long to get to my house. Maybe 5 minutes or so. There were no cars in the driveway, but cold boy was standing on the porch, waiting for us. "Welcome home, Bella." He said, smiling. "Is this his house?" I asked Jacob quietly. He shook his head. "He lives just outside of Forks. I have no idea where your dad is…" **

**I walked into the house with Jacob and cold boy behind me. "Anything look familiar, Bells?" Jacob asked me. I shook my head. "Nothing." I walked around, examining the kitchen with its small table and 3 chairs, and the living room with the giant flat screen directly in front of a couch, surrounded by a love seat and a recliner. **

**Then, I walked upstairs, hoping to find my room. Maybe if I saw my room, it'd ring a bell. I walked into a room with a computer, a single bed and….pictures of me and cold boy. We looked…in love. But I didn't remember ever feeling that way towards him. "We were…so in love." I whispered, stroking the picture with my pale little fingers. Cold boy and Jacob looked at each other like they were somehow communicating…Like there was something they weren't telling me. I looked to cold boy, who instantly looked down towards his feet. "Bella…" He whispered. **

"**There's something you're not telling me. I knew it. What aren't you telling me?" I asked franticly. Jacob and cold boy sat me down on my bed. "What is it?" I whispered. **

"**Bella, you and Edward are going to have a…. a baby." Jacob whispered the words so quietly that I realized he felt bad for me. "A…a **_**baby**_**?" I choked out. But I had no feelings of love towards cold b- Edward anymore! Actually, I was starting to have the feelings towards Jacob. At least he'd stayed at the hospital to make sure I was ok before he left. At least he was actually crying in fear that I might not make it. He cared. He did.**

"**Edward…I think she went into shock." I heard Jacob say, but it sounded distant. I slowly shook my head no. "I'm alright." I answered. "But…Edward…I…I don't remember loving you. I…I don't have feelings for you anymore…I…I have them for Jacob…" I murmured slowly, afraid he might go off. **

**Edward swallowed loudly just once, and slowly nodded. "I understand, Bella. But if your memory returns and you by some miracle still love me, you'll know where to find me." And within an instant, he'd jumped out the window. He was gone. I was here alone with a boy I had newly found feelings for. "You like me, Bells?" Jacob asked, grinning. I blushed. "Yes, Jacob. I mean…well…er…yes." Jacob hugged me. He was burning hot and I thought I may get heat stroke, but suddenly, I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with him and nothing else. He pulled back out of the hug and looked at me. I noticed he had soft, brown eyes.**

**Then suddenly, he was kissing me, and I kissed back. But it felt wrong. Not like I shouldn't be doing it, but like it wasn't right. Maybe Edward was right for me. But this was what I thought I wanted, so I decided to give it a shot. We continued to kiss, until he pulled away. He smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. This obviously wasn't right. I'd tell him soon…after I was sure it was Edward that I wanted. But this was what was…for now.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok, so there's chapter 9. I kinda threw it together, but it sounds pretty good to me. Anyways, I know there are some Jacob Black fans out there, and I wanted to give them a little of what they wanted. But don't worry all you Edward fans! Edward won't be away from Bella for long! Anyways, I hope y'all liked it! I'll post again soon! XOXO Jacquie **_


	10. Chapter 10: I Love Edward Cullen

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!**

**As soon as Jacob and I got downstairs, there was a police officer with black hair and a mustache throwing his jacket over the couch. "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't get to the hospital! I've been busy with a few things. Are you alright?" He asked. Jacob explained to him what had happened. "Amnesia?" He asked, surprised. "Well, well, well. It sounds so….**_**Bella**_**." he chuckled. "I'm your dad, Charlie." He said.**

**I nodded. "Ok." He seemed confused. He looked to mine and Jacob's hands, which were bound tightly together. "Where's Edward?" he asked. "I broke up with him. I like Jacob a lot better." I said, blushing. Charlie nearly bounced through the roof. He was hollering and screaming and to be honest, he looked like a total idiot. **

"**What?" I asked. "Bells, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that? Well…no, of course not. But I knew you'd end up with Jacob!"**

**Jacob laughed. We watched Charlie jump over the couch and on the love seat, right until he flipped over the recliner. I giggled. My dad was a total nut job. **

**He got back up and started jumping again. He jumped on the kitchen table and on the stairs (bad idea) and then, finally, he tripped over the table and went crashing into a door.**

**Jacob and I were laughing so hard, tears were streaming down our faces. We didn't bother to ask Charlie if he was ok. It was just too funny. But of course, he just got up and started jumping again. This time, he ran into the TV, and then, he fell up the stairs. Yeah, he fell ****up**** the stairs. **

**Jacob and I couldn't bear it any longer. We fell to the floor laughing with tears streaming down our faces like waterfalls. Finally, Charlie calmed down, blushed, and went upstairs. Eventually, Jacob and I were able to pull ourselves together and go for a drive.**

**While we were driving around, I had one question on my mind that needed to be answered. "Does he know about….?" My hand fell to my stomach. "Yeah. He kicked you out of the house because of it, and you went to live with Edward. Of course, if he kicks you out again, there's always space at my house." I rolled my eyes. "But aren't you upset? I mean, it's not even yours." I said quietly. "Well…you came crying to me at one point. It was after that filthy blood sucker left you. Anyways, I just want you to be happy." So he **_**did**_** care. But…what about Edward? We were so in love before all of this. But it upset Charlie and Jacob. I knew what I had to do. I would go see Edward tonight after Jacob dropped me off. I would ask him to kiss me. Then, if I felt more from kissing him then Jacob, I'd know who to be with. It was settled. But I wasn't going to tell Jacob just yet. It'd upset him.**

"**Where are we going anyways?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just driving around." I looked outside. The sun had already set, and I was tired. I yawned.**

**Jacob suddenly pulled up into my drive way. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, kissing me again. "Bye Jacob." I answered. I got out of the car, and waved good-bye as he drove away. The police cruiser I'd seen earlier was gone, meaning Charlie was, too. I pulled out my phone, found Edward's number, and pushed send.**

"**Hello?" He answered. "Edward? It's Bella." I said. "Bella! Did you get your memory back?" he asked excitedly. I sighed. "No. But I want to see you. Now." I said. "On my way." He answered. **

**The next thing I knew, Edward was standing next to me. "Yes?" He asked. "Well…things with Jacob…they don't feel right. I mean…when he kisses me…nothing. So…I was wondering…" But I didn't get a chance to finish my question. Edward was already kissing me, his cool lips crushing mine. It felt nice. It felt right. It felt…better than kissing Jacob. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair as his arms constricted around my waste.**

**But he pulled away too soon. "Wow…that was….wow." He smiled. "I'll have to be getting back now. I'm sorry. But my family is hunting, and I have to join them. But I'll be back if you need me." He hugged me. "Good-bye, Bella. See you soon." I smiled. "Good-bye Edward." He ran off.**

**So this was it. It wasn't Jacob I belonged with. It was **_**Edward**_**, and it had been all along. One day. I'd given Jacob one day, and already, I wanted to go to Edward. It felt cruel. I felt like I was committing a federal crime. But I was doing something good. I was stopping something wrong before one of us got hurt.**

**I would end things with Jacob tomorrow with Jacob. He'd understand, wouldn't he? Maybe. Would he lose his temper and phase into a werewolf? Of course not. So I did want Edward. It was what was right for me.**

_**________________________________________________________________________**__**Ok, so there it is! I need more reviews, people! If you really like this story, you must review in order for me to keep it going! Thanks! XOXO Jacquie**_


	11. Chapter 11:It's Over

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!!**

**I was sitting in Jacob's room in a read bean bag chair. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but at least I was sitting down. This was it. I was going to end things with Jacob and go back with Edward.**

**It was unusually quiet. It was almost like Jacob saw what was coming. Jacob sat in the other read bean bag chair in front of me. "So…." Jacob said.**

"**So…" I repeated him. "What's going on, Bells? What's on your mind?" I shook my head. "Nothing much. You wanna go down to La Push?" I asked. **_**No! What are you doing?!? End things! Do it now!**_** My thoughts screamed at me. But I was going to be nice. I was going to tell him gently after we'd been at the beach.**

**We walked along the waters edge, our hands intertwined with each other. Neither one of us really said anything. We just watched the little kids run out to the waters edge, and then listened to them scream as the cold water ran over their feet.**

"**It's nice out today." Jacob commented. "Mmm." I agreed. "Warm…bright." I added. "Yeah." He agreed. **

**We sat down on a rock together that overlooked the ocean. I was quiet, and so was he. Finally, he said something. He said the thing I was most afraid of. "Bells, what's the matter?" I felt my cheeks turn bright red. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. I shook my head. '**_**Not yet. Not yet. Not yet'**_** I thought to myself.**

**Jacob slid closer to me, leaned over, and put his arm around me. I'd forgotten how warm he was. "Bells, talk to me."**

**Stupid boyish charm of his. Something about the way he'd said it. Something about the way he was leaning my way. Something he did was no match for my strength to wait. "Jacob…we need to talk." I said.**

**We went back to his room and sat in the bean bag chairs. "What do you want to talk about?" Jacob asked. "Jake, you know I really, really like you, right?" I asked.**

**He nodded. "Of course. I've always known that." I sighed. "Well…you know I really, really, **_**really**_** like Edward then, too." He sighed.**

"**I know that, too." He whispered. "Jacob… I called Edward over last night….and I asked him to kiss me…just for comparison purposes…" Jacob was shaking. Shaking with…with **_**anger**_**. "Jacob…I'm really, really, really sorry. I feel horrible…like I should be sentenced to life in prison with some murderous criminal named 'Bunny'. But…but I'm going back to Edward."**

**Jacob punched a hole in the wall. I started backing into the corner. I was wrong. He **_**was**_** going to phase. He was **_**furious**_**.**

**I almost screamed, but I couldn't find my voice. Then, suddenly, I heard a ripping sound. I thought he'd simply ripped his shirt off, or ripped a sheet or something. But boy was I **_**dead wrong**_**. In front of me where Jacob had been was a huge, red-brown wolf. His eyes were bright red.**

**Then, suddenly, one of the big claws hit me right across my face. I knew the claws had gotten me. I knew my face was bleeding. My face was probably destroyed on the right side.**

**I flew back into the computer desk. My head hit the desk hard. It sent shivers down my spine. But suddenly, I remembered everything. I remembered how much I loved Edward. I remembered how I hated Jacob now, and the rest of what had happened (the kissing, holding hands…that junk) only made it worse. Everything went black.**

**_______Time Jump: 1 week later_______**

**I awoke in a daze. Only my left eye fluttered open. I saw Carlisle standing next to me. Everything hurt. My head, my back, my face, my leg. Everything. I looked up to Carlisle. "Carlisle." I whispered. It hurt to talk. Only the left side of my mouth moved. He smiled at me. "Hello, Bella. How are you feeling?" **

**I winced as he touched my face. "Everything…hurts." I couldn't manage anything more than a whisper. Then, it hit me. Where was Edward? Why wasn't he here? Where was that flea bitten mongrel?**

"**Edward…Where…is…he…Where's….Edward?" I asked. Carlisle walked into his office. I could faintly here his conversation. "Edward, Bella wishes to see you." Edward was obviously ready to snap Jacob's neck, and I wasn't about to stop him. I heard him answer. "The mutt isn't there, is he?" Carlisle said 'no.' Edward took a breath, and walked into my room. "Edward" I whispered. He looked horrified. He wanted to tear Jacob apart, limb from limb.**

**Suddenly, I started to cry. This wasn't Jacob's fault. It was **_**my**_** fault. I'd lead him on. I didn't realize it at the time, but now that I had my memory back, I did. If I wouldn't have said anything, he wouldn't have phased. **

**Edward quickly wrapped his cool arms around me, careful not to touch the newly formed claw shaped scars on my face. **

**Esme walked in not to long afterwards. "Oh, Bella. I wish I could do something for you." She whispered. It was tearing apart the people I loved that I was in pain. Serious pain. I was screaming and crying. Edward had to hold me still.**

**I was clawing at the bed, trying hard to grip it and break something else.**

**Eventually, I was gripping Edward's hand while Emmett held me down.**

**Jacob called the hospital 7 times in ½ an hour, but no one ever answered. Carlisle kept injecting me with morphine, Esme was at home, Alice and Rosalie were in chairs, Jasper was with Alice, and Emmett was holding me down while Edward held my hand. As if anyone had time to answer the phone. I was keeping them busy. **

**I knew that every time I screamed, it put Edward in pain as well. He hated to see me unhappy. But I couldn't stop the screams. They just kept coming. Every part of me hurt, and every part of me told me to scream. It didn't help, but I couldn't stop. Just knowing that the screams were putting Edward in pain made me scream louder and cry harder.**

**At one point in the night, after the morphine finally began to set in, I remember whispering "I'm just like Emily now."**

**When I woke up the next morning, the pain was worse. I was still crying and screaming, and Carlisle was still injecting me with morphine. But I was talking now. I didn't saw anything **_**nice**_**, but I was talking. I started screaming "WHERE'S THAT FLEA BITTEN MONGREL?!? I WANNA KICK HIS ASS AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF!!! THIS IS HIS FAULT!! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?!" **

**When I finished screaming that lovely little passage, Jacob was standing in the door way. When he saw me…what he'd done…how much pain he'd put me in…he fell to his knees, crying his wolfy little eyes out. But I'd never forgive him. As long as I lived, I'd always hate Jacob Black.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok, so Bella and Jacob are officially over for those of you who hadn't yet figured that out. LOLZ! I like the reviews that are coming in. Lately though, I've been getting a lot people saying that it's annoying that I write everything in bold. So I stopped using bold print. It annoys me, but so long as you guys continue to read my stories, I don't mind much. Please please please review more! I love writing this series and I need to know that you guys love reading them! Thanks! XOXO ~Jacquie~**_


	12. Chapter 12: Jacob Black is Hell

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I saw Jacob Black, laying there. He felt horrible. I just knew it. He didn't move though. He just cried and cried and cried. Not louder than me though. I was still screaming and crying. Everything still hurt, and nobody could stop the pain.**

**Carlisle rushed over to Jacob. "Jacob! You must tell me if your species is poisonous! It may help if I knew. It could help Bella." He said. Jacob looked up with tears streaming down his face.**

**He sighed. In a shaky voice, he answered "Yes. It's not like she's turning into a werewolf or anything, but the poison in our claws can last a while." Carlisle was obviously writing this down, but I didn't dare move my head to look. "Is there anyway to stop it?" He asked.**

**Jacob thought it over. "Well…in the legends of vampires…if a vampire has healing abilities…it can stop the venom and rid the victim of the scars." He said. "Do any of your vampires have healing abilities?" Carlisle sighed. "Not that I know of." He responded. **

"**YOU FLEA BITTEN MUTT!!! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I DIDN"T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON!!! I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!!! I HATE YOU!!! DAMN YOU TO LOWEST PIT OF BURNING HELL!!!" I screamed. Jacob's tears began to flow again as traced the claw marks on my face.**

"**Bella…You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself right now. DO you know I've tried to commit suicide 87 times in the past week you've been out? I hurt you because of what I am. Sam was right to tell me to stay away from you. You are better off with that blo- Edward. Bella, I don't blame you for wanting me dead, because I want myself dead, too." He whispered. "I don't want to have to think about what I've done to you, Bells."**

**The morphine kicked in again about an hour later. I was able to calm down a bit. I wasn't thrashing and screaming and crying like I had been. "Edward…" I whispered. Edward smiled at me. He was happy I wasn't in pain now. "Do you need anything, Bella?" He asked me. I shook my head. It no longer hurt as much to move, but it still hurt. "Where's the mutt?" I asked.**

**Edward clenched his teeth together. "He's in Carlisle's office researching methods to cure victims of werewolf poison." I sighed. "Edward, if you want to snap his neck, I won't stop you." I said.**

"**It'll hurt you later. You'll forgive him, just like always." He said. "No I won't, Edward. I will NEVER forgive Jacob Black for this. I'll always have a reminder…" I said as Edward touched his cool fingers to the right side of my face. It didn't hurt at all when he touched my face.**

**Esme walked into my room and sat next to me. "How are you, Bella?" She asked. I smiled weakly. "Better." I said. "I wish I could do something…anything." Suddenly, Carlisle and Jacob came running out of the room with a beaker. "WE DID IT!!! WE DID IT!!!" They screamed. Suddenly, Jacob went tripping over his huge feet and dropped the beaker. It spilled all over Esme. **

**Carlisle ran over to Esme. "Are you ok, Esme?" He asked. Esme started glowing blue. "I feel fine." She said.**

**Then, she walked over to me and put her hands to the right side of my face. We sat there for maybe a sixteenth of a second before my face felt fine. I could open both eyes and both sides of my mouth moved. "Esme!" We screamed in unison. **

"**Did…Did I do that?" She asked. I jumped out of the hospital bed and hugged her. "Yes, Esme! Yes! You have healing abilities now! Oh, you did it!" I screamed.**

**Jacob smiled slightly said 'bye' and ran out. "Well…ok then. So does this mean I can leave, Carlisle?" Carlisle smiled. "Back to the Cullen's house with you, then."**

**I screamed with delight as I jumped into Edward's awaiting arms. We kissed the whole way there.**

**When we got to the Cullen's house, there was a note addressed to me from…from the mutt. It read:**

**Bella,**

**I can't believe you haven't killed me yet. I expected Edward to do it, but you looked ready enough. I'll never forgive myself for this. I think it's best if I'm not around for a while. I need to learn to control my temper. If you want to talk to me or anything, just go find another werewolf. I love you.**

**Love,**

**Jacob Black**

**I sat the note down. So Jacob felt bad. Wow. I didn't really care. He tried to steal me from Edward and it put Edward in pain. I'd always hate him. Nothing had changed since yesterday. I would always have deep feelings of hatred towards Jacob Black.**

"**Have you forgiven him yet?" Edward asked. I laughed. "As if! Edward, he kissed me and held my hand, then when I told him I wanted you, he nearly killed me. It's not likely I'll forgive him." Edward smiled.**

"**Holding grudges is not one of your many talents, love." He said. I shrugged. It was true. But I hated Jacob enough to stay away from him for quite a while. "There's no way you can pin this on yourself." Edward said with his hands n my shoulders.**

"**Yes there is. I lead him on. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but I do now." I turned away from Edward. **

"**Is the baby ok?" He asked. I nodded. He was trying to get me off subject, but it wasn't working. I started crying again.**

**Then I promised myself one thing: This would be the last time I'd ever shed a tear for Jacob Black.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok, so there it is! I know that the promise Bella makes to herself in the end is from Eclipse, and so if the part where Edward says 'Holding grudges is not one of your many talents, love.' But I thought they fit into the story quite nicely. But the rights go over to Stephenie Meyer, the genius behind Twilight. I hope you guys liked it! The voting is still open! Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? What do you want them to name it? Please add the answers to there questions in your reviews. Thanks! XOXO **_

_**~Jacquie~**_


	13. Chapter 13:1 month

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I sat in the living room with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward and I were sitting on the love seat and the other Cullens' were sitting on sofas and chairs. "So, Bella." Carlisle said, breaking the silence.**

"**Yes?" I asked. "Well, you're one month pregnant today, and I was wondering if you'd allow me to try an ultrasound today?" He responded.**

"**Oh. Um. Sure. I suppose you can, if you'd like." Carlisle smiled his brilliant smile. "Excellent. Right this way." I got up, and everyone else followed me.**

**We walked up the stairs and into yet another marvelous room in the Cullen's home. There was a hospital bed, a few machines, and a couple of chairs lined up against the wall. Edward pulled one of the chairs up beside the bed, and Carlisle put one by the machine, which was on the opposite side of the bed from Edward.**

**The rest of the Cullens stood behind Edward. I was sitting on the bed, waiting for Carlisle tor return from where ever he'd gone. After being gone for about 2 minutes, he came back.**

**He rubbed some cold, jelly stuff on my slightly enlarged torso, and then ran the little…the little…um…scanner thing over it. He didn't take him long to find the baby. He stopped, and pointed to the screen. "There it is." He said.**

**Edward and I were in awe. This was **_**our**_** baby. Ours. It belonged to **_**us**_**. **

**You couldn't actually tell it was a baby yet, but we knew it was. "Looks just like you already, Edward!" Emmett joked. We laughed.**

**Edward helped me up and we walked back downstairs. We sat back down the same way as before, except this time, Edward's arm was around my waist, and his hand was on the little bump on my torso.**

**Everyone had their eyes on me, and it was starting to make me feel self conscious. I squirmed uncomfortably as everyone continued to stare at me. "Bella, chill out." Jasper said. And of course, I did. "That got old a while ago." I mumbled.**

"**Bella? I was wondering…" Jasper said. "And what were you wondering?" I asked. "Well, my gift works on you. You know, I can control your emotions. So I was wondering if you'd allow me to try my gift on the baby. May I?" He asked.**

"**Well….if you want to, I suppose it couldn't hurt anything. Sure." I said. I stood up and walked over to Jasper. He post his hands on my torso, and I winced when his cold skinned touched me. He exhaled loudly, and closed his eyes. He was concentrating really hard. Finally he opened his eyes. "Nothing. I don't think its old enough yet. Perhaps I can try again when it's old?" He asked. I nodded.**

"**Wait! I want to try my gift!" Alice chimed in. She skipped over and put her cold little hands on my torso. She did the same thing Jasper did, and then sighed as well. "I can't see it." She frowned, but then her face lit up with pure delight.**

**Edward groaned. "Alice, no!" He said. "Yes! Bella, we're going shopping!" She squealed. "Alice! I don't **_**need**_** to go shopping; nor do I **_**want**_** to go shopping." I whined. "Well, when you wake up tomorrow, your clothes won't fit anymore." She grinned.**

**I sat down next to Edward with a groan. "Edward…" I whimpered. He wrapped his arms around me. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." He whispered. "But if I **_**don't**_** go, you know what Alice is going to pick out for me to wear." I said.**

**Alice frowned. "Bella, do you want clothes, or not?" I frowned back. "Alice, I want clothes, but I'm not a big fan of spending other people's money." Alice pouted. "But we want to do this for you. Can't you-"I sprung up.**

"**Alice, I don't have to do something I don't want to do! What if I had millions of dollars and all I wanted to do was spend money on you?! Well let me tell you sister, it's not as easy as it seems! SO you take your skinny little legs to the mall and buy whatever the hell you want because I'm not leaving this house!" Emmett started cracking up. "Hormonal much, Bella?" He asked.**

**I walked over to him. I had to look straight up to see his face. "Do you want some of this too you fat ass-" Edward came over and constricted me into his arms. For some unknown reason, I started crying.**

"**Guys, can't you be a little more sensitive? She **_**is**_** pregnant after all. Please." Edward plead. He stroked my hair back as I cried into his shoulder. He sat down and put me on his lap.**

"**Bella, it's alright. Shhh. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. It's all alright. Shhh…" **

**Alice sighed. "Fine. I'll go shopping for your clothes. But you just wait Bella-" Edward stopped her. "Alice, don't you dare." Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward before skipping out the door. "Thanks." I whispered.**

**Alice was gone for a long time. She came back with at least 20 bags of clothing. But it was around 10:30 p.m. and I was getting tired. Edward carried me upstairs and laid me in the bed.**

"**Edward? Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked as he stroked my torso with his long fingers. "Well…I've considered a name for a boy." He said. "Well what is it?" I was truly curious to see what he had in mind. "Well…I've considered Andrew Anthony Cullen for a boy. As for a girl….well none have come to mind. And you?" He asked.**

"**Well…for a girl…I was hoping we could name her Elizabeth. You know…after your mother." Edward smiled. "Elizabeth Marie Cullen. Sounds perfect to me." I smiled back. "Because our baby **_**is**_** perfect." Edward and I smiled at each others as we slowly kissed.**

_**Ok, so there it is! I'm sorry it took so long to put up, but I went to my grandma's house for spring break. She has a computer, but I swear it's prehistoric! I couldn't figure out how to get on the internet, or how to get my Microsoft Word program on, so I had to wait. Yesterday, I had to help move furniture around the living room, and then I was just so tired, I had to go to bed before I fell asleep standing up. So yeah, there it is. I like the names I picked, but if you don't, please include a new name in your review. Thanks a bunch!**_

_**~!Jacquie!~**_


	14. Chapter 14: Back to the ER

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I sat silently on the couch, flipping through channels. News had spread that Jacob had run away, and it was killing me to see his face and hear his name. I know I said I'd always hate him, but I don't think it's possible to love and hate one person at the same time. So to put it simply, in a war between love and hate, love won.**

**No matter what channel I flipped to, it had the same thing. "Quileute descendent Jacob Black, age 16 ½ years, has gone missing. He was last seen at the Forks hospital in Forks, Washington with friend Bella Swan, age 18. After his friend was cured of horrible scarring to the right side of her face, he simply ran off. Chief Swan has led the search for Jacob, seeing as his father is recently deceased. The boy has long black hair, tan skin, has some huge muscles, brown eyes, and is abnormally tall." Then, it began giving out phone numbers to call if you spotted him.**

**I'd drove around a few times to search for him, but I hadn't seen him at all. It was raining now though, and Edward wouldn't allow me out of the house unless he came as well. That pretty much ruled out looking for Jacob again. Although, Edward **_**was**_** gone…he was hunting, actually. I'd finally convinced him to go hunting after his eyes were entirely black. Not just the irises, but his entire eyeball was black. It was frightening, but I'd never tell him that.**

**That was decided then. I was going to drive around and look for Jacob. I grabbed my coat and walked to the front door, only to be stopped by (you guessed it) Alice. "Bella, where are you going?" She asked. As if she didn't already know. **

"**You know very well where I'm going, Alice. Now move." I slid past her and climbed into my truck, which was becoming more and more difficult to do. I wasn't planning to drive fast, so I figured I'd be ok.**

**I drove around La Push and Forks, and then I decided to go to Port Angles, and possibly Seattle. I mean, he ran away. It's pretty likely that if he'd run away to La Push or Forks, that'd have found him by now.**

**I took route 37 up to Port Angeles, a different route than I usually took. It was pretty much in the middle of no where, so there wasn't much need to look out for cars.**

**I drove down the road, making no turns what-so-ever, for at least 3 hours. I stopped on the side of the road to dig the money out of my purse so I could stop for something to eat. And then it hit me. Literally. Something hit my car. But I didn't have time to see what it was.**

**My car was thrown so far, it was inhuman. I felt myself being smashed from head to toe. My face, my legs, my arms, everything. Including my slightly enlarged torso. My head flew forward and smashed the windshield, then came back and hit the steering wheel. I cried out in pain. I was covered in my own blood. And I was in horrible pain. **

**I didn't even get a chance to see the other car. But I heard a car drive away quickly. This was no human that had hit me. It was an immortal. Everything went black.**

**_______Time jump: Unknown amount of time later_______**

**I heard faint sounds around me. I couldn't make out what they were, but I instantly knew I wasn't alone. The sounds (voices, I guessed) became more and more clear. I was able to understand them now, but I couldn't see anything.**

"**Is she alright?" I heard a panicked, husky voice ask. **_**Jacob**_** I noted mentally. I'd have to ask him where he'd been when I was able. "She's covered in blood!" He yelled. Then, I heard Edward's voice. But for once, it wasn't calm and velvet, but panicked, and ragged. **

"**Jacob, no human could've done this to her! It was an immortal! There'd be another car here if it was a human!" He yelled to Jacob. I felt Jacob's warm hand take mine. "Bella? Bella, honey, if you can here, please, squeeze my hand or something." He plead urgently. **

**Slowly, I wrapped my fingers around his and squeezed with all the might I had left in me. "She's alive!" Jacob shouted. "Edward! Edward, come over here!" He shouted.**

**I felt a gust of wind as Edward ran over to my destroyed Chevy. I felt his cool fingers replace Jacob's hot fingers around my hand. "Bella? Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" He asked, his tone a bit less panicked. I squeezed his hand, too. He sighed in relief. "She's alive." Jacob repeated.**

**I managed to choke out a few words, trying to explain what happened. "Car crash…..immortal…other car….drove away…..pain…." I murmured. Edward stroked my hand. "I know, Bella. But just hold on. Carlisle is here now. He's going to take you to the hospital, and you'll be alright." He said. He sounded more confident, now that he knew I was alive. **

**I don't remember anything after that. I don't remember being driven to the hospital, or Carlisle being there, or even my body being over-crowded with tubes and wires and needles.**

**My eyes slowly opened. They were obviously swollen. But my entire body felt numb. My mouth was wired shut (meaning my jaw was broken) and the bridge of my nose had something on it. My head was wrapped in bandages, and there was a breathing tube in my nose. I wasn't sure if my legs were broken, but my arms seemed ok. They were just badly bruised. My chest was bandaged up, so my ribs were obviously cracked or broken or something along those lines. I had an IV and numerous other wires/needles stuck in me.**

"**Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I could just barely make out the outline of his body. I had to talk with my teeth forced together, although my lips were open. "Edward?" I asked. He took my hand. "Bella, can you tell us what happened?" He asked.**

"**Us? Who else is here?" I asked. I hoped it was Jacob. I wanted to see him. Well, I couldn't really see at the moment…anyways, I hoped. "It's just me and Carlisle. Can you please tell us what happened?" I sighed.**

"**Well, I was driving around, and I decided to take the long way to Port Angeles. I pulled over to see if I had enough money with me to get something to eat. Then, my truck got hit really, really hard by another car. But…but I didn't hear the other car skid across the street and hit something. In fact, I heard it drive away. I passed out, and then I remember hearing Jacob and Edward talking. That's it." I said.**

**I could see a bit more clearly now. I could see their faces. "Edward…How did you….my blood was…was everywhere. How did you….?" My voice trailed off.**

**He chuckled. "Bella, I wasn't thinking about the blood. I was thinking about **_**you**_** and…" He stopped. Although I was curious as to what else he was thinking of, I had another question on my mind. "Where did Jacob go?" I asked.**

"**He wasn't sure you wanted to see him." Edward said. I frowned. I **_**did**_** want to see him! "Edward, I want to see him!" I nearly shouted, although it pained me to yell. Edward nodded as he motioned for someone to walk in. **

**Jacob walked in with tears streaming down his face. He sat beside me. "Are you ok, Bells?" He asked. He was worried that I was in pain. I decided to lighten the mood. I smiled a little. "Seems like every time I see you, I'm in a hospital bed. Although, that's not uncommon for me." He smiled slightly. "Do you ever allow yourself to feel pain?" He asked. I shook my head. "It puts other people in pain, too."**

**Suddenly, I nearly burst into hysterics. I realized that as soon as he was convinced that I was ok, he was going to leave again, and I wasn't prepared to deal with that again.**

**Jacob caught the sight of my near hysteria. "Bella, honey, are you in pain?" He asked frantically. "No." I choked out.**

**Tears were streaming down my face now. Could they be stopped? I didn't think so. I was actually happy that Edward had left us alone. "Please, talk to me. What's wrong?" I sighed.**

"**Jacob, I know that…well as soon as I'm ok….you'll leave again." My voice cracked on the word 'leave'. "Bella, as long as you want me here, I'll be here."**

"**You have no place to live. Jacob-" He stopped me.**

"**I moved in with Charlie, actually. Then, after 2 years, when I'm technically 18, I'm going to buy my old house back, and move in there. I'll always be close by, Bella. I promise." I felt ok now. But there was still something Edward wasn't telling me. The thought hadn't left my mind.**

**But I was tired. I let Jacob put his arm around me as I fell asleep, Edward holding my hand.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Ok, so there it is! I know it takes me a long time to write these, but I don't want to post something horrible. Speaking of which, I recently received a very rude review saying "What the hell were you thinking writing this? This sucks! DO us all a favor, and never write again." And it deeply upset me. I thought people enjoyed my stories. SO I wanted to make the story better and make it appeal to more people. I'm very sorry if my series is bad. But please keep in mind, I'm only 12. Well, almost 13. But still. SO, thank you to those of you who enjoy my series.**_

_**~!Jacquie!~**_


	15. Chapter 15: Is the baby ok?

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I opened my eyes as the sun shone brightly through the window. It had been 5 days since the accident. I was still in the hospital, but I was healing at an incredible rate, or so Carlisle said. The breathing tube was gone, and so was the thing on the bridge of my nose. My ribs were completely healed, but my jaw was going to be wired shut for another week. I couldn't wait to get out of here.**

**Carlisle walked in smiling. "Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked. I smiled back. "I'm feeling very well, thank you." **

**He walked over and sat down next to me. "Well enough to go home today?" He asked, still smiling. I smiled bigger. "Of course! Oh, thank you, Carlisle!" I threw my arms around him.**

**Edward stopped Carlisle and took him aside. I could faintly hear their conversation. "Carlisle, you can't send her home yet." Edward insisted.**

"**Edward, she's completely fine." Carlisle responded. "Yes, but what about the baby? You never checked on the baby! We don't even know if it's alive!" Edward snarled. **

**I froze. I'd never even thought about the baby. My hands flew to my stomach, and my heart rate sped up. My breathing slowed, nearly stopping, and tears filled my eyes. Carlisle flew back into my room.**

"**Bella? Are you alright?" He asked frantically. I opened my lips (I still couldn't open my mouth) but nothing came out. Carlisle noticed my hand son my stomach and the tears in my eyes. He sighed. "Bella…"**

**I was angry with him and myself for even driving the car around in the 1****st**** place. He hadn't told me something was wrong with the baby. I was also filled with grief. My baby could be…dead.**

"**Carlisle, why didn't you tell me something might be wrong with the baby? Don't you think I deserve to know?" I whispered. Carlisle sighed again.**

"**Edward wouldn't allow me to tell you. He was afraid that you'd get too upset. But he did want me to check on the baby, and he doesn't want you to leave until we're sure the baby is ok."**

**Edward slowly walked in and sat on my other side. "Bella, I didn't want you to worry, I was worried that the stress would be too much on you."**

"**Well why didn't you check on the baby, then?" I demanded. Edward looked to Carlisle. "Well….she knows now so….go ahead, I guess."**

**Carlisle took another ultra sound. Now, allow me to explain things first. **

**When we took the first ultrasound, there was no heart beat. The second ultrasound showed a heart beat, and the third one didn't. And neither did this one. So, we're not sure if the baby is alright, or not.**

**Either way, Edward and Carlisle allowed me to go home. But Edward wasn't going to leave my side at all.**

**I sat curled up on the couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me. Nobody said anything. There was nothing to say. Jasper didn't try to control everything. Emmett didn't make any jokes. Alice didn't encourage me. Esme and Carlisle didn't lighten the mood. Rosalie (as always) didn't care.**

**I didn't eat anything. I felt empty. Not hungry, just empty of feelings. Grief would be an understatement for what I was feeling. I wanted someone to wake me up and tell me I'd been sleeping this entire tine.**

**Edward looked at his watch. "Bella, you should probably get some sleep. It's 11:00 p.m." I didn't move. I just sat there. I wasn't tired. I wasn't hungry or thirsty…nothing. **

**Edward scooped me up and carried me upstairs as I clung to his neck. He laid me down and climbed in beside me. "Bella, the baby may be ok. You know that, right?" He asked.**

"**But what if it's no alright? Edward, our baby." I whispered the last part. Edward put his hand on my torso. "I know, Bella. But we can always hope. Now you need some rest. You've had a rough day." I sighed, but nuzzled into his chest as I drifted into a very unmerciful sleep.**

**I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but it certainly wasn't more than 2 or 3 hours. The next thing I knew, Alice was hoping up and down. "Bella!!! Bella, wake up!!! Edward, bring her in here!" She yelled.**

**Edward carried me back to the spare office that had been turned into a little medical center and laid me down on the hospital bed.**

"**What in the hell is so important that you must wake Bella up and 1:30 in the morning?" Edward asked angrily.**

"**Edward, I had a vision of Carlisle saying that baby was alright! I had to make him take an ultrasound!!!" Alice squealed. I moaned. I just wanted to go back to sleep.**

"**This is won't take long, Bella." Carlisle took the ultrasound and smiled. "The baby is alright." He pointed to the screen. "There's its heartbeat." I smiled, but it faded when I felt a small pain in my stomach. I wasn't worried. It wasn't unbearable.**

**But then, I felt the worst pain possible. I screamed in pure agony. **

"**Bella?!? What's the matter?!?" Carlisle asked. He saw my hands, which were clutching my stomach. He scanned my stomach again.**

"**I think the baby bit Bella!" He yelled as he jabbed a syringe into my stomach. I screamed out louder as I flopped on the bed like a fish out of water. Emmett and Jasper came over and held me down.**

**Edward was helping Carlisle with whatever he was doing. "Is the baby venomous?" Edward asked frantically. "I don't know! I'm trying to figure that out!" He took the syringe full of the baby's blood and squirted it into a test tube. He began examining it.**

**I screamed louder. It was still biting me. It hurt horribly. I knew it wasn't venomous because it didn't feel anything like James' venom burning my veins. But the only thing I was capable of doing was flopping around and screaming,**

**Carlisle stopped. "The baby isn't venomous. It's…." He shook his head. "It's drinking Bella's blood!" Edward growled. **

"**Alice, go get the blood transfusions!" Carlisle shouted. Alice was back in 1/16 of a second with the packets of blood. Carlisle came over and poured the blood down my throat.**

**I puked over the side of the bed. The blood was bringing on nausea. I couldn't breath. I was choking. Jasper propped me up so I could breathe while Emmett held me to the bed. Carlisle shoved another tube into me. Into my stomach. He stuck the tube into a huge container of blood. The biting stopped.**

**I started to cry. It had hurt so much, and no one could tell Carlisle what to do. He had to guess; because this baby wasn't something you saw everyday. It was ½ immortal, and ½ mortal. **

**After I was calmed down, I cleaned myself off and laid in Edward's arms downstairs in the living room. I wasn't going back to sleep. The baby was going to drink my blood if the tube was detached. It was ok though. Now it was ok. Carlisle knew what he was doing now. Everything will be ok….I think.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Alright, so there it is! I hope you all liked it! I want to thank you for those of you who sent me reviews saying that the rude review I received was stupid, and that you liked my stories. I have a really fun time writing there stories, and I hope you enjoy reading them. 5 reviews until the next one!**_

_**~!Jacquie!~**_


	16. Chapter 16: Half and Half

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**I sat on the couch with Edward and Alice. It was just now 9:00 a.m. I'd stayed up all night, to afraid to sleep. We were watching **_**Dracula**_** on the living room television.**

**Although the movie was made to be scary, we couldn't help but laugh the whole time. The movie couldn't be farther from the truth, and something about that just set us off. Garlic necklaces…crosses…wooden stake…it all seemed so ridiculous. It was hard to believe that this was what I once thought vampires should be like.**

**The movie ended and we finally calmed down. "I never noticed how hilarious **_**Dracula**_** is." I commented. "**_**I want to suck your blood!**_**" Alice said in a phony **_**Dracula**_** accent. We cracked up all over again.**

**After the movie went off, there wasn't really anything good on TV, and I still wasn't tired enough to sleep. Actually, I had way too much energy. That wasn't like me. I was very used to being tired all the time. Hmm….**

**Edward eventually insisted on taking me out somewhere to get some lunch. He drove us to Port Angeles (Which was completely unnecessary, by the way) and stopped in front of a large Italian restraint. "Edward" I moaned. "You're not spending money on me." I begged. I knew I'd lose this fight, but it was worth a shot.**

"**Bella, it's just a simple lunch. No harm done. Besides, aren't you hungry?" He asked. I groaned. "Edward it's not a simple lunch, this is so fancy, and the way I eat now…well you'll spend too much money…and I just feel bad that I can't do that for you…and" I hadn't noticed that I'd started crying.**

**Edward wrapped me in his cool arms. "Bella, love, you don't need to spend money on me to make me feel loved. It's alright." I snuggled into his shoulder.**

**I still didn't want to spend his money, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He helped me out of the Volvo and we walked into the restraint. We were seated, and I began eating a boat load of spaghetti. I ate, and I ate, and I ate. It took about an hour for me to be full, a lot more than usual. It reminded me of Jake.**

"**Are you full, Bella? If not-"I interrupted him. "I'm fine." I said. I hoped so. I was starting to feel a little weird. Not sick…just weird. **

**Edward and I got in the car and began the hour long drive home. Carlisle wouldn't allow Edward to drive fast anymore and Edward didn't want to if I was in the car. But in the car, I **_**did**_** start to feel sick. I leaned my head against the cool window. It was snowing outside, but I felt like I was burning up. I turned the AC on high and tilted the vent towards me. "Are you feeling alright, Bella?" Edward asked me. Although he was right beside me, his voice sounded very distant. I nodded weakly, but he wasn't buying it.**

**We finally made it home to Carlisle, and I was too weak to even move, let alone walk. Edward hurried me into the small hospital room that had been set up, and laid me on the bed.**

"**Edward, what's happened to her?" Carlisle asked frantically. "I don't know. We went to that Italian restraint up in Port Angeles, and afterwards, she started feeling very sick, and now, she can hardly move."**

**Carlisle stuck a thermometer under my tongue. It took forever for it to finally go off. Carlisle dropped the thermometer in shock. He just stood there. "What does it say?" Edward asked aloud. I knew he already knew what it said, but it was nice of him to keep me caught up on things once in a while. "108.9 degrees Fahrenheit." He choked. My temperature had never been that high! The only people I'd ever known with temperatures that high were the….**_**Quileute tribe.**_** But…but they were werewolves…not human. "Jaco…" I murmured, unable to get the '**_**b**_**' out.**

"**That's right! Jacob's temperature is always that high." Edward exclaimed. Suddenly, he looked at me with a horrified look on his face. I moaned. "Bella…Carlisle…her scars….her face...they're back." He whispered. **

**Edward was told to keep his arms around me, trying to keep my fever down. But it wasn't helping. In fact, I was getting hotter. Carlisle didn't know what was going on, so he wasn't much help. Each Cullen sat around me (except Rosalie, of course) taking turns, trying to help. Jasper kept the room calm, while Alice searched the future. What really scared us, was that Alice could see no trace of future, what so ever. **

**I lay on the bed, unable to get comfortable. I was always too hot, and my fever had reached 117 degrees Fahrenheit. Carlisle did what he could with no success. **

**My fever continued to rage for 5 days. It was living hell, except Edward was with me. Finally, I spoke up, but it was barely a whisper. "Call Jacob. Maybe…..he knows….what's wrong…." Edward, unable to ignore my request, called Jacob and told him to hurry. He did. It took him only 3 minutes to get to the Cullen's house.**

**Jacob rushed in and took the chair beside me. "Bella? Bella, honey, are you alright?" He asked. I moaned. I was most certainly **_**not**_** alright. Carlisle rushed in. "Jacob, how high did your temperature reach when the werewolf gene was triggered?" He asked. Jacob thought. "Around 125 degrees Fahrenheit, but it died down after a while. Why? What's going on?" He asked. Suddenly, they all looked to me in horror. I had no idea what was wrong. I hadn't moved an inch.**

"**Her face…Carlisle….they're back." Edward whispered. "What?" I murmured. Edward stroked my face, which was suddenly very tender. "The werewolf scars, love. They're back." **

**As if Jacob had medical training or something, he began giving out orders. "You all need to get out of here! Or I need to take her somewhere else! The more she's around vampires, the higher chance she'll become a werewolf! Edward, move your arms! You can't touch her! It's making her fever worse! All of you! Out! I have to get here somewhere else!" And with that, Jacob scooped me into his arms, and began running. He ran, and ran, and ran. I had no idea where he was taking me, or why he was so upset. Eventually, I fell asleep.**

**_______Time Jump: 3 days_______**

**I lay in bed with Jacob's arms around, though I crave for a different set of arms. I hadn't seen or heard from Edward since Jacob took me away 3 days ago. He had taken me to Oregon, and we were staying in a temporary house. I felt bad because Jacob was the one paying the rent, although I was the reason we were here. My fever had gone down a bit. It was now 108 degrees Fahrenheit. Jacob was hoping that if my fever went down enough, I wouldn't have to be a werewolf like him. **

**I spent most of my time crying and screaming in agony, just like when I first got the scars. Jacob spent most of his time trying to calm me down, always with no success. **

**Finally, I caught Jacob talking to Edward on the phone. I instantly stopped myself my screaming. "Jacob! I want to talk to Edward!" I wailed. Jacob looked at me with doubt in his eyes, probably afraid it would upset me. "Please!" I said, tears streaming down my face. He sighed and handed me the phone. "Edward?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Hello, love." His velvet voice was exactly what I wanted. No, I didn't **_**want**_** it. I **_**needed**_** it. "How are you feeling?" He asked.**

**This was one question I was hoping he wouldn't ask. If I lied, he'd know right away. But if I told him the truth, it'd put him in agony. SO I could either say '**_**Everything is fine! I feel great! In fact, I'm up and running around, same as usual!' **_**or '**_**I feel terrible! Oh, Edward, it hurts so much! I need you! Please! It hurts!**_**' Of course, I could always try the classic "distract the questioner with another question." Although, I didn't think Edward got side-tracked that easily. "Bella, are you there?"**

**I sighed. "Yes. Edward…I'm fine." I lied. But it didn't sound convincing. It sounded pained and depressing. "No, you're not. You're not a very good liar, love." The tears were streaming again. I wanted so badly for him to wrap his arms around me tell me that he loved me; that everything was going to be ok. But how could he promise something that may very well be untrue? I sobbed just once. "Bella, love, please don't cry. Please. Everything is going to be fine. It may not seem like it, but it will be."**

"**But Edward, what if it's not? I don't want to die here! If I must die at all, I **_**swear**_** I will die with you! In Forks! Edward, I miss you…" I whispered the last part.**

"**Bella, you're going to be ok. You won't die. And we'll be together again soon. Very soon. I love you, Bella." He said. He sounded so confident in his words, they were hard to ignore. I handed the phone back to Jacob. He was right. Hearing Edward's voice **_**had**_** made everything worse.**

**But suddenly, everything was shaking. It seemed so familiar. Just like when Jacob used to tremble before he phased into a werewolf.**

**I froze. Just then, I heard a loud ripping sound, and I wasn't on the bed anymore. Jacob looked at me in horror. I tried to speak, but instead, a bark came out. I was so confused. Why couldn't I speak? I walked over to the mirror, and instead of screaming at what I saw, I yelped. Instead of seeing myself in the mirror, I saw a large amber-brown wolf. **

"**Bella…you phased." He said. I couldn't answer him though! I didn't know how to phase back! I had too many questions! I barked furiously, trying to tell Jacob that I wanted him to phase so he could explain this all to me. But he just backed up with his hands in the air. "Hey, this isn't- ok it is my fault, but…no need to resort to violence."**

**I growled furiously. **_**Phase you idiot, phase!**_** I thought. "Can't you tell me what you want? Go scratch a- oh, duh!" He said. He phased too. Now we could hear each others thoughts. **_**Why did it take you so long to figure out that I wanted you to phase? What the hell is going on?!?**_** I thought at him. **_**I don't know. You're not even a Quileute descendant. I don't think this is even possible.**_** He thought back.**

_**Well, how do I phase back? I don't want to spend the rest of my as a dog. That, and if I'm a dog for the next 8 months…well I'm afraid of what the hell would happen.**_

**Jacob barked a laugh. **_**It's not that hard to phase back, Bells. Just calm down. Just know that everything will be ok, and you'll be in your human form again.**_

_**But wait! Jacob, I'm a werewolf now! I don't want to be a werewolf; I wanna be a vampire, damnit! I'm going to have a vampire's baby! We have to go back to Forks so Carlisle can fix this!**_** I took off running. Thank goodness there was a doggie door on the front door.**

_**Bella! Wait for me!**_** Jacob thought. But I just kept running. The speed was amazing. I kept running, and running, and running. I ran all night. Jacob caught up with me eventually, but it was hard for him to keep up.**

**Once we got close enough, I started barking and yelping, trying to get one of the Cullen's attention.**

_**Edward! Edward can you hear me? Bella's a werewolf! Come outside! We're outside your house in wolf form!**_** Jacob thought to Edward. Instantly, Edward ran outside with a look of terror and/or horror on his face. Even though he was horrified, I was happy to see him. I barked.**

_**Bella, I'm gonna phase back, ok?**_ **Jacob thought**

_**I'm going to try to phase back.**_** I said.**

**We both trotted into the forest and phased back. But there was one thing I didn't think of…I had no clothes…I swear I saw Jacob smile happily as he looked at me. Apparently he was thinking about it really hard because Edward ran into the forest and handed me some clothes. I threw them down and phased back. I was angry with Jacob. He was looking at me when I was naked! I growled furiously as I walked toward Jacob. "Bella, cool it. I didn't do anything wrong." I sprung at him, my paws on his bare chest. I was happy that I could finally hurt him, but I was still angry with him. "Bella, you're pregnant. Remember that!" He said frantically. So Jacob Black was afraid of me…interesting. I bared my teeth. "EDWARD!!! EDWARD, HELP ME!!!" Jacob yelled.**

**Edward came running in the forest. "Bella?!? Jacob, what did you do to her?" He asked. "I just looked at her…while she was naked….do you mind?" He asked.**

"**I'm not fighting my pregnant girlfriend. After all you've done to her, if she ends up killing you, I WILL help her bury your corpse." He said with a crooked smile. **

"**Bella, I'm sorry! Please…don't kill me. You'll regret it sooner or later." I growled. I scratched 'Leave so I can phase' into the dirt. Jacob nodded and left the forest.**

**I took a deep breath and phased back, throwing my clothes on in the process. "Bella, how did this happen?" He asked. "I have no idea. After I talked to you on the phone, I ended up phasing. But we need to find Carlisle so he can fix this!" I yelled. We started walking back to the house. I knew I probably smelled horrible to him, but we weren't concerned about that. We were concerned with the fact that I was the 1****st**** ever werewolf to be pregnant with a ½ vampire, ½ human baby. We needed help, and we needed it fast.**

**________________________________________________________________________**_**Alright, so there it is! I hope you liked it! I had fun writing this chapter. I can't believe how long it is! I never meant to write one this long, but I kept getting more and more ideas, and I kept adding them, and this is what I ended up with. Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. I can't wait to see what happens next! Thank you to all of you who read my stories**_

_**~!Jacquie!~**_


	17. Chapter 17: Temper Problems

**I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!**

**We arrived back at the Cullen house and as soon as I walked in, everyone covered there noses, or stopped breathing. "Where's the mutt?" Rosalie growled. I pointed to myself. "I'm the mutt." I whispered. Rosalie starred at me in disgust. "Oh, so you've decided fur over fangs?" I growled furiously. My temper was so hard to control now. "How 'bout it, blonde bitch? Right here, right now! I can take you anytime, anywhere. Bring it on!" I yelled. Rosalie stood up.**

"**Fangs vs. fur, fangs always wins. Let's go, mutt." She grinned her evil little grin. Emmett pulled her back down and Edward had me by the waist. I squirmed and fought him off. "I can take you too, Eddie boy!" I yelled. Edward crouched down and growled, a very unusual behavior for him around me. I crouched down as well, baring my teeth. **

"**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf…The big bad wolf. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf…The big bad wolf…" I chanted. Jacob came in and grabbed me around the waist while Edward pinned me against the wall. I fought harder then they would've ever imagined. "Back-up! Back-up!" They shouted. Emmett came over as they pulled me to the ground. He held me down as I squirmed harder. Alice came over and sat on my legs, and that did it.**

**My whole body started trembling as I growled and shrieked in anger. "She's gonna phase! We've gotta calm her down!" Jacob yelled. "Bella, it's alright. We're on your side. Just calm down. Don't listen to Rosalie. She's just shallow and…well, idiotic, actually. Bella, it's alright. Calm down." They all spoke at the same time. I tried calming down, ignoring everyone, and trying to slow my breathing and heart rate. I sighed, and stopped trembling. Slowly, everyone got off me. "Bells, you gotta work on controlling your temper." Jacob said as he helped me up. "I know." I said as I grunted when I got up. "You know, you're pretty big for being only 2 months pregnant." He commented. Before I could growl, Edward was in front of me, talking to Jacob. "You know, pregnancy hormones and werewolf hormones don't mix very well." He insisted. Jacob rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch.**

**My stomach growled furiously. "Get some kibble for Fido over there." Rosalie murmured form across the room. **

"**Listen, Blondie! I'm not afraid to kick your scrawny little ass, so-"Emmett picked Rosalie up and carried her upstairs. Damn…I really wanted to kick her ass. "Bella, with what you ate before this, and…well, put simply, you're a pregnant werewolf, and I'm curious as to how much you're going to eat." Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my car keys and my purse.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked as he grabbed my arm. I shrugged. "McDonalds, probably. I'm hungry." Edward frowned. "Bella, I don't want you in a car without me."**

"**I'll take the Volvo. Besides, I'm a werewolf for now. I think I can take care of myself. Anyways, I'll get something from the drive-thru, come back, and Carlisle can fix this. No harm done, right?" Edward shook his head. "Bella, you're still as clumsy as ever."**

**I grinned. "Or am I?" I ran to the top of the stair case. Edward looked at me in horror. "Bella, what are you doing?" I stepped onto the railing and walked down it, then jumped off, not tripping once. "See? Now I just want some food. Please?" I asked. Edward sighed. "I'll go with her. You mind? I'm hungry, too." He asked, turning to me. I nodded. "Sure. Come on."**

**We walked out to the Volvo which smelled so horrible, it burned my nose. "What is that horrible smell?" I asked Jacob. He chuckled. "Blood-sucker." He grinned. "Told you they smelled horrible." I shrugged. "I always thought everyone smelled fine. I just guessed that you guys did that smell thing for enemy purposes." He laughed as we pulled out of the drive-way.**

**We pulled up to the drive-thru and we had no idea what to order. It all looked pretty good. "What do you want, Jake?"**

**Jacob looked at the menu and sighed. "Um….I don't really know. You?" I shrugged. "Welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" A female's voice asked. A **_**familiar**_** female voice. Oh well…nothing to take into serious thought. "Um….I'll have a double cheeseburger, no pickle, a medium fry, and a medium coke." The female was quiet. "Hello?" I asked.**

"**Hey! I know you!" The voice shouted. "Excuse me?" I asked surprised. "Never mind, never mind. Is that all?" Jake leaned over me.**

"**I'll have the same." The female put our order on the screen. "That'll be $20.75. Please pull around to the next window." I put the car into drive and pulled up to the window.**

**A girl came running to the window. She yanked the window open. "I knew it! I just knew it! It's you! Bella!" She yelled. I starred at her for the longest time, trying to figure out who it was. "Jessica???" I asked, confused. What was Jessica doing working at McDonalds? I'd always thought she'd be a talk show host, or something else that involved talking someone to death. "Ha! I knew it! Well, actually, we ALL knew it!" I pushed my eyebrows in together in confusion. "You all knew what was going to happen?" Jessica looked like she was holding back hysteric laughter. "We all knew you'd end up pregnant with Cullen's kid!" She yelled. She got right up in my face. I growled under my breath, trying to keep my temper under control. "How do you know?" I asked.**

**She raised one eyebrow with a smile and pointed to the hand on my enlarged torso. I quickly dropped my hand. **_**She's not worth it, she's not worth it.**_** I thought to myself. "We all knew it! We knew it's happen, and we were right! This is going to be the talk of the town! I knew I'd find a way to ruin your reputation here, and this is it!" She snickered. I had to concentrate on something else, anything else! I couldn't lose control here, not now! "Just….screw the order…." I murmured. I stepped on the gas pedal, not caring where I was going. The speedometer read 110 mph. I was already trembling. Jacob was freaking out. "Bells, you got to calm down! She's just one person!" I shook my head as I sped up.**

"**She's one person, but she's got the biggest mouth you can imagine. She's going to tell everybody. You know she is, Jacob!" I heard the steering wheel snap. Jacob forced me out of the driver's seat and he pulled over.**

**I took in a breath and held it, trying to calm myself down. "Bells, one person. It doesn't matter. She's not worth it. It really doesn't matter." I growled. It didn't matter? It didn't matter if the whole town knew? It didn't matter to **_**him**_** maybe, but it mattered to me. I gripped the door frame as I climbed out of the car, just in case I happened to lose my temper. Edward wouldn't be too happy if I brought his Volvo back as a ball of metal. I gritted my teeth together as I bawled my hands into fists. I wanted to hit something. I don't know why…I'm not usually a violent person. But I wanted to hit something. "Bells…one person. Just remember. She can't ruin your whole life…just part of it…" Well, I wanted to hit something. And Jacob was that something. I swung my fist back and threw it forward with all my might. I heard a faint crunch, but it wasn't my hand like it should've been. It was Jacob's jaw. He went flying back and hit a tree, slid down into the ground, and his hand flew to his mouth. At least I hadn't knocked him out…yet. I looked over at him. There was blood flowing from his mouth. His jaw was obviously dislocated. I ran over to him. "Oh my gosh, Jacob, I'm so, so, so sorry! I just got so mad, and-well I wanted to hit something, and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and…actually, this is starting to sound like your fault. But it's not, and I'm sorry. I'll take you to Carlisle." He stood up. He had to mumble seeing as he couldn't move his jaw. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You're a new werewolf. You'll get better at it." He took a cloth out of his pocket. Then I remembered the blood. I could smell it. A roll of nausea hit my stomach. "Oh God…" I said as my hand flew to my mouth.**

**Jacob looked up, alarmed. "Oh, that's right. I forgot about the blood thing. Are you alright?" He muttered it since he couldn't move his jaw."**

**I shook my head as I ran for a ditch. I was going to get sick, and it wasn't going to be pretty. But then again, I had to get Jacob back to Carlisle before his jaw set the wrong way. My main focus for the moment was to make it to the ditch. I knelt down beside the ditch.**

**I took deep breaths, trying to keep whatever was in my gut down. I was down on my hands and knees, hoping it'd all stay down. Jacob walked over to me, and that did it. I didn't smell any blood, but I could remember the smell, and I remembered seeing the blood running from his mouth. My stomach heaved, and I was violently sick. Jacob kept my hair back.**

**The ditch was my best friend for about 5 minutes, and then, I could breathe again. I fell backwards in exhaustion. Jacob pulled me into his arms. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked anxiously. I nodded, out of breath. "Are you?" I asked between gasps of air. He grinned. "Quick healer." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right. It's a wolf thing." **

**He helped me back up and we walked over to the Volvo. I was completely calmed down now, but it was probably best if I stayed away from people until Carlisle could fix this. My cell phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. "Hello?"**

"**Bella." Edward's sweet voice answered. "Yeah? Is something wrong? I'm on my way home now." **

"**Nothing's wrong. Actually, this may be wonderful. I explained things to Carlisle, and he's figured out how to reverse the werewolf gene. It'll work on any werewolf." I started to smile, but stopped instantly. **_**Any **_**werewolf? Including Jacob and the pack? "What does he want?" Jacob asked. I sighed.**

**Should I tell him that he may no longer have to be a werewolf?**

_**Ok, so there it is. I know that not everyone wanted Bella to be a werewolf, and I want you all to know that I never intended to keep her a werewolf. It was just a sudden twist that popped into my head, and I used it. So I hope you liked it. If not, please don't be rude about it, and explain what's wrong with it. This isn't the best chapter, but I think it's pretty good. Thanks to all you who love this story! Twilight rocks!**_

_**~!Jacquie!~**_


	18. Chapter 18: It's just a wolf thing

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I looked over to Jacob, but didn't answer. "We'll be home in a few. Love you. Bye." I hung up and put the phone down. I didn't want to tell Jacob that he and his friends no longer had to be werewolves. I liked things the way they were. I was going to bend the truth. Not lie, just…leave out some info. "Carlisle can fix me now. I don't have to be a werewolf."

Jacob sighed. "I wish he could figure out how to do that to me." I froze. Had he heard my phone call? "Yeah…" I muttered. Jacob looked at me.

"Bella, I hurt you because of…because of what I am. If I could…stop….be human again…I'd do it. I'd do it for you." I sighed. Jacob was so nice and sweet…and he wanted to give up what he was for _me_. He was being honest with me…And I wasn't even considering being honest with him.

"Jacob, I like what you are. You know it wasn't you're fault. Do you realize how many times I've been chased by ravenous vampires, or fallen down stairs, or something along those lines? Hundreds. Maybe even thousands and they were all due to the fact that I'm the biggest klutz you'll ever meet."

Jacob shook his head. "Bella, it's not the same. I should've kept my temper under control. I got my hopes up too high. I knew that once you got your memory back, you'd go back to Edward. I always knew you wouldn't stay with me. It was my fault, Bella. It's my fault you're a werewolf. And let's not forget that I'm also the reason you lost your memory in the 1st place."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not really out-of-the-ordinary for me. Do you remember who you're talking to, Mr. It's-all-my-fault?" Jacob turned his head to look out the window.

We pulled into the drive way and walked back into the Cullen's house. The smell was even worse in the house. Carlisle smiled as we walked up to him. "Are you ready?" He asked. I shrugged. "What exactly do you have to do to me?"

Carlisle seemed hesitant. "Well….if I inject…" I froze. Inject meant needles. And…well needles and me…we just don't mix. I suddenly remembered being in the hospital after the whole James incident. I remembered exactly what Edward had said to me in the hospital: "Ravenous vampires trying to kill you, oh, that's nothing. An _IV_ on the other hand…"

Carlisle continued, interrupting my thoughts. "If I inject-"I flinched "just a bit of venom…vampire venom…directly to where the werewolf gene began to take over…it will kill the gene, and you'll be human again." He wrinkled his nose. "And you'll smell much better." He teased. I was still frozen. Needles. And the vampire venom stung…burned…it hurt like hell. Worse, even. "Are you alright, Bella?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I nodded slowly.

"But Carlisle…what if…what if you inject too much venom….and….." I trailed off.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "If that happens, I can always stop the transformation. Don't worry, Bella. You need to relax. We can't use the hospital without explaining everything to them, so…I suppose we use the hospital room upstairs. I'll prepare it, and we'll do what we can in about….well, whenever you're ready, I suppose." Carlisle walked off.

My knees gave out under me and I fell into Jacob's arms. He hurried me over to the couch, and Edward was with me in an instant. He put his cold hand on my clammy forehead. "Bella? Bella, honey, are you alright?" Edward asked.

I hadn't noticed that I'd passed out. It was odd. It just seemed like the usual to me.

Edward refused to leave my side. Although I could hear him, I couldn't respond in any way. I was paralyzed for the moment. Jacob had placed a cold, wet rag on my forehead. It felt horrible, and I wanted to tell him to get it off me, but I couldn't even groan. They had fans on and they were constantly putting cold water over me.

I started coming to about 3 hours later. I was lying on the bed up in Edward's room, and Jacob was the only one with me.

"Hey, Bells." He said softly. I stretched. "What happened?" I asked as he came over and sat beside me. "I have no idea. You just kinda passed out after Carlisle left. You've been out for about 3 hours." I sighed. "Where's Edward? And the others?" I asked. Edward refused to leave my side most about 99.9% of the time.

"They went hunting. They haven't been doing that a lot lately, you know?" I sighed again. "They give up too much for me." I tried to sit up, but Jacob held me down. "That's probably not the best thing to do right now." He cautioned. "Why?"

He chuckled. "The bloodsuckers don't want you going anywhere until they get back. My direct orders from Edward were: 'Ok, mutt. All we want you to do is keep her here in bed, and keep her happy. And don't give her fleas during that time. We don't need more dog problems. We'll be back, pup.'"

I pouted. "I just wanted to go downstairs so I could get an ice cream sandwich." Jacob hopped up and flew out the door. "On it!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. _Of course! I'm not capable of opening the freezer AND a box just to get an ice cream sandwich._

Jacob flew back in the room and handed me my ice cream sandwich. "Was that really necessary?" I asked. He shrugged. "And when did you start taking orders from Edward?" I demanded.

"Well, the thing is…they sorta bribed me." He said, embarrassed. "With a motorcycle to replace the old piece of crap I have." I shook my head, my eyes closed. "Jacob Black, what am I going to do with you?" He shrugged again. As soon as he shrugged, every Cullen came running upstairs. Edward hugged me tightly, despite the fact I smelled like a dog. His smell was actually burning my nose and my throat, but I ignored it. "Bella, don't you ever scare me like that again." He demanded. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Well, are you ready to become human again, Bella?" I sighed as I nodded yes. I stood up slowly. Then, Carlisle turned to Jacob. "And what about you? Have you made your decision?" I gasped as I looked to Jacob. His jaw dropped.

Then, he looked to me. He clenched his teeth together. "Can I talk to Bella?" He growled. The Cullen's slowly left the room. Edward growled before he left.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Jacob demanded. I sat down. "Because I like things the way they are. I didn't want you to give up what you are." I whispered. "So you just plain out didn't tell me I had the choice?"

I looked down. "I knew what you'd choose. You told me yourself that you wanted to be human again. And I didn't want that to happen." He raised his voice. "So you just didn't want me to be happy? Is that it?" I shook my head. "You also said there were good parts to being a werewolf. You'd regret being human again later. And then there'd be me to blame." Jacob shook his head in disgust as he hurried downstairs. "You just don't get it, Bella! You just don't get it!" He yelled as he ran out the door. I ran after him. He stood there, his back facing me, as the rain poured by the bucket full. "Jake, we need to talk!" I screamed

_Ok, there it is. Hope you liked it! Now I want you all to know that Bella will most certainly not be a werewolf forever. I had fun writing this one as well. I enjoy writing this series! I'm going to start more stories soon so be sure to check those out. Twilight 4-ever!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye Jacob Black

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

Jacob stood still, not reacting to what I had said. "There's nothing to talk about, Bella! You lied to me!" He yelled. I shook my head quickly, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks.

"No, I didn't! I can't lie, and you know that! I simply didn't tell you in fear of you giving up something you enjoy!" I yelled back. Jacob laughed darkly.

"You think I _enjoy_ being a monster? You think I _enjoy_ being able to crush people? Well guess what? I don't! I hate that I have the potential to take your life away with one movement!" He turned to look at me. He looked infuriated and…._terrifying_. I had never been scared of Jacob, but now was different. Instead of the sun, he was like a tornado. He was sweeping through, taking all my happiness, and flinging it somewhere else.

"And guess what, Jacob? You have the potential to take my life, but you refuse to do it! You have enough strength to keep from killing me, Jacob! Please, can't you just accept that?" I yelled back.

Jacob shook his head. "No, I can't." He whispered. He started to walk away. "Where are you going?!?" I asked, alarmed. He just shook his head and kept going.

I started to walk after him, but he turned around. "So you WANT to see me die?" He asked. My eyes became wide with horror, my jaw dropped. "What?" I squeaked.

"Well obviously me becoming human would be too much for you to handle, and I'm unhappy with being a werewolf, so death pretty much solves both those problems, don't you think?" He explained. I shook my head rapidly. "No! Death is NOT an option!" He nodded.

"It's the only option." He whispered. He started to run. I ran over, jumped into Edward's Volvo, and I was off. I slammed on the peddle and went after him. No one was dying if I could help it.

Once I got to Jacob, he was standing at the top of the cliff down in La Push. "What are you going to do Jacob?" I asked.

He looked over the edge of the cliff. "I'm going out with a 'bang'." He murmured. I stepped closer to him. "Jake, don't be stupid!" He smiled darkly. "I _want_ to be stupid." He said. I ran up to him, but I was too late.

Jacob dove off the cliff in a diving position just like I had just a few months before. "JACOB!" I cried. But there was no answer. I ran over to the edge just in time to see Jacob plunge into the water. "JACOB!" I wailed again as the tears began falling faster. I crumbled to the ground, my hands to my face. My best friend was dead, and it was my entire fault. Why didn't I tell him he could've been human again? I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT!

Edward ran up instantly. "Bella, what's happened?!?" As if he didn't already know! Jacob Black was dead, just like his parents. I'd never see his sweet smile, or feel his warm touch ever again. There thoughts only made me cry harder than I ever thought possible.

Edward simply sat beside me in the pouring rain as I lay on the ground, mourning for Jacob Black. He had said that he had the power to kill me with one simple movement, but I had the power to kill him with words that were left unspoken. I didn't understand this until…until it was too late.

Edward spoke up. "Bella, it's pouring down rain. I don't want you to be sick. I'd better get you home." He whispered. I couldn't believe him. He was worried about me? What about Jacob?

He picked me up and carried me to the Volvo. He sat me down and buckled my seat belt. "Bella, he may be alive." He said when he started the car. I shook my head. "No. Edward, he's gone." I cried. "He's gone, and he's never coming back. And it's my entire fault."

Edward shook his head. "He made the decision to jump off the cliff. You didn't tell him to do it." I also shook my head.

"But I killed him. Well, not in a literal sense but...Well you get the picture! He told me how he hated knowing that he could kill me with one simple movement, but I did something much worse. I killed him from the inside until it was too much for him to take. I led him on, and then chose you, and that started it all. Then, slowly, it all got to him. You got me pregnant, and he was on the edge. Then I betrayed him, and that did it. It got to him, didn't it? You can't tell me this isn't my fault! It clearly is!" I shouted.

"You didn't lead him on. He just took your friendship too seriously." He soothed me. I growled. "No! No he didn't! Don't pin this on him, Edward! I held his hand and laid in his arms just like I do with you! But we're not just, friends, are we?" For this, Edward had no reply. Suddenly, I began shaking again, but it wasn't because I was cold. I was _angry_. Not only angry, but upset as well. I shook violently as Edward pulled the car over. "Bella, you have to calm down." He murmured, trying not to push me any further. I quickly climbed out of the car as I fell to the ground, howling. I was trying so hard not to phase. If I phased, no one could communicate with me, unless I found the other werewolves. Jacob could no longer translate for us. These thoughts shook me harder.

I gripped the ground as Edward stood helplessly beside me. Finally, I heard the ripping sound I was waiting on. I howled and yelped as I remembered Jacob, and how his death was MY fault.

Edward stared at me. "Bella? Bella, go find the other werewolves, alright? Just tap your paw once for yes, ok?" I tapped my front left paw once. "Come right back here when you've found them. Follow my scent."

I sniffed him to be sure I had his scent. It burnt my nose. I took off into the forest.

It didn't take me long to run into Seth Clearwater. "Who…what…who are you?" He asked, confused. I scratched _phase _into the dirt. Seth shrugged, and he phased. He started thinking to me. _Who are you? I've never seen you around La Push before._

I snorted. _You've seen me around La Push a lot actually. It's me. Seth, it's me, Bella. _

_No way! You're not of Quileute descendant! _

I rolled my eyes. _Remember the whole Jacob-_I stopped thinking all together. How was I supposed to tell Seth?

_How are you supposed to tell me what?_ I whimpered as I thought of what happened to Jacob. Seth's jaw dropped.

_Jake's…..dead? I can't….no….I….I just saw him yesterday! Why would he….no!_Seth howled.

_I know Seth, I know. I want him back. I saw him plunge into the water, but there's a chance he's ok! He might be! I need your help, Seth. Help me get the rest of the wolves so we can get back to Edward._

Seth nodded. _So how did you become a werewolf again?_

I started leading him towards the rest of the werewolves, who were hanging out (in human form) by some cave.

_Because after Jacob scratched me, something planted a werewolf gene in me, and it got triggered and here I am. Now come on!_

I ran up to Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Leah. I barked madly. "Who is that?" Quil asked, confused. Sam shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. They all shuddered, and phased as well.

_Now who are you, stranger?_

I laughed …well it sounded like a bark, but I had meant to laugh. _Oh, I'm no stranger. It's me, Bella Swan. Now I need you to listen._

Sam stopped me, and I could go no further with my thoughts. _How are you a werewolf? It's not possible. You can't be Bella Swan._

I quickly ran through the story of how I became one of them. Sam seemed amused. _Now what do you want to tell us?_

I sighed. _It's Jacob. Carlisle found a way to change me back so I could be human again. But it works on all werewolves. Jake got mad because I didn't tell him…and he jumped off a cliff. He…he may be…well….dead. But it's not certain! We need your help to find him!_

Leah rolled her huge eyes. _What has Jake ever done for us?_

All of us answered her with a growl. _You will NEVER think of such a thing! Jacob is our brother, one of us! We must help him if what she says is true. _Sam thought defensively. Quil thought up. _We're going to have to be all over that ocean if we want to find Jacob. I have full confidence. We can do this, right guys?_

Leah growled. _Shut it, Leah!_ I growled.

The Quileute's were with me on this one. We all agreed. Sam led us back to where Edward stood. We were going to find Jacob Black. A single tear rolled down my fury cheek.

_Ok, there it is. I know it took forever, but I have been so busy lately! I have band, baton lessons, community services, and of course, homework. Then on Friday, I had to go to the YMCA with the rest of my school and today, I went to the Newport Aquarium with my sister and her friends down in Kentucky. Busy week for me. Anyways, hope you liked it! Twilight 4-ever!_

_XOXO ~!Jacquie!~ XOXO_


	20. Chapter 20: We'll find him

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I ran up to Edward and turned my head back to look at the other werewolves. "Good girl, Bella. Do you want a treat?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. He smiled. "Now you can all phase back, or you can stay like this." Sam looked to all of us.

_We will stay in wolf form. Bella will have to stay too so she can follow what's going on without you telling her._ Edward nodded. "Alright. Fair enough. But you must tell me what Bella says….err…..thinks because I still can't read her thoughts. Sam nodded as well.

_We understand what has happened to Jacob, and we are willing to help you search for him. Is your coven going to be involved with the search?_ Sam asked. Edward nodded.

"All but one. Rosalie, my blonde adopted sister never took a liking to Jacob as the rest of us did. She will stay behind." I nodded. That was just like Rosalie. _When are we gonna look for Jake? Where are we gonna look for Jake? COME ON GUYS!!! Pick up the pace! _Seth thought. I slapped him with my paw. Jacob was right. Seth was annoying. Seth rolled his eyes.

"So have you come up with a game plan yet?" Edward asked. Sam looked to me. _You saw him last, Bella. Where do you think we should start?_ I thought it over. _Well he jumped off the highest cliff, so we defiantly want to check around there, and near the main beach. Other than that, I guess we just search the ocean until we find him. We can always follow his scent so long as he's alive._ Sam nodded in approval. He explained my plan to Edward and he also nodded in approval. "You all should probably start searching on land seeing as we vampires have the advantage in the water. You must stay in wolf form so I can know if you guys find anything. Fair enough?" He asked. We nodded.

_We should start searching quickly. Bella will phase and follow you back to your house so she can explain her plan. The rest of you must follow me to the beach to begin the search._ The others ran off into the forest. Edward tossed a pile of clothes in front of me. "Seeing as you destroyed your clothes, I thought you may need those." I nodded as I phased back, and threw the clothes on quickly. He muffled a laugh as we walked (human pace) back to the Cullen house.

I walked in the door and all the Cullen's were in the living room. "We have to find Jacob." Edward said. Rosalie put her hands up in defeat. "I'm out of here." She lurched for the back door. I growled under my breath. "Behave." Edward whispered.

"I have a plan. But my plan needs your help to work. You all have the advantage in the water. All you have to do is simply search for Jacob in the sea. Would you mind?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me with a warm smile.

"Bella, we'd all be happy to help. When would you like us to start?" I smiled, happy that they were going to cooperate. "Actually, we're going to start the search tonight. Is that alright?" Before I could blink, each and every one of the Cullen's (aside from Rosalie and Edward) were out the door, and probably searching down at La Push.

Edward and I took the Volvo down to La Push. (He was starting to get worried about me and all the time I'd spent on my feet.) We climbed out of the Volvo and saw that everyone had begun searching.

Edward kissed me and hopped into the ocean. I laughed as he swam towards Carlisle. I walked over to the forest, took my clothes off, shook a bit, and phased. _How's the search going?_ I asked….err….thought to the guys (and Leah).

_We haven't found anything yet. _Embry answered. _Are you looking for everything? I mean, you know, clothes, hair, wallets, everything? _I asked.

_Yes! Give us a break Bella, we're trying! _Leah growled. She was lucky I was no where near her.

I started running around the beach, sniffing around to see if Jake had been here recently. Suddenly, Seth was screaming. _They found something! The vampires found something!_

We all took of running, barking madly as we did so. Edward walked up to us, dripping wet.

_What did you find?_ Sam asked eagerly.

"Jacob's wallet is on one of the rocks in the middle of the ocean. We followed the scent and it got closer to shore. So he may be ashore somewhere. Start checking out the water's edge." I was relieved. Maybe Jacob was alive somewhere, and I could fix all this. Or maybe…no. I was going to stay positive. _Spread out!_ Sam ordered.

I took off towards the eastern side of the beach, following Jake's scent. I followed it half way up the beach, but found nothing. I continued sniffing, despite the fact that his scent was gone. I ran all over that beach, but I didn't find one piece of evidence that said Jacob was alive.

Finally, Edward came up to get me. "Bella, it's 4:30 in the morning. You need to get home and get some rest. You can search again once you're well rested." I whimpered. I didn't _want_ to sleep! I had to find Jacob!

I trotted over to the far side of the beach where I had left my clothes. I phased back and pulled my clothes on. Edward was with my in an instant. "Ready?" I sighed as I nodded. We walked over to his Volvo. Right as I was about to get in, I heard a faint voice. "Bella…" It whispered. It wasn't near, that's for sure.

"Wait!" Edward's head snapped in the same direction as mine. "It's Jacob! Edward, it's Jacob! I have to go get him!" I flipped out of the car, but Edward was right in front of me. "Bella, the other werewolves are all over it. I have to get you home." I shoved at him, trying to get past him.

"NO! Edward, Jacob is out there! Please!" I begged. Edward put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I can't let you do that. If Jacob is out there, the others will get him, and you can see him in the morning."

I started to shake as I backed towards the Volvo. He wasn't going to let me save my best friend…because he was worried about me? It made no sense! I wasn't the one drowning in the middle of the ocean! "Bella, calm down! Jacob will be ok." He soothed me. I sank to the ground in tears, still shaking. I wanted Jacob. I wanted him to wrap his warm, muscular arms around me, and tell me that everything was ok. I wanted to go back in time, and tell him the words that were left unsaid.

I wanted…needed my Jacob back.

_________________________________________________________________________Alright! So there it is. So if I get the next chapter done today, then I will post it. Actually, I'm pretty bored, so I probably will post it today. So I hope you liked it, and I can't wait for the next one!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	21. Chapter 21: RIP

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!!

I sat upstairs in Edward's room, my arms bound tightly around my knees. Turns out that Jacob was no where near the beach. In fact, I'm starting to think I imagined his voice, just like I had when Edward had left.

Edward wouldn't allow me to search, so he ordered Jasper to stay home with me. "Jasper can calm you down in case you get worked up again." He had said. I had rolled my eyes at him.

I sighed as I slowly stood up. It was getting very hard just to do that. I toddled my way downstairs where I heard music. It wasn't Edward's piano though. I hadn't known that anyone else in the Cullen family was musical. But, hey. With a family full of vampires, anything is possible, or so it seemed.

I walked into the living room, my hands cradling my torso. Jasper smiled at me. He was strumming a guitar. "Hello, Bella. Are you doing alright?" I couldn't help but smile back. "Of course. I just wanted to know where the music was coming from. You never mentioned you played guitar." I said. He shrugged. "It never came up."

He continued strumming the strings. It was a nice sound. I sat listening for what seemed to be days, yet I was never bored. I listened in amazement. Jasper was a very good guitar player. I watched his fingers move from fret to fret, string to string.

He sat the guitar down. "May I?" I asked, hand extended towards the guitar. He nodded. "Go ahead."

I picked up the guitar and laid it on my leg, just as I had seen Jasper do. I put my fingers on the different frets and strummed the strings. It surprised me when the noise sounded musical rather than….well…..not….musical….

"Do you play?" He asked. I shook my head sheepishly. "I've never even held a guitar before. I'm not very….musical." He chuckled. "You could be….You want it?" I starred at him. "The guitar? But it's yours." Jasper shrugged.

"I have another one, and besides, I wanted to get rid of that one anyways. You can't plug it into an amplifier."

"Thanks. I guess I'll learn how to play it then." Jasper grinned. He could tell I had no idea what I was doing. "I'll help you if you want. Or you can learn off the internet." I handed it back to him. "I think I'll find Jacob first." I stood up. He stood up as well. "Edward said-"

I interrupted him. "I know damn well what Edward said. But Jacob is my friend, and I'd like to find him. What if Alice went missing, and Edward told you that you had to stay here while everyone else searched?" He pursed his lips together.

"That's different. I'm not a pregnant werewolf, am I?" I sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He doesn't want you to get hurt, Bella. And what if….well, what if Jacob isn't alive? Can you imagine what it would do to you if you saw him dead?"

I froze. What if Jacob was dead? Well then I needed to see him! Even if he wasn't alive, it wasn't too late to apologize. "Jasper! Please! I need to find Jacob! Please!" I pleaded. Tears began to spill onto my cheeks. He sighed. "You have 2 hours." I smiled. "Thank you, Jasper." I flew out the door, and down to La Push.

Edward was there waiting for me, of course. He read Jasper's thoughts…"What do you think you're doing?" I stopped in front of him. "I'm going to find Jacob. Now if you don't mind, I-"Edward pushed me back a bit. "Well, I do mind. You need to rest. Bella, the others are calling it a night. Maybe you should call it a night, too."

I shook my head. "I haven't done anything yet. Give me 2 hours, and I'll call it a night, ok?" He sighed as he ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "Fine. 2 hours. Then you have to come home, alright?" I nodded as I ran off. "Jacob!!! Jacob!! JAKE!!!" I shouted, hoping by some miracle, he would call back.

I looked all over La Push. I even checked the cliff where I had last seen him. But he was absolutely no where to be found.

Eventually, Edward forced me to come to the Volvo. I walked over to him. "Did you find anything?" I shook my head. "Nothing."

He opened the door for me when I heard a clear voice yell "BELLA!!!" I gasped as I ran towards the beach. "JACOB!!!" I yelled back. He kept screaming. It sounded as if he were in pain. "BELLA!!! BELLA!!! BELLA!!!"

I ran faster, and suddenly, it was like I was still the same, clumsy human. I tripped, hitting a rock on the way down. I heard a faint snap, but I ignored it. I got up and kept running. Running and screaming, screaming and running. Finally, I made it to the water's edge. "JACOB!!!" I yelled once more.

"Bella…" I heard him whisper. He was close now. Suddenly, I took a slow step back. Jacob was dragging himself up to me. He was damp, but not as wet as he should be if he had been in the ocean the entire time. I looked behind him to see that he was leaving a trail of fresh blood behind him.

"JACOB!!! What…what happened?" I asked frantically as I kneeled beside him. "Bella….someone….shot…." He moaned between screams. "EDWARD!!!" I yelled. I couldn't do this alone. I put my palm on the side of Jake's face. "Jacob, stay with me! Please!" I started crying. Here was my best friend, and he was dying. Not dead, but dying.

"Bella…..I'm sorry." Were his last words before he closed his eyes.

"NO!!! NO JACOB!! PLEASE!!'"I cried. I could here Edward on the phone with Carlisle. "Carlisle, you have to hurry. Bella just found Jacob, and it looks like he was shot. It doesn't look good." He hung up as I sat there with my best friend who had just closed his eyes, possibly forever.

_________________________________________________________________________Alright, so there it is! Now guys, I am thinking about doing one more chapter today! So read and review, and the next chapter will be up! Thanks for reading! Twilight 4-ever!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	22. Chapter 22: Who done it?

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I also do NOT own the song Bella sings! "My Life Would Suck Without You" Is by Kelly Clarkson, and all rights go to her, and anyone else involved in the songs making/writing!

It didn't take long after that for Carlisle to pull up in an ambulance, though he would've been there sooner if he'd ran. He was treating Jacob quickly on the beach. Edward and Emmett had forced me to sit in the back of the ambulance to check out my nose.

"I'm fine! I need to see Jacob!" I demanded. "Bella, your nose is gushing out blood. We need to fix it before it sets wrong." Edward told me.

I wasn't buying it. "I don't care about my nose! I need to see Jacob! Now!"

Emmett snapped my nose to the right, my nails dug into Edward's arm.

I stood up slowly and ran over to Jacob and Carlisle. "Is he alright? What happened to him?" I asked frantically.

"He was shot. I'm trying to get the bullet out, but it looks like he'll need surgery. Edward? Help me put Jacob on the stretcher." Edward lifted Jacob up onto the stretcher and towed him over to the ambulance.

Carlisle hopped into the front seat and drove off. "Edward! We have to get to the hospital!" Edward pulled me back. "Maybe you should stay here in case…" He cut off. _In case Jacob doesn't pull through._ I finished his sentence mentally. Edward looked away. "Bella, as much as I hate Jacob…I'd never do this to him. I'd never wish this upon him." He whispered.

The tears began to spill onto my cheeks. "I know." I murmured. "I know that…well you wouldn't do something that would hurt me like this." I sighed as the sobs broke free. I didn't let Edward wrap his arms around me and sooth me like he usually did. I just decided to tough it out. Plus, I didn't want Edward to sooth me. It wasn't enough. I needed to see Jacob, happy and smiling, just like old times.

Later that night, around 5:00 a.m., Edward tried to get me to go home. I was stupidly stubborn as I told him "I'm not leaving until Jacob is alright." A stupid answer, but Edward accepted it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Jacob has been in the hospital for about a week now (and I'm officially 3 months pregnant as well) and he hasn't woken up yet. Edward still won't allow me to see him. Eventually, I fell asleep at the beach, and Edward took me home. I've taken up guitar. I can play pretty well, or that's what Jasper says. I suppose I'll head down to the cliff in La Push for a while with my guitar._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I picked up my guitar and headed down to La Push. Edward saw me, but said nothing; he knew where I was headed. I didn't bother taking the truck anymore, seeing as it took about 5 minutes for me to run down to La Push.

I sat on the cliff, my legs dangling off the edge. I placed the guitar on my lap and began to play, softly at first, but louder as I started singing.

"_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight. I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up, too. Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you. 'Cause we belong together now, yeah. Forever united here somehow, yeah. You got a piece of me and honestly my life would suck without you."_ And it was all true.

My life did suck without Jacob. I silently thanked Kelly Clarkson for writing songs that went so well with my life. "So your life sucks without me, huh?" A familiar, husky voice said. I turned around quickly. "JACOB!" I screamed. I dropped the guitar and ran over to him. I tried to hug him, though my torso got in my way. "Jacob, I missed you!" I screamed as I cried.

I pulled back. "Jacob…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If you want to be human again, go ahead, it's not my decision." Jacob shook his head.

"Bella, I completely overreacted. It was ridiculous. Besides, I can't give up being a werewolf when there are people who need to be protected."

I nodded in agreement. "If that's what you want to do."

He grinned. "By the way, you have a lovely singing voice. You never mentioned you played guitar."

I blushed. "Actually, I learned while you were in the hospital. Oh and thank you."

He stroked my cheek. I smiled as he pulled me into a light hug. He was beginning to be extremely cautious with me. He was definitely picking that up from Edward. I rolled my eyes as I snuggled deeper in Jacob's chest. He picked me up as I giggled. He jogged with me back to the Cullen's house.

He walked inside with me and set me on the couch. Everyone (Quileute's and Cullen's) were waiting for us. "So now to begin the search." Edward murmured. I looked at him, confused. "The search for what?" I asked.

Edward looked over to me. "Well _you_ won't be searching for anything. It's too dangerous for you. The rest of us will be searching for the immortal that did this to Jacob and Billy." He answered.

"Someone….the person who…shot…You mean…the person who shot Jake and Billy…was the same person?" I whispered.

Edward nodded. "The scent is the same, Bella. And we know who it is…" He whispered the last part, hopping I wouldn't hear.

"Who?" I asked. Edward sighed. "Caius."

Oh, I remembered Caius. He had been the one who wanted to kill me when Alice and I had gone to Volterra, Italy to save Edward. Thank goodness Aro had been there, or I'd be a pile of dust right now. But what would Caius want with the Blacks?

"Why was he after Jacob and Billy?" I asked. He walked over to the computer desk and handed me a note.

It read: "_Dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this note, you have surely found your friend, Jacob Black. I cannot say whether he is dead or not, for I am not sure. I will admit that it was I who shot young Jacob. I do not have to be near you to know your exact thoughts at the moment. "What would Caius want with the Blacks?" Well, it's quite simple, really. You do remember coming here to Volterra, do you not? Well, I still believe you should've been killed. It's nothing personal; I just follow the rules, that is all. So back to my simple explanation, I have discovered that not only are you still mortal, but that you and Edward are expecting. We had a deal, Bella. As long as you are mortal, I shall take the life of a loved one. The others do not approve, nor do they know, but this will be effective, my dear. _

_-Caius._

I crumpled the note, shaking instantly. I ran out the door, cussing. I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder. "Bella, what do you think you're doing?" He asked,

I turned around, still shaking. "Jacob…" I whispered. "He tried to _kill_ you. He did kill Billy. Now it's _my_ turn. He's NOT killing anyone else. Now let me go!" I said, shaking Jacob's hand off my shoulder.

He pulled me back. "You're not going." He said firmly. "I don't care, Bella. The rest of us are going to take care of this, but not you."

That was it. I was sick of people telling me 'no'. I was a werewolf! I wanted to fight! Why should everyone else do it for me?

I slapped Jacob across the face. "Jacob, I'm SICK and TIRED of being left out! This isn't all about you, you know! This involves me now, too! And…well, frankly I don't care if you don't like it!"

I ran for the beach, not caring what happened at home. I was going to kill Caius.

_________________________________________________________________________Ok! There it is! I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I wasn't sure how to make all this work. So I apologize, and I will try to have another chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! Twilight 4 ever!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	23. Chapter 23: I want to fight

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I ran through the forest, trying to make it to La Push before someone caught me. It was only a matter of time…I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, also concentrating on now phasing at the same time. Caius couldn't know that not only was I mortal and expecting, but I was also a werewolf. God only knows who he would kill over that.

Of course, it began to rain right before I set foot on the beach. I ran around, desperately trying to find Caius so he could suffer a slow, painful death…

I ran up onto the cliff as I angrily stop my foot. "Where are you, Caius?!?" I screamed. I looked up into the pouring rain towards the dark, black clouds. "Don't be a coward! Come forth and fight me!" I screamed louder.

I shook my head in disgust. "Coward!" I yelled into the sky. I heard a faint rumble from the beach. I looked down to see Edward and Jacob, frantically looking around the beach. I heard their conversation.

"She slapped me and took off! I just heard her yell!" Jacob shouted. Edward clenched his fists. "I know. I didn't say I didn't believe you. I said I didn't see her." He said, jaw also clenched.

I could've yelled out to them, but they spotted me. Both of their jaws dropped, and their eyes grew larger.

I tried to figure out why, and then it hit me. I knew what this looked like. I was standing on the edge of a cliff…and I was angry…They thought I was going to jump, just like I had after Edward left, and Jacob ditched me. "NO!" They screamed in unison.

They took off running, headed for the cliff. I thought about running to meet them, but I didn't. Once they got up to me, they both pinned me to the ground as I fought pointlessly. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?!?" Jacob screamed in my face. I spit on him. "Gross!" He complained, but he didn't let me up.

"Bella, how could you try to jump off a cliff again?" Edward asked calmly. "I wasn't planning to jump off a cliff! I was looking for Caius. Why would I jump off a cliff?" I asked calmly. Edward sighed as he helped me up. I put my hand on my stomach. "You've really got to stop doing that. I mean, pinning me down and stuff. It's hard enough to get up, you know." Edward put his cold hand on my stomach. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Jacob looked at me. "Well, if mommy and daddy are done with baby, I'd like to get home." He said. I giggled.

"Jacob, no one said _you_ couldn't go home. I'm the only one who lives with the Cullens." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, your blo- Edward is almost as protective of me as he is of you. He won't let me leave." I smiled to Edward as he scooped me up in his arms.

We got home about a minute or two later, and everyone was waiting for us. Alice ran up to me and hugged me. She put her hand on my stomach. "You will NEVER risk your life, or my niece and/or nephew's life again, Bella Swan!" She yelled.

I giggled. Seeing small, little Alice angry was so funny. "Ok, ok. Whatever you say, Aunt Alice." She smiled, both happy that I agreed with her, and at the thought of being an aunt.

"Now back to Caius…" Edward murmured. "Edward, I want to do _something_. I don't have to fight; I just want to do something. If you could get him down, let me finish him off. Edward, I have to do something. Please?" I asked in a small voice. I couldn't let everyone else take care of my problem.

He shook his head. "I will NOT risk you and my child like that. You need to stay out of the fight, love." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him off.

"Edward, why would you fight for Jacob in the 1st place? You hate him!" Angry tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

"Because you love him, Bella. He's been hurt, and it angers you. I'm going to kill Caius for upsetting you, and that means fighting for Jacob."

Jacob walked towards Edward. He sighed. "Thank you." He murmured. Edward grinned triumphantly.

I wrapped my arms around Jacob and nuzzled into his chest. Guilt didn't work on him, but it felt nice to be in his arms. His arms constricted around me. "Bella, don't do this. Don't fight. Do it for me…and…and Edward." I shook my head. Caius had tried to kill Jacob, and now it was my turn to kill Caius.

"Let me come to Italy. I'm going to be there, at least." Carlisle already had our plane tickets. We were scheduled to board the plane tomorrow, and arrive in Volterra, Italy the next day.

We were all going. But I was the one who would kill Caius.

_________________________________________________________________________Ok, so there it is! I am soooooooo sorry it took so long! I needed more ideas, so I know this one probably sucks. Anyways, I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I am done typing this message, so it will probably be up tonight. Thanks for being so patient with me! Twilight 4 ever!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	24. Chapter 24: Killing Caius

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

Someone shook me lightly. "Bella…Bella, sweetheart, wake up." The voice whispered. I opened my eyes to see that it was Edward who was trying to wake me up. "What?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "We have to leave for the airport. Alice packed your things for you." I moaned.

"I don't want to get up…" I whispered. He rolled his eyes. I looked at the clock to see that it was only 1:15 a.m. "Bella, do you want me to carry you?" He asked. I didn't answer. I rolled over onto my other side, hoping he would go away. Instead, he pulled me into his arms and carried me down stairs. "She didn't want to wake up?" Jacob guessed. Edward nodded. "Would you mind carrying her out to the car while I put the luggage in the boot?" I felt myself being put into Jacob's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

Jacob walked out to the car and sat me in the backseat. I grabbed a blanket out from under the seat and covered myself with it. Edward was with me in an instant. He wrapped his arms around me as I drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

* * * *

The next thing I remember is waking up in the plane. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. Edward chuckled softly. "We're almost to Italy. About another 45 minutes or so." He whispered. I noticed that the other passengers were sleeping. I stretched as I looked out the window. "What time is it?" I asked. Edward checked his watch. "About noon in Italy time." I nodded. I spent the next 45 minutes looking out the window.

"Passengers, we will be landing in 20 minutes. Please put your seats in the correct up right position." We all shifted our seats back.

"How are you planning to go outside in the sunlight?" I whispered. If he went into the sunlight…well he'd sparkle like a diamond. "Easy. It's supposed to rain. We'll be under umbrellas, we'll stay at a hotel until about 10 pm, and that's when we make our move."

I nodded. Of course they wouldn't go into this 'blind'. Alice could predict weather patterns.

We got off the plane and just as Alice had predicted, it was pouring down rain. We took a rental car to our hotel. Edward took all the luggage inside while Jacob and I slept in the only two beds in the room. I felt bad seeing as I slept most of the day, but no one seemed surprised or bothered. I woke up around 8:00 p.m. to find everyone discussing strategy for the fight. I walked over and sat beside Edward. He kissed me.

"Good morning." He murmured. I sat on his lap as they continued to discuss strategy. Jasper and Carlisle would take down the Volturi guard while Esme and Alice fought off Jane and Alec. Edward, Emmett, and Jacob would take care of everyone else. Rosalie didn't come with us. She refused to do anything for Jacob.

"So are you suggesting that I stay here?" I asked. Everyone except for Edward looked away. "It's not fair to risk your life like that, love. Nobody wants you to do this." He said, taking my hand in his.

"I'm a _werewolf_ for crying out loud! I'm not defenseless anymore!" I yelled. Jacob was _my_ best friend! Caius was killing people that _I_ loved! Why should they fight for me?

Jacob took my hand and pulled me into the hallway. "What gave you the right to do that?!?" I demanded. He tapped his head and grinned. Stupid mind-reading blood sucker…

"Bella…" He whispered, his hand on the side of my face. "Why would you be so stupid? Why would you want to kill a vampire for me?" He asked. I looked down. "You know why." I whispered.

He knew I loved him. He'd known it since I'd asked him kiss me right before Edward had killed Victoria. Although I did truly love him (much more than I should) it was not enough to change anything.

"Bella, we can all take care of this. You don't need to do anything." He said. "I don't _need_ to do anything, but I _have_ to do something." I replied.

He looked confused. "What?"

I sighed. "You're my friend. Caius is killing people I love. Don't you think I should have some part in this?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, I don't think you should. You'd be putting too much at risk." I rolled my eyes. He'd picked that up from Edward.

"But Jacob, I'm not the clumsy little girl I once was. I want to enjoy the last days of my being a werewolf." I whispered. Guilt wouldn't work, but….well maybe….maybe it would work.

"Don't you see, Bella? You don't have to give it up." He responded. I looked into his eyes. What was he trying to say?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He stroked my cheek again. "If you don't want to give it up, then don't. It's your choice, not theirs."

Stay a werewolf? But at what cost? "Jacob…you know I can't do that. What about Edward?" He shook his head.

"You don't need him. Hear me out here, Bells. If you stayed a werewolf, we could be together. You love me. You know you do. We could have our happily ever after. This is our shot, Bells." He said.

I hated when he did this. I did love him. I loved him with all my heart, and he felt the same way. But I loved Edward with much more than just my heart. I needed both of them, though. But I knew who I couldn't live without. I remembered back when Edward had left me. My whole universe had fallen apart, and I was lifeless. I needed Edward, needed him like a drug…and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Jacob…" I said, my throat thick. "I can't…I mean…I…" Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Jacob…I…I love him….I can't….be a….werewolf forever….I-"

But I was interrupted. Interrupted by what I think was a vision. I saw Caius taking to Aro about taking a trip to Jacksonville in search of a new born vampire. But he was making it up. He was going to kill Renee. Jacob shook me. "Bells! Please tell me you didn't go into shock!"

I snapped out of the vision. "Jacob, I have to go!" I yelled, turning around. He grabbed me. "What happened to you?" He demanded.

"A vision, I think. I have to go! Please, just promise me you won't tell them! Jacob, please!" I begged. I had to do this.

I didn't wait for him to answer. I ran out of the hotel, and through the streets of Voltera.

I found the ally which lead to the Volturi and I jumped down into the hole in the street.

I ran as fast as I could, pushing through crowds of people (and possibly a vampire or two) until I got to the big doors. I opened the doors as fast as I could, and there stood Caius.

He grinned evilly. "So there you are, . I've been expecting you." He said. I growled furiously.

"So where is your clan, dearest Bella?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes as I crouched. "I'm alone." I whispered.

He chuckled. "So stupid of them to send you alone. I am alone as well, so I will focus only on killing you."

I heard a thump from behind me. I turned around, and Jacob was there. Jacob! He'd followed me! Now he was going to die with me. Terrific.

"Who is your friend?" Caius asked curiously.

"I am Jacob Black. Quileute descendant, and great grandson of Ephraim Black." Jacob said, his voice confident. Caius raised his eyebrows.

"A werewolf, now are we?" He asked. Jacob grinned. But it was Sam's grin, not my grin. Then again, my grin seemed hardly appropriate at the time.

"You killed my father." Jacob accused. "And then you tried to kill me. I was the lucky one. You on the other hand…not so lucky." There was angry moisture in Jacob's eyes.

Caius grinned. Jacob and I growled furiously. I was the first to make a move. I sprang at Caius and knocked him to the ground. He threw me into the wall. I shrieked in anger.

I shook, and phased. Jacob had already done so.

I watched as Jacob ran towards Caius and knocked him into one of the magnificent pillars. It fell to the ground in millions of pieces. Caius threw Jacob up towards the ceiling.

I ran behind Caius and bit him on the neck, slinging him around in my mouth like a rag doll. He grabbed a hold my front left leg, and tore it off,

I yelped as I fell over onto the ground.

Then, I saw the big doors fall onto the ground. And there were the Cullens.

Edward sprung onto Caius, biting his neck exactly where I had. Alice and Esme fought off the guard, and Jasper and Emmett grabbed Caius.

No. I wanted to be the one who killed Caius. I looked over to my missing limb, and then to Caius's pained face.

I couldn't move. I just had to watch. Then Caius escaped, and ran towards me, jaw open. I was up on three legs, growling. He came up to me.

I bit his leg and threw him into the wall behind me. Edward growled as he pinned Caius to the wall.

"Edward, you don't want to do that." Edward growled again. "Yes I do."

He snapped Caius's neck. I winced.

I growled as I tore Caius from Edward's hands and pinned him down. I tore his right arm from his torso. He grabbed me with his left hand. "I will not be beaten by a dog." He slammed be against the ground, snapping my right hind leg in the process. At least it didn't fall off.

I didn't pay attention to the pain. I had to kill Caius first. I growled one last time before Caius bit me. I was completely paralyzed with pain. Edward tore Caius's head from his body, and then went to throw him into the fire.

The venom running through my veins felt worse now. Vampire venom was poison to werewolves. I phased back, hoping it would help, but it didn't. It just gave me the ability to scream. Jacob was helping Edward until he heard me scream. He turned around, and instantly phased back, throwing on a pair of sweat shorts.

He ran over to me. "Bella? Bella, what did he do?" I could only scream. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't move. I was flopping around like a fish out of water, but I wasn't the one moving myself.

Jacob was trying to figure out what happened, and then he froze. He ran his fingers over my right shoulder. "Edward!" He shouted. Edward ran over. I screamed louder. "What did he do to her?!?" He demanded. Jacob pointed to my shoulder. Edward's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to die. "Carlisle!" Edward shouted. Now Carlisle was examining my shoulder.

"Well first of all, someone might want to go get her left arm…and...I don't know what to do about her shoulder. I don't think sucking the venom out would help. I think…well maybe if she had more werewolf poison…it would help." He looked to Jacob. I screamed louder. I felt like I was being dipped in acid, stabbed, shot, and burned all at once.

"I….How do I…?" He asked, confused. The first time he'd injected me with werewolf poison, he'd clawed me across the face. He obviously wouldn't do that again.

"Well, you should try clawing her shoulder, right below and above where Caius bit her." Jacob sighed as his body shook, taking on his wolf form. "Right here, and here." Carlisle instructed, pointing above and below the bite marks.

Jacob put his warm paw on my shoulder before clawing and tearing into my arm.

* * * *

My eyes fluttered open. I felt cool hands on my left arm. Well thank goodness. They got my arm back for me. I also felt warm hands on my right shoulder. "Bella?" Edward asked. "Edward?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I noticed that Edward's scent no longer burned my nose.

I also realized that Jacob and I were no longer the same temperature. He felt hot to me again. "I'm not a werewolf anymore." I said. Edward ignored me.

"What were you thinking, Bella? Why did you go after him alone?" His tone was angry, and a bit frightening.

"I had…well I think it was a vision. I saw Caius telling Aro that…that he'd heard news of new born vampires near Jacksonville. But he was lying. He was going to kill Renee."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "How did you have a vision? It's not possible." Alice came forward.

"I've been experimenting with my visions, and I've found that if a vision has something to do with someone else, I can let them see it, too. So I let Bella see that vision." She said in a small voice. Edward shook his head.

"Alice, you should've known that it would've driven her to this!" I looked down. My right leg was in a cast, I had stitches in my left arm, Caius's bite marks on my right shoulder, and the two claw marks right above and below them.

I had more injuries now then I had when I'd fought James.

"Edward, I made the decision to go. It's not her fault! Besides, I'm still alive, aren't I?" Edward sighed. "Bella, don't you realize what could've happened to you? Do you realize how much you put at risk? Do you realize that I nearly went into a panic attack when Alice saw you and Jacob fighting Caius? Do you-" I cut him off.

"Do you realize that I am perfectly ok?" I asked. Other than my arm, my broken leg, the bite marks, and the claw marks, I was ok. I was alive, talking and breathing.

"Bella, I understand that, but you don't need to be out fighting vampires and running after adolescent werewolves all the time. It's simply too much for you at the time, love." He said, putting his cold hand on my torso.

I jumped a bit. Not at the cold touch of his hand (I was used to that) but for another reason. "Love, did I hurt you? Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. I stared down at my torso, dazed.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "Then what's the matter?" Jacob and Edward asked in unison.

"It…" I whispered. I was so surprised. It was strange. After everything that had happened, this was bringing joy to me. I looked up to Edward, and then back to my torso. "It moved." I said.

Why did this make me so happy? I wasn't sure. Maybe it was because my baby was actually there. It wasn't a dream. This was my baby. Edward's baby. Edward Cullen's Baby.

_________________________________________________________________________Ok, so there it is! Sorry it took so long, but after the last chapter of my other series, I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter! So here it is! Be sure to review! Thanks for reading! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	25. Chapter 25: It's a ::::::!

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been exactly 2 ½ months since we killed Caius. My injuries are pretty much healed, I'm not a werewolf anymore, and the baby is fine. Speaking of which, as of yesterday, I am 6 ½ months pregnant. Carlisle told me that I could find out the gender of the baby whenever I wanted, but he didn't tell anyone else, and I'm kind of glad he didn't. People are actually starting to take sides over this. I mean, there's like 'Team Girl' and 'Team Boy'. Not very creative, are they? But I'm undecided. Edward, Emmett, and Jacob are all on 'Team Boy'. Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie are on 'Team Girl'. Carlisle is with me, but he's the only one. However, I am thinking about finding out the gender and telling only Edward today. Well, we'll see how things go, I suppose._

_Love, Bella Swan-Cullen_

I giggled. I loved tacking Edward's last name onto mine. I put my diary down and tried to stand up. But instead of being able to stand up, I fell back onto the bed. I sighed. "Edward!" I yelled. I hated having to rely on him for everything…

He was by my side in seconds. "Yes, love?" He asked. I held my hand out. "Can you help me up? I want to go downstairs." He chuckled as he pulled me into his arms and walked me (his pace) downstairs.

I sat down on the couch between Jacob and Edward. "Morning, Bells." Jacob greeted me, although it was noon. "Hey, Jake." I replied.

"So have you found out the gender yet? Bella! Have you?" Rosalie asked excitedly. I'd never been one of Rosalie's favorite people, but she couldn't resist babies. "No, not yet." I said. Edward wrapped his arm around me and put his hand on my stomach. The baby wasn't yet used to Edward's cold touch, making it jump in response. My hand flew to my stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. I nodded. "It's just kicking…" I told him. "Bella, please! Will you just figure out if it's a he or a she already?" Jacob asked. "Well…a while ago…Carlisle told me I could find out the gender if I wanted…but…" I began, but I didn't get to finish.

"Why didn't you tell us? We have to know! It's a girl! No, it's a boy! Let's find out!" Everyone shouted as they gathered around me. "ENOUGH!" Edward screamed. Everyone jumped back, and I began to cry. Heaven only knows why, but I did. Edward wrapped his cool arms around me. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you. Shhh…"

I nuzzled into his chest, which was becoming rather hard to do. Edward kissed my forehead. "It's alright. I won't hurt you, Bella. I promise. You're ok."

The tears stopped as quickly as they had come, and I realized everyone was staring at me. I blushed as I looked away. Edward turned his head so he could look at me. "You have an excuse." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

Jacob (trying to be extremely careful with what he did now) began talking quietly. "Are you going to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well…I am curious…" I said, smiling. "Yes!" Everyone shouted. Edward chuckled. "As soon as Carlisle returns from his hunting trip in about…oh….1/2 an hour, we'll find out." I promised. Edward's eyes sparkled.

"Then for ½ an hour, will you come with me, and only me?" He asked. I nodded as he picked me up and whisked me out the door. He walked (surprisingly) to our meadow. It was filled with beautiful foliage.

I couldn't lay on the ground if I was planning on getting back up, so I sat on a fallen tree. Edward seemed…anxious. Or…nervous. Very unusual for him. We'd been there for about 15 minutes when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Hey, it's Jake. Carlisle's back, and he said whenever you're ready, we'll find out." He said. "Ok. Sounds good. We'll be home in a few. Bye, Jake." I responded. "Bye."

I sighed. "Carlisle-"I began. Edward moaned. "No. We're not going back! Not yet anyways…" I stared at him, confused. "What're you talking about?" I asked. "Bella…" He began. He took my hand and slid onto one knee. "I've waited over a century for you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Bella, I want you to be mine, and mine forever. Will you marry me?" He asked.

My mouth fell open. He opened a small, black, velvet box, revealing a golden band with a heart shaped diamond on it. "Oh…oh my gosh…" I breathed.

I looked to Edward. "I….well…yes! Oh, yes, Edward! A million times, yes!" I shouted. He slid the ring on my finger as I pounced into his awaiting arms. I pressed my lips against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I said between kisses. "I love you, too." He answered between kisses as well.

Eventually, we had to go back to the main house. If we hadn't of left when we did, Jacob probably would've came and dragged us home. As soon as we walked in, Jacob grabbed my arm. "I didn't think you two were ever going to come home!" He said. Alice squealed. "Oh, Edward, you did it! You finally did it! You proposed to her! Oh, and she said yes!" Jacob suddenly looked to the ring on my finger. He took a deep breath before walking out the door. "Oh, God." I said.

I followed Jacob until he finally stopped in the middle of the forest. I stumbled next to him and sat down. "Jacob…please. You can't be mad at me." I whispered. He looked away. "I…well, I guess I kinda saw it coming…I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that…that I had a chance." His voice was becoming shaky, but he was keeping his cool. He sobbed once.

I put my arms around him and held him as close as possible. "Jake, I'm so sorry. You know I love you. And I want to make you happy but…I can't." I said. Now, I was crying as well. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, don't cry. You've done nothing wrong. Please." He pleaded. I sobbed as I laid my head on his gigantic shoulder. "Jake, I know there's someone out there for you. It may not be me, but there is someone out there for you. And when you find her, I know I'll be jealous, but I'll still love you. I always will, no matter what. Even when I say I hate you, I still love you." I stopped when I realized I was babbling about the same thing over and over again.

He sighed. I saw a tear fall from his cheek. "Jacob, please don't cry." I whispered. I pulled his chin up to look at me. "Jacob…I want you to do something for me." I said. He sobbed, whipping his hand across his eyes. "What?" He asked. I sighed.

"One last time…kiss me?" I asked. He smiled. He put his hand on the back of my head and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned towards him.

He pressed his warm lips to mine. Our lips moved together perfectly. His tongue traced my lower lip. This continued for around 4 minutes when he finally forced himself away. He sighed, but then he smiled. "That was nice." He said. I smiled.

He stood up. "We better get back to the house before they think I've eaten you." I rolled my eyes. He held out his hand and pulled me up off the ground.

We'd been walking for under a minute when I stumbled over some tree roots. Jacob caught me. "I find it really hard to believe that you followed me into the forest without killing yourself." He teased. I rolled my eyes. "If I bring you back all beat up, Edward is going to kill me, you know." I sighed.

"You're suggesting you need to carry me, aren't you?" I guessed. He nodded. I sighed. "I'm warning you Jacob, I've gained some weight since the last time you had to carry me." I told him. He rolled his eyes as he swooped me into his arms. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy? I could call Edward." I suggested.

"No, I'm fine." He said. He didn't sound strained or anything, so it seemed ok. It took about 3 minutes. We walked in the door, Jacob sat me down, and Edward kissed me. He pulled away quickly. "Ew…you taste like dog." He commented. He knew why, and he wasn't mad. Besides, it was only a one time thing. Just one innocent little kiss.

Carlisle walked in. He smiled. "Are you ready, Bella?" I nodded. Edward and Jacob helped me up the stairs and onto the little bed in the hospital room.

Everyone had their fingers crossed, except of course, me and Carlisle. Carlisle began the scan, and finally, he opened his mouth to talk. "Well…it looks like we have a…boy." He smiled. Edward, Emmett, and Jacob all high-fived and began shouting and hooting. I giggled. So it was a little boy. He was my little Andrew Anthony Cullen. Mine and Edward's son.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, so there it is! All of your votes determined that the baby would be a boy! So as of right now, the voting is officially closed, and The Cullens (Plus Jacob) will begin preparing for the birth of Andrew Anthony Cullen! Thank you all for reading! Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	26. Chapter 26: Jacob's Girl

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

(For this chapter, Jacob Black is going to tell things from HIS point of view!!!)

So Bella and Edward were going to get married and have a son. Just my luck…I find the love of my life, and then she finds the love of her life, and it just so happens that it's not me. So what was my fate? Who was I going to end up with? Maybe I was screwed. Maybe Bella was my only chance, and now I was going to die old and alone. Oh, life is wonderful…

Edward threw me the keys to his Volvo. "Go ahead." He said. _Whatever_. I thought as I ran out to his car, jumped in the front seat, and drove off. I needed to find a girl…my soul mate. I needed to keep my mind off of Bella. So where would I go to find my dream girl? I could find her anywhere. But what kind of girl did I want? Well, I loved Bella, didn't I? What did I love about her?

Well…she wasn't too girly, she was so cute when she got embarrassed, she was sassy…what more did I want? Well…a girl who knew cars wouldn't be that bad…someone athletic…yeah….But where was I going to find a girl likes that?

I looked up to realize that I had pulled into the La Push mechanic. I'd never met him seeing as I worked on my own cars. I walked in. "Hey." I said.

I saw the feet of the mechanic hanging out from under the car. "Hey, hand me that monkey wrench." Whoa, now that did NOT sound like a dude. I handed the mechanic the wrench. After tightening a few bolts, _she_ slid out from under the car.

"Hey, I'm Lizzie. And you are?" I froze….Who was I? I couldn't remember… This girl was so beautiful…she was turning my mind into fruit salad…She had dark brown hair, fair skin, a few gold colored freckles sprinkled across her nose, and beautiful hazel eyes. She was perfect. "Um….I'm…J…Jacob. Jacob Black." I finally said, holding out my hand. She shook it.

"Um…I've never seen you around La Push. Are you new here?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, I've lived here my entire life. It's just…well I'm pretty much my own mechanic. I build cars so…" She smiled. I noticed she had only one dimple when she smiled.'_ Adorable_' I thought. "So…that's a nice car. You know what kind it is?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's an Aston Martin Vanquish. It's really a shame they're not making these anymore. I mean, the Vantages' body styling is gorgeous, too, but there's just something about the Vanquish…" Her sentence trailed off. "So you're not just a pretty face…You really do know cars." I smiled.

She giggled. "Well thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself." I blushed. "Thanks…So how long have you been a mechanic?" I asked. "Well my Dad died when I was 12, and after that, I kind of took over. My Dad taught me everything I know. My Mom never showed much interest for the family business." She explained. "What about you? When did you start to take an interest in cars?"

I thought it over. "Well…see, my parents were in a pretty bad car accident when I was about…oh, 2 or 3 maybe…anyways, my mom died, but my dad survived. He's in a wheelchair now. But before that, he'd take me out to the garage and work on cars with me. I taught myself everything after that." I said. "Impressive." She commented.

"Not many girls take an interest in cars. Their too afraid of getting their hands dirty." I said.

She laughed. "Well that's definitely _not_ me. Did you know that I'm the star QB for our high school football team?" My mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Wait, they say his name is Louis." I said. She had to be lying! "Yeah, they're not supposed to let girls on the team, so that's my 'undercover' name I suppose. Coach said I was just too good of a player to pass up. He said I'll probably get a full scholarship so long as the next 2 seasons go well." She said proudly.

"Well that's pretty impressive. You know, my friend Embry tried out for QB and he was pretty bummed that he didn't get it. I'll bet if he ever found out that he got beat by a _girl_, he'd go ballistic." I chuckled. And then, I looked into her eyes…and it happened. Bella would still be my friend, but she was nothing compared to this girl, standing right here in front of me. She was the one holding me down to this Earth. She was what I lived for. She was my reason for existing. She was my everything, and I would do anything for her.

"So…you wanna go down to the beach and play some football tonight?" I asked. She nodded quickly. "Of course! Yes! I mean…uh…sure." She blushed. "Cool. So I'll pick you up around 5:00?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll be here." She said. "See you then." I said as I walked out the door.

So what was I supposed to do? I'd just imprinted! How was I going to wait for 5 o'clock? It was an hour away! Ugh! Why didn't I just take her to the beach right then and there? Well, now I needed to kill 58 minutes…I picked up my phone and dialed a number I'd never had a use for until now. "Hello?" He answered.

"Edward?" I asked. "Yes? Is something wrong, Jacob?" He asked. "No, something's finally right." I said. "And that is?"

I smiled. "I finally imprinted." I said proudly. "On who?" He asked. "The La Push mechanic, Lizzie. She's perfect!" I gushed. "And you're calling me because…?" He asked.

"Well…I thought you might like to know that I'm not planning to kidnap your fiancé or anything." I said. "Oh." He responded simply. "Well….smell ya later." I said. "Later." He agreed as he hung up the phone. Well, I still had 50 minutes to kill. I was still thinking when someone jumped up onto my back. Whoever it was, they were extremely light. I heard her giggle. "Sorry, but I can't wait for 5 o'clock." She said. She jumped off my back. I spun around, and of course, it was Lizzie. She giggled. I looked her over…ok, I was checking her out…Anyways, she had changed into small shorts and a tank top. "Wow." I said. She giggled again. "So instead of football, what about something crazier like…cliff diving?" She asked. "Are you like…serious?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course! I've always wanted to go off the very top of the cliff, but none of my friends have the guts to do it, and if I did it alone, my mom would kill me. So…are you game?" She challenged. I grinned. "Yeah, I'm game. I bet you'll chicken out." I teased. She narrowed her eyes, still grinning. "I've been waiting 16 years for this. I'm not gonna chicken out. If anyone does, it'll be you." She said.

"So…don't you wanna go get a bathing suit? We're jumping into water, you know." I told her. "Already covered." She said. She took off her shorts and top to reveal a bright red strapless bikini. Again, my mouth dropped open, my eyes popped out of my head. This time, I was speechless. "You like it?" She asked. I realized my mouth was still hanging open, and I was about 2 seconds away from needing a drool bucket. I nodded.

"Well, are you coming or not?" She finally asked. She sounded impatient, and a bit annoyed. "Oh…right." I said, sliding my shirt over my head. She looked over my abs. She blushed. "Wow." She commented. I chuckled she took my hand and began running for the cliff. When we finally got to the trail that led to the cliff, she squealed. "Finally! Yes! Come on, Jacob!" She shouted. I ran over to the cliff with her. She was looking over the edge when I got there. She squealed again. "Om my gosh, I'm so excited! Finally, after 16 long years, I'm going to jump off the top cliff!" She said.

She looked back to me. "Well are you coming or not?" She asked. I ran up to her. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded confidently. "Ready."

And she flung herself off the cliff. I watched as she flipped backwards twice, spun around, a dived into the sea. I jumped off the cliff after her. When I came back up from under the water, she was wiping the water from her face. "Oh my gosh! That was so amazing!" She gushed.

I chuckled. "So…what do you wanna do now?" She asked. I put my arms around her waist. "Let's just stay in the water." I said. She smiled. "You know…I've dated quite a few guys…but you seem…different." She said. I smiled.

"I'm a relationship kind of guy." I told her. "Good, because I don't do one night hook ups." She laughed.

Later, we had gotten out of the water, and we were watching the sun set on the beach. She was sitting on my lap. We had connected from the moment we had met, and I had to tell her the truth. The truth about everything. I know it seemed a little rushed, but I loved her, and she deserved to know. "Lizzie, I need to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone, and I don't blame if you think I'm crazy…but I have proof." I told her slowly. She pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked. I took her hand and helped her up. "Jump onto my back." I told her. She jumped onto my back, and I started running. I ran as fast as I could until we got to the forest. As soon as we stopped, she jumped off my back. "Ok, what was that? That was…was…inhumane! It's not possible to run the fast! And you didn't even break a sweat! Mind telling me what's going on here?" She asked. She looked a bit frightened.

"I said I had something to tell you….and here it is…Lizzie…I'm a _werewolf_." I said quietly. She stopped breathing for a second. "A….a what?" She asked. "Whoa, ok now you're talking crazy! That's not possible!" She yelled.

"Remember all those Quileute legends about how our ancestors supposedly came from wolves? Well…those are true. I can prove it to you." I told her. "Fine. Then prove it." She said, arms crossed, hip swung out to the side. "Ok." I said.

I took my shorts off. I closed my eyes as my body began shaking. Then, I was on all fours. Lizzie stepped back. "Oh my gosh…you're a….a werewolf!" She said. She ran her fingers through her hair. "God, I'm going crazy!" She collapsed to ground with her head in her hands. I phased back to my human form, and threw on my shorts. I ran over to her. "Lizzie…are you alright?" I asked as I sat down on the ground next to her. She shook her head no. "I'm going crazy…this isn't real…" She said.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." I apologized. "Why did you tell me that?" She asked. I sighed. "Because…in the legends…there's this thing called imprinting…it's like love at first sight. It's how pretty much all of the wolves in the pack found their soul mates. And in truth….I imprinted on you. We're soul mates." I told her. She looked up to me. "What?" She asked. "I love you. And you're my soul mate." I told her. She smiled as she tackled me. She was squealing. I chuckled.

"Oh my gosh! Oh…oh I love you, too!" She squealed. She put her hands on the sides of my face and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her fiercely. "I….love…..you…." I managed between kisses. After a while of laying on the ground, kissing, it began pouring down rain. But she didn't seem to notice. I wasn't in a really big hurry to get back to the Cullen's place (well, it was pretty much my home now) anytime soon. Now believe me, Bella is an awesome friend and everything, but ever since she hit 6 months, she cries over EVERYTHING!!! It was better to let her stain Edward's shirts with her tears then to be the one who caused the tears. I let my mind go blank as Lizzie kissed hungrily down my jaw.

Eventually, I had to stop things before they went too far. It seemed crazy that I, a 16 year old boy, had to stop things instead of her, a 16 year old girl. I helped her up. Her hair was a mess. I was covered with leaves, grass, and a few twigs. I imagined that mine probably looked similar.

She kissed me once more. "Wow…one night of cliff diving and swimming, and I find my soul mate. And he's a _werewolf_…I just can't believe it. So…does this mean what I think it means?" She asked, smiling. "Well…if you think it means you're my girlfriend until we're able to get married, then yes." She squealed, kissing me again. I chuckled.

I carried her on my back to her house. I set her down on the doorstep, pecked her cheek, and ran off. I heard her giggle with joy. I looked back once more to see the girl on my dreams, smiling at me, standing in the rain on her front porch step. I smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, so there it is! I got a review from a reader saying that Jacob needed a girl ,so I took Lizzie from Breaking Dawn and made Jacob imprint on her! I changed her appearance a little in case some of you didn't notice. And what she says about the type of car? Yeah, that came from Breaking Dawn, too. So all rights for that go to the genius behind Twilight, Stephenie Meyer, of course. So I hope you all enjoyed, and be sure to check out my other story "Our not so blissfully perfect forver" starring Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	27. Chapter 27: Quil

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

(This chapter will also be from Jacob's point of view!!!)

Lizzie now knew everything. She knew about vampires and werewolves, and she knew what was going on with Bella. It was nice having someone I loved in on my secret. Today, Lizzie and I had planned to go over to Emily's house and hang out with the pack. Lizzie was excited to meet all the other werewolves. I was on my way to her house now.

I walked to the front door and before I could knock, she was there. She kissed me. "I'm so excited!" She squealed as I lifted her onto my back and began running.

It took only a minute or two for us to get to Emily's house. I had explained to Lizzie what happened to Emily, and how there was always the chance that something similar could happen to her if she was too close when I lost my temper. She didn't seem the least bit concerned.

We walked inside and of course, Emily was cooking while everyone else was in the living room, watching TV. "Hey, guys. So I want you all to meet my girlfriend, Lizzie." I said. She smiled. Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Sam, and Leah smiled back. I wasn't sure where Quil was, but he'd show up eventually, right? Sure. So I didn't mention it.

Lizzie was accepted by everybody, including Leah, which was certainly surprising. Leah hadn't taken a liking to _anyone_ since Sam broke her heart. While the rest of us were eating, Leah and Lizzie sat on the couch. They were talking so quietly, I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Lizzie fit in well with the guys since she was a mechanic. When Lizzie told everyone how she was the star QB of our high school football team, I thought I'd never stop laughing at the expression on Embry's face.

Eventually, after about an hour or, Quil ran in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to…" He stopped when he looked at Lizzie. He turned a deep red as he looked the other way. She did the same thing. I gave him a confused look. He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

After that, Lizzie didn't say much. She was acting strange. And so was Quil. They wouldn't look at each other, and Quil never got anywhere near her.

While the pack was watching the football game, I slid outside with Lizzie. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "I'm fine." She snapped. I rolled my eyes. "What's going on between you and Quil?" I asked her.

"Quil? Which one was that?" She asked innocently. "You know who Quil is." I said. She looked away, her hair blowing in the breeze. She nodded. "What's going on between you two?" I asked again.

She smiled ironically. "Pretty much what goes on in every relationship that falls and crumbles." My mouth flew open in shock. "_Relationship_? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"See, when I was 15, and Quil had just turned 16, he liked me…a lot. So we went out a few times, and it turned into a thing. Like a relationship thing. I really liked him. But then…he started skipping school, and he was never around, and he was really starting to ignore me. And it wasn't because he was a werewolf…he was cheating on me." She whispered the last part; her voice broke on the word 'cheating'.

"What made it even worse was that he cheated on me with my worst enemy. I know you've heard of her. Trisha King? She hated me since pre-k, and she didn't even _like_ Quil. She just wanted to take him away from me."

"Yeah, I know Trisha. I remember Quil ditching a lot, too….but he never told us why. Why would he ditch school just because he was dating Trisha?" I asked.

"Trisha was never good in school, and I'm not talking about grades. She skipped school all the time, and then used her fake idea to get into clubs, and buy beer, and drugs….It was stupid, really. But anyways, back to the story." She sounded as if she were holding back tears. "I confronted him. I'd seen him walking around with her. I walked up to him, and I said 'Quil, do you have something you wanna tell me?' and he shook his head. So I looked at him and said 'You're cheating on me.' He tried to deny it, but then his cell phone rang. And of course, it was Trisha. It was a text message. It wasn't too hard for me to tackle him to the ground and get the cell phone. The text message said '_Tell me when you get rid of that slut. Can't wait for tonight. You're going to love it. ;) XOXO Trisha'._ So he finally had to admit it, and it turned out that not only was he doing drugs and drinking with her, but he was _sleeping_ with her, too. I was so furious! Anyways, the whole thing ended with a big fight. And not just a yelling fight, but like…well a fist fight, I suppose. All these football players had to come and break it up. It took at least 6 of them to restrain me. It was humiliating, and Quil spread all these rumors about me, and I've hated him ever since." She said.

"I don't know why he felt like he had to go out with Trisha, or why he did anything else with her, but he did, and it broke my heart…until I found you." She smiled. She seemed ok now that she had gotten that off her chest. "How many football players did it take to restrain Quil?" I asked, grinning. She tried to hide a laugh. "Two." She laughed. I laughed along with her.

Although I knew Quil and Lizzie wouldn't be able to be great friends like the rest of the pack, at least now I knew the reason behind it. Anyways, now it was near the back of my mind. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I picked it up. It was a text message from Edward. It read: _Jacob, get back here, and bring Lizzie. Newborns._' And I didn't need anymore instruction. I knew what was going on. I picked Lizzie up and started running like hell. "Jacob, what's wrong?" She asked, panicked. "Newborns." I spit out. Fighting was the only option.

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

_Ok, so there it is! Hope you liked it! So Quil and Lizzie have a little history. What do you think about that? And what's going on with these 'newborns'? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see! Be sure to review and tell me what you think! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	28. Chapter 28: Newborns

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_______Lizzie's Point Of View_______

Jacob scooped me into his arms and began running like hell. "What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked. "Newborns." He'd spit out through his teeth. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. He seemed furious, and maybe even a bit frightened. I looked behind us to see about 7 vampires chasing after us. Their eyes were not the gold or black that I was used to, they were a dull red.

My eyes turned to look at Jacob's face. "Are they thirsty?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "That's all newborn vampires think about. Blood…" He was trembling now. He threw me onto his back, and then he was on all fours. He ran faster now, but I knew there was no hope.

We were going to die.

I saw the Cullen's coming for us. They were going to help fight. But what about me? I was a prime target, and I couldn't do anything. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand grab my shoulder and rip me from Jacob's back. Instead of biting me like I thought they were, I was thrown backwards. My head hit a tree….I think. I heard Jacob growl furiously as he ran after the vampire. I sat up. My head hurt horribly, but at least I was still alive, and able to see straight… mostly. I stared in horror as 3 more vampires came my way. I grabbed the lowest tree branch, and pulled myself up. I ran as fast as I could, but it was no use. One of them caught me by the leg. I thrashed around, trying to get away, but again, it was no use. I screamed.

Edward and Esme ran over to me. They took the newborn vampires down easily. I tried to stand back up, but then I noticed that my leg was twisted around in a sickening way. I gave up quickly. At least there was no blood yet. Edward's eyes shot over to me as another vampire came over and grabbed me. This vampire was much rougher than the others. He slung me over his shoulder before throwing me up into another tree.

I nearly fell backwards out of the tree, but I was able to grab onto a branch and balance myself. But of course, another vampire was in the tree, waiting for me. She smiled evilly before snapping the branch I had landed on. I hit every branch on that tree on the way down before I hit the ground. I groaned in pain.

This time, I knew there was blood. I knew because as soon as I hit the ground, every vampire there looked over to me. I lifted my head up slightly, but it hurt too much. I dropped it back down to the ground. Now it was a contest to see which vampire could get to me faster, and which one wanted my blood so much that they were willing to kill the other vampires.

I was still in shock. This had all happened so fast. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. I remembered the story of what'd happened between Bella and James. This seemed similar.

And suddenly, every vampire was rushing towards me. The newborns to drink my blood, and then Cullen's to stop them from drinking my blood. But the Cullen's didn't have enough strength to catch the newborns before they got to me. I felt hands clawing their way up to my neck, and my arms, but no teeth. It still hurt though. Finally, the smallest vampire, a petite little blonde, got a hold of my neck. This time, I didn't even try to get away. The vampire grinned before sinking her teeth into my neck.

The pain was excruciating. I couldn't focus on anything except for the pain. I cried out in pain. Half of the pack came over to tear the ravenous vampires from me. Jacob began barking furiously when he saw the bite marks on my neck.

Edward looked over to me in horror. He ran over to me and examined the bite marks on my neck. He yelled for Carlisle. I heard Emmett yell to the others "Finish them off! Woman down! Woman down!" And they kicked it into overdrive. They moved so fast I couldn't see them until finally, there was a pile of vampire parts being sat on fire in the middle of the forest. All of the vampires and the pack were surrounding me now while I screamed in pain. Jacob was the only one from that pack that had phased back.

"What are you going to do?!? If you don't hurry up, she's going to turn into a vampire!!!" He yelled. Everyone looked at Carlisle. "I suppose one of us is going to have to suck the venom from her system…" Everyone was looking around. Who was going to save me? Finally, I screamed "WILL SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING?!? THIS IS EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFULL!!" Finally, Carlisle bent down over my neck, and sunk his teeth down into the bite marks on my neck.

At first, the pain was worse. I thrashed about, trying to push Carlisle away from me. Emmett (of course) grabbed my arms and held them down. He didn't need to worry about my legs. I was pretty sure one of them was broken, and I was afraid to move the other one. But soon enough, the burning eased, and Carlisle pulled away. I was feeling light headed, and a bit dizzy now.

Jacob picked me up slowly while Carlisle steadied my leg.

That was the last thing I remembered before I became unconscious.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Ok, so there it is! I decided that this chapter and the next one will both me from Lizzie's point of view, and after that, it will be from Bella's point of view again. I just thought that this and the next chapter would be better understood from Lizzie's point of view. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	29. Chapter 29: Afterwards

I do **NOT** own any of the Twilight characters!!!

(This chapter is also from Lizzie's point of view!)

I awoke, dazed and disoriented, to a small white room with bright lights. My head was throbbing, my leg had a cast on it, and I had stitches all over the place. I tried to turn my head, but it hurt too much. I groaned. "Lizzie?" Jacob asked. "Jake?" I mumbled, unable to pronounce his name clearly.

He smiled. I tried to smile, too, but it hurt as well. "What happened?" I asked. I could see that Edward was cradling Bella in his arms on the couch, and everyone else was standing around, staring at Jake and I. "The Volturi didn't like that Caius shot my father and I, but they didn't approve of us killing him, either. So they sent newborns to finish us off. They stopped sending them once Alice got to Italy so she could explain everything, but they still aren't pleased." Jacob explained. "Is everyone alright?" I asked. I looked around. As far as I could see, I was the only one in a hospital bed. He nodded. "Except for you…" He frowned. "What?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes. "I just wish…that…well, that I could've done something to protect you. I didn't even pay attention until you screamed! I feel terrible…like this is my fault." I rolled my eyes.

"You had your paws full. So what? I'm ok, now." I said, shrugging. "Ow." I winced. "But-"He began.

I interrupted him. "Drop it." I demanded. He stopped talking. I ran my fingers on the new scar on my neck. It was crescent shaped. Bella held up her wrist in comparison. "We match." She giggled. Edward rolled his eyes. I sighed heavily. (Bad Idea) I winced again.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "A few days…about 6, I think." Jacob answered, absentmindedly twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. I was going to have a _lot_ of homework to catch up on…or maybe I could get an excuse if I told them I was attacked by ravenous vampires…It didn't seem very likely…

I was in the hospital for about a week and a half. My injuries were pretty bad. My leg was broken, I had a lot of stitches, a lot of blood loss, and of course, the bite marks on my neck.

I always knew my mom wasn't interested in me; she was always interested in my 13 year old sister, Tiffany. Tiffany was so much more girly than I was. She loved beauty pageants, and dressing up, and I loved working on cars, and wearing torn up jeans and t-shirts. When I walked in the door, my mom hadn't even noticed that I'd been gone. Jacob came in behind me. "Hey, mom." I said. "Oh, were you gone? Where to?" She asked, flipping through TV channels.

I rolled my eyes. "I was in the hospital." I told her. "Oh. Ok. Sure." She answered. "I told you she wouldn't care." I whispered to Jacob. "Mom?" She turned around. "What do you want?" She asked. "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like a piece of shit….so I'm moving in with Jacob." I told her. She stood up. "I do NOT treat you like a piece of shit! And you know what? Fine! Go move in with that man whore! You'll be pregnant within a week! And when that happens, don't come crying to me." She said, storming out of the room.

Jacob looked into my eyes. It looked like he was expecting something to happen. "What? Were you expecting me to break down crying?" I asked, arms crossed, raising one eyebrow. He sighed. "Well…kind of." He admitted. I rolled my eyes as I walked into my room and started throwing my stuff into suitcases. "So, you know I don't have a permanent residence, right?" He asked. I nodded. "I can support myself, Jake. Besides, Alice saw this coming, and she offered me the guest room at the Cullen's place." I told him.

I got all of my stuff packed and headed for the Cullen's house. When I got there, Bella was crying (as usual) Edward was holding her, but despite that, everyone else greeted me with open arms. I smiled.

Finally, a family that loved me, even though they were vampires.

* * * *

_So there it is. I know it's horrible, but I am really running out of ideas. So the next chapter…I think it's going to be from Jacob's point of view, and then after that, no more Jacob or Lizzie's view. I don't know who's view it'll be. It will either be Edward's or Bella's. But either way, I hope you liked it! Please be sure to check out my other Twilight series "Something to Believe in" staring Bella and Jacob, or "Our not so blissfully perfect forever" staring Renesmee and Jacob! Thanks! Please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	30. Chapter 30: Lizzie

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_Author's note__-Ok, sorry, I lied. Well…sort of, but it was an accident. I got this idea and I loved it, and I think it'd make more sense from Lizzie's point of view! So this is from her point of view. I promise I'll switch back to Bella's point of view very soon! Please don't be mad! Oh, and just so you know, if I say Lizzie 'walks' she's on crutches because of her leg until further notice._

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It was Thursday now, and I was going back to school. I rubbed my eyes, grabbed my crutches, and went into the bathroom to change my clothes. Jacob tried to go to school whenever he could, but Sam had him running patrol just incase the Volturi sent more newborn vampires, so I was on my own for today.

I got dressed and everything and I went outside to get in my car. I opened the driver's side door, and to my complete surprise, there sat Jacob. "Jake? I thought Sam had you running patrol?" I said. He nodded. "He does. But you're not really in any condition to drive, so I'm going to drive you to and from school…just incase." He said.

I sighed, walking to the other side of my car. I opened the door, threw my crutches in, and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"It's hot outside today…" I murmured, taking my sweater off. Jacob frowned. "It's 50 degrees out here. Aren't you cold?" I shook my head. "I just said I thought it was hot."

He stopped. I noticed we were already at La Push High School. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine." I said as he helped me out of the car. I suddenly noticed that I was getting extremely close to reaching Jacob's height, although he was "6'7" ft. tall, I had always been exactly "5'1" ft. tall.

His eyes were filled with fear. "If you start feeling weird, call me." He said, driving away. I walked into school.

During the day, I _did_ start to feel weird…not sick…just…well, weird. But I didn't call Jacob. I was hoping it would just pass. When he came to pick me up, I was sweating bullets. I jumped into the car. "Lizzie, why didn't you call me?" He asked, feeling my forehead. "I was hoping it would pass." I said. My voice sounded weak and strained. "This can't be happening, not to her." Jacob growled.

Jacob walked me into my room, and now not only was I burning up, but I was in pain. Jacob called Sam. It took a large amount of effort, but I managed to hear what each of them were saying. "Sam, you gotta get the pack over here." Jacob told him. _Why would I bring the pack over to the Cullen's house?_ Sam asked. He obviously didn't understand them… "Because…I think it's happening to Lizzie." Jacob whispered in horror.

I didn't hear the rest. I gripped my headboard, screaming loudly as the pain became worse. I shrieked when the headboard broke beneath my grip.

The entire pack stayed in my room. They sat around and watched as I writhed in pain. When they would run around as wolves, I could hear them speaking to me, although I didn't pay attention. The heat was horrible. It was like being forced into an oven…that was on fire…in a sauna…in a volcano…on the sun…I could go on forever.

No matter what I did, the heat and the pain just seemed to get worse.

Finally, Sam spoke. "It's almost over." He whispered. The pain and the heat were nearly unbearable now. "Pfth…Like we need another girl in the pack. Just having Leah is bad enough" Paul growled. And that was it. Suddenly, I was in the air, and my clothes tore from my body. It felt horrible. Like my skin was being ripped off. And suddenly, I was on four legs, charging for Paul. In an instant, Jacob, Sam, and Leah were all in my head, trying to convince me to let Paul be. _He's a jackass, we know, but you'll get used to it. _Jacob soothed me. I cried out in horror as I began to realize what I'd become, but instead of talking, I was howling. I took off for the front door, squeezing between the door frame and Emmett who had just come back from a hunting trip.

I ran into the forest as fast as I could. _Lizzie! STOP! _Sam yelled…err….thought to me. For some reason, I couldn't seem to ignore him. I came to a sudden stop. The rest of the pack caught up to me. _What the hell is going on? Why am I a dog?_ I asked.

_Lizzie, are your parents of Quileute descendant? _ Sam asked. _Yes. They used to tell me tribal legends all the time. Why?_ I asked. Sam and Jacob hung their heads. _She never had a chance_. Jacob thought.

_What are you talking about? Could somebody fill me in on this shit?_ I demanded. Sam nodded. _But I would prefer to explain in human form. Phase back._ I watched as everyone else phased back to human form. I noticed they were all naked. My eyes stopped on Jacob as my eyes wandered down. He chuckled as he pulled his pants on. I sighed and suddenly realized that I was also in human form. I blushed as Jacob threw me a pile of clothes. I put them on in a hurry.

I pouted. "What?" Jacob asked. I blushed. "Nothing. Where are we going?" I asked. Sam motioned for us to follow him as he ran into the forest. Jacob smiled as he took my hand and started running. For once, I was actually able to keep up with him. "I thought my leg was broken!" I said. He shrugged. "We heal fast. It's a wolf thing." We ran until we came to Sam and Emily's house. We stepped inside and of course, Emily was cooking. "So would you mind explaining what's going on here?" I asked when we all sat down.

"Well, there are certain kinds of Quileute Descendant. There are those who have simply lived here for quite some time, and then there are those who are related to those who were in the last protective tribe. I've figured out who you were related to. His name was Isaiah Marks, and her name was Violet Dupree. Both were werewolves. And they are related to you. Your mother and father both carried the werewolf gene. So as Jacob said, you never had a chance. You were destined to be a werewolf." Sam explained.

"How come when you told me to stop…I couldn't ignore it, even though I wanted to?" I asked. Jacob chuckled. "It gets annoying sometimes. It's because he's the alpha wolf. You know, he's in charge. What he says goes, and there's no way to ignore it."

The pack continued to answer my questions until I was just as informed as they were. "I can't believe this happening to me." I said.

"It's only because there are vampires around. And Lizzie…for now…you probably should stay somewhere else. Somewhere that's safe for you and everyone else right now while you learn to control your temper." Jacob told me.

"Yeah. New werewolves are like lose cannons. Wouldn't want you to blow on anybody, now would we?" He was asking for it now. I was shaking before he had finished.

"Paul, shut-up!" Jacob said, smacking him the back of the head.

I took off running for the door, knowing exactly what was coming. Again, my clothes fell from my body, and I was on all fours. Paul ran outside as well, phasing. _You JACKASS!_ I thought. I took off after him, bearing my teeth. I got a hold of his front leg, tearing into it until I tasted blood. Paul fought back, trying to shake me off with no success. He dug his teeth into my shoulder. I shrieked.

The others had come outside and the only one who seemed even the least bit concerned was Jake. Finally, I grabbed Paul on his back with my teeth and shook him furiously until I lost my grip and he went slamming into a tree.

He growled in defeat. Jacob threw me another pile of clothes as I phased back. I threw them on.

"Impressive." He said, holding his fit out. I touched my knuckles to his. Leah smiled. "It's great to have another girl in the pack. Especially one who can kick Paul's furry ass." She said. I smiled back. Paul came up behind me. "Just wait until next time. I'll kick your ass." I growled at him, and he jumped back. I smiled triumphantly.

Being a werewolf had its ups, but it also had its downs. I loved the speed. I loved being able to do things I couldn't do before. But I hated feeling so out of control. According to Sam, I was the fastest to catch on. I was an amazing fighter, and I could easily pin anyone from the pack in less than 3 minutes. Paul was still determined to beat me, but he was actually the easiest to take down.

The entire pack pretty much lived at Emily and Sam's house. We often slept in the living room, but it was hard. I had grown to "6'0" ft. tall, but I was still teased because I was nearly a foot shorter than everyone else. My appetite had grown with me. There was never enough food to go around for us all, and we often ended up fighting each other for food.

But I was glad that now not only did I have the Cullen's, but I had the pack. I could fight with them, and do whatever they did. I finally fit in.

_Ok, so there it is! Hope you liked it. Now I know I said that this chapter would be from Bella's point of view, but I had this idea which leads to other things as well. I promise repeat PROMISE that the next chapter will be from Bella's point of view. Now I had no idea what I was going to do after this story was over, but I was given an idea from one of the people who reads my story. She said I didn't need to give her credit, but I feel she deserves it. I got the idea from Raven Jadewolfe. I'm sorry, but I really think you deserve credit for giving me the idea in the 1__st__ place. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	31. Chapter 31: The Baby

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

_Author's Note__- __Alright, so just like I promised, this chapter is from Bella's point of view. Now I've been grounded for while AND my computer's been down, so that's why I haven't uploaded in forever. I will upload for all 3 stories ASAP. So anyways, I hope you like it, and I tried to make this chapter long and awesome, so enjoy!_

"Esme, I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you clean that up!" I said, trying to kneel down. "Oh, Bella, it's fine! I've got it." She said sweetly. "I'm really sorry! I didn't see that table there!" I apologized. I had just knocked over an end table along with a vase of flowers. Esme stood back up. "See? I took care of it. Go ahead and sit down with Jacob and Lizzie. You three haven't seen each other in ages." She said.

I sighed as I waddled over to the loveseat. I took my usual seat beside Edward. He kissed me. I hadn't seen Jacob very much since he'd imprinted and Lizzie'd become a werewolf, and I'd only meet Lizzie the one time in the hospital.

"Bella, are you sure you'll be alright?" Edward asked. He and his family were going hunting, and he was very apprehensive about leaving me at the house, although Jacob and Lizzie had agreed to stay with me. "I'll be fine, Bella. Go on. Enjoy yourself. I'll be here waiting." I said. Edward still looked worried. "Catch a grizzly bear for me." I joked.

He smiled before kissing me and running out the door. I sighed. "Bella…I can't believe you're doing this…having a baby at 18 and keeping it…I don't think I could do it." She admitted. I smiled. "It's not going to be easy." I said.

"Did you ever considered adoption or…you know…abortion?" She asked. "Well…I knew that Edward would never allow abortion, and I really didn't want to come to that decision either, so that was off the list right away. But at first, I did consider adoption, which now that I think of it is kind of stupid seeing that the baby is ½ vampire…but I wasn't so sure if we could do it. But there's no turning back now…" I said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy you made the decision in the long run." I nodded. "So…are you guys planning a family?" I asked. Jacob's head shot up. "Um…well…we….you see….I" Lizzie blushed a deep red.

"We haven't talked about it…but you know….female werewolves are….well…they don't…" Jacob was also blushing a deep red. "Female werewolves don't what?" Lizzie asked. "Well…they don't…have that…female thing." He said. She pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. "You mean menstruate?" She asked. He flinched. "Yeah…that." She seemed to be in deep thought. "Jacob…that's not possible. I'm-"But she was cut off by a faint trickle of water. I gasped as my hands flew to my stomach. "Oh my God…my…my water broke!" I breathed. Jacob's mouth fell open. Lizzie gasped. "Does Edward have his phone on him?" She asked. "I…I don't know." I said. She pulled out her phone and dialed Edward's number. "Damn it! Voicemail…" She growled. She left a message. "Edward, you have to get back here now! Bella's water just broke, and you need to get back here!" She shut the phone and dialed a new number.

She stomped her foot again. "Carlisle, you have to get back here! Bella's water just broke and I can't get a hold on Edward!" She shut the phone, and continued dialing new numbers until she had left a message on each one of the Cullen's phones.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. I shrugged. "I guess we wait. I'm sure I'll be fine for- oh….OW! AH!! OW!" I screamed, clutching the couch. Jacob took my hand. "Calm down, Bella. You're ok. Come on." He chanted. The pain slowly began to ease, and I was able to speak again. "Alright, maybe we should go get somebody." Jacob said.

"We can't just find anyone to deliver a ½ vampire child, you idiot!" Lizzie yelled. "Why don't one of you turn into a wolf and follow the Cullen's scent until you find them, and then you can bring them back here?" I suggested. Lizzie and Jacob agreed. "I'll go. I'm faster." Lizzie declared. "And you're going to leave me here with her?" Jacob asked. Lizzie thought it over. "Good point. You better go. Have them call me when they're on their way home. Go!" She demanded. Jacob ran out the door.

~3 Hours Later…~

I screamed as another pain hit my stomach. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?" I screamed as I gripped the side of the bed. After Jacob left, Lizzie had carried me upstairs to the hospital room. I was surprised that the rail hadn't broken off by now.

"Just try to hold on, Bella. They'll be back soon." Lizzie encouraged. I ignored her. I knew what was going to happen. Jacob wouldn't be able to find them, and I'd have the baby here with Lizzie. Wonderful. Lizzie's cell phone rang. _Finally…_ I thought.

"Hello? Edward! Oh thank God, I thought Jacob was never going to find you! Where are you?" She asked. "What do you mean you're on the other side of the country?!?" She screamed. She listened for a second. "Well you have to get back here now! Bella's been in labor for three hours and I don't think she can take much more of this. Please! You have to hurry! Run as fast as you can and don't stop for anything!" She yelled. She stopped for a second. "Um…ok." She said.

She held the phone out to me. "He wants to talk to you." I put the phone to my ear. "Bella?" He breathed. "Edward…" I groaned. My voice sounded so weak and strained. "Bella, I'll be back as soon as I can. Please hold on as long as you can. I love you, Bella." He said. I could hear the wind in the background. I imagined him speeding across the country. "I'll try. But Edward…you have to hurry. Lizzie's right. I can't take much more and…it hurts." I cried. "Bella, love, don't cry. I'll be home in less than an hour. Or…I'll try. No, I promise. I'll be there." He said firmly, and I knew that he meant it. "Ok…I love you, Edward." I said. "I love you, too." He whispered before hanging up. I handed the phone back to Lizzie.

"What if their too late?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. But I have faith in them. He loves you, Bella. The entire family does. They'll make it." She said.

As the hours went by, the pain grew worse, I grew weaker, and there was still no sign of Edward, or any of the Cullen's for that matter. I had ended up breaking the rails on the side of the bed. Lizzie had called Edward back, and he wasn't so sure when he was going to be home.

I was crying and screaming. Crying because I wanted Edward, screaming because he wasn't with me. Well…I suppose the pain had some part in it…I screamed louder as another pain hit my stomach. I gripped the sides of the bed.

"Bella, hold on! You have to! They'll be here any minutes, I swear! Please!" She said. She was becoming a bit panicky now. "NO! LIZZIE, HE HAS TO GET HERE NOW! I CAN'T WAIT! HE HAS TO HURRY! EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed. He wasn't going to make it.

____Edward's Point Of View____

I could hear her desperate screams in the distance as I began to run faster. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. "Carlisle, she's not going to be able to wait much longer! We have to get there NOW!" I yelled. The love of my life was in pain, it was all my fault, and I wasn't there to help her through it. Some boyfriend I turned out to be…I truly was a monster.

Jacob was behind Carlisle and I, followed by Jasper and Alice, and then Emmett and Rosalie. Not that Rosalie really cared about Bella, she just wanted to get her hands on my and Bella's son. I could hear Bella scream more clearly now, and she was not just screaming, she was screaming my name. "EDWARD! EDWARD! OW! AH! EDWARD!" I could tell that she was crying.

"Hold on, Bella! Hold on!" I responded. _We're going to make it. The house isn't that far away._ Jacob thought. I could see the lights shining brightly through the windows of the upstairs. I could see 2 small figures, one of them clearly Bella lying on the bed, grasping the sides of the bed. The other was Lizzie sitting helplessly beside her.

I mentally calculated how long it would take for me to get to the house. Considering the speed I was running at, I could make it to the house in a little over 5 minutes…but what if I was 5 minutes too late? These thoughts made me furious with myself for even leaving her in the first place.

Finally, the house was fully in view, and I was going to be with Bella. Instead of taking my time and running through the door and up the stairs, I jumped in through the window of the little hospital room where Bella was. "EDWARD!" She wailed. I ran over and kissed her. "I'm here, love. You're going to be alright. Just breathe, Bella." I encouraged her. Carlisle was already preparing for the delivery.

The others were running downstairs. They could smell blood, and so could I. It was so mouthwatering, but I mustn't think that way. This was the woman I loved. The thirst was not as bad as it had been when I'd left, but it wasn't completely gone either.

It was like being hit with a wrecking ball. But I ignored it easily. Bella was gasping for air and she was covered in sweat. She looked so weak, and frail. Even more so than usual. Lizzie ran out of the room looking green. Jacob ran after her. That left Bella, Carlisle and I. "Bella, you're doing fine, especially considering the fact that I wasn't here for most of the time."

I gave Bella my hand. She squeezed it, but it felt as if she were barely trying. Carlisle became frantic as the heart and breathing monitors went crazy. Bella screamed louder before squeezing my hand with all the might she had left in her. "Bella, push!" Carlisle yelled.

This continued for about 15 minutes before I heard the cries of a baby. My son. But my joyful moment was cut short when the heart monitor went flat, and the breathing became extremely weak before stopping all together. "Bella!" I yelled.

____Bella's Point Of View____

Edward jumped through the window. "EDWARD!" I yelled, not paying attention to the rest of the Cullen's running downstairs. I felt Edward's cool lips touch mine as he spoke to me. "I'm here, love. You're going to be alright. Just breathe, Bella." Carlisle was running about all over the small room, preparing I guessed. I could barely breathe now. The breath was being knocked out me, and my heart was working too hard.

"Bella, you're doing fine, especially considering the fact that I wasn't here for most of the time." His voice sounded so distant. I couldn't see now. I was being dragged into darkness. Edward gave me his hand. I squeezed it as hard as I could, but it felt as if I was barely touching his hand.

But then I was hit with yet another pain, and I was able to grasp Edward's hand with all the might I had left in me. "Bella, push!" Carlisle yelled.

I did as I was told. It took 15 minutes, but I finally heard cries. But soon afterwards, I was dragged even farther into the darkness until I could no longer feel Edward's cool touch. I knew it. I was dying. But there was some part of me still fighting. I desperately tried to pull myself back to reality. I could hear everyone rushing upstairs, and I could hear crying, sobbing, and shrieks. But then I was pulled under again.

The next thing I was felt were sharp razors tearing into my flesh. I wanted to scream, to tell them to stop, but I couldn't find my voice. They tore into my neck, my arms, and my legs. And finally, it all stopped. I sighed. I realized that now, I was alive, but unconscious. I was grateful when the pain stopped, but then there was a new pain. I could again feel Edward's cool touched along with many other cool fingers, but I was burning. There was fire, and I didn't like it.

I let out a pained shriek as the pain intensified. If I wasn't being held down, I would've been thrashing all over the place. I continued screaming. This pain seemed oddly familiar though…it all came to me now. I was becoming a vampire. Boy had I had been wrong when I told him I could survive the pain.

I could hear Edward's angelic voice speaking to me. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" He asked. I let out another shriek. "Bella, you're becoming a vampire. You were dead for quite some time. But you kept fighting. Fighting for Andrew and I. Andrew is such a beautiful child. I can't wait for you to see him." He said.

My screaming continued as the pain became unbearable. I gripped the sides of the bed until they broke. I couldn't tell who all was in the room, but I knew Edward would be. I also knew that this meant we would have to leave Forks. Edward had broken the treaty…at least I hoped it was Edward. But either way, as soon as the transformation was complete, we would have to run. Run far, far away. I would never see Charlie again. And worse yet, I would never see Jacob.

I couldn't tell how long I was writhing in pain. I only knew that I wanted it to stop before I melted down into a pile of ashes. The pain faded from some places and became more powerful in others. It felt as if the fire was working it's way to my heart.

Eventually, I was able to understand the voices around me. Jacob and Lizzie were in the room, as well as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Of course Edward was there, and I believed most of the pack was there, too. I continued shrieking until I heard Carlisle begin talking. "It's almost over." He murmurred.

I listened as my heart thudded violently before beating one last time, and then all was silent aside from the wolves breathing and heart beats. "Bella?" Edward asked. Slowly, I opened my eyes to the blinding light above me. Edward took a step forward. I stood up and was suddenly on the other side of the room. I hissed.

"Bella, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. Come forward." I came forward slowly. It was hard to concentrate on just one thing. Everything looked so…_detailed_ now. It was sort of life looking through a microscope. I could see everything. I looked around the room, studying each face. It was like seeing for the 1st time.

I saved the most beautiful for last. I studied Edward's face. From his jaw bone to his eyebrows, he was perfect. Much better than my human memories. Speaking of human memories…I looked down to my stomach. I frowned. "I'm flat." I said. Everyone began laughing. But I didn't join in. I was still thinking of my baby. I couldn't focus on Edward, or my beautiful new voice, or the fact that I was now what I always wanted to be. I was a vampire.

"Edward…" I breathed. The air felt strange in my lungs, but not breathing was too umcomfortable. He smiled. "Bella…" He answered. I smiled back. I walked over to him slowly. "Andrew…" I murmurred. "Edward…what happened?" I asked.

"You nearly died after giving birth. But I saved you…in my own way." He explained. Well I knew that much! I could care less what was happening to me! I wanted to knoew what was happening to my baby!

"I know! But what about Andrew?" I asked. Edward frowned. "I don't know if you should see him quite yet…" He said. I pouted. "Why not?" I asked. He put his hands on my shoulders. It was strange that he no longer felt cold to me."He has blood running through his veins, and your thirst must be unbearable." He explained. Suddenly, my throat felt as if it was on fire. "Actually, I didn't notice until you brought it up. But now that you mention it, I think my throat may be on fire." I said.

"We'll hunt. I never did get to catch you a grizzly." He smiled. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion. "What?" I asked. "Don't you remember? Right before I left…before you had Andrew…you had to force me to hunt. And you asked me to catch a grizzly for you." I faintly remembered the conversation.

"Oh…ok. But…I don't know how to hunt…" I murmurred, embarresed. "It's alright…you'll know what to do." He said. "As soon as we get back, I want to see Andrew." I declared. Edward looked unsure. "We'll see, love." But I had my own plans.

* * * *

_Ok, so there it is! This is much longer than most of my chapters, but I haven't upload in forever, and this was a big event, so I had to make it long. I hope you all enjoyed it! Edward Cullen's Baby will soon come to an end. But there will be a sequel starring Lizzie and Jacob. So I hope you all read that. It will be up as soon as I write the final chapter and author's note for this story. Be sure to check out my other stories! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	32. Chapter 32: My ability

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

I wiped the blood from my mouth as I pushed my prey from my mouth. I had just caught my 2nd deer, and I was finally full. "Better?" Edward chuckled. I looked down to notice I was stained with blood from head to toe. If it were possible, I would've blushed.

"I'll get better at this, right?" I asked. My voice was so shockingly beautiful now; it was hard not to gasp when I spoke.

"With time and practice, love." He promised me. He took my hand. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked. I nodded. _And meet Andrew._ I noted mentally, but I'd never say that out loud and expect to get away with it. We began running, hand in hand, back to the Cullen's home.

So much had changed in so little time. My high school education was over, although I'd had to continue online. I was now not only a mother, but a vampire. I had gotten what I'd always dreamed of: Edward was mine forever. And I was his.

"Edward?" I said. He turned to look at me. "About the…err…wedding…when are we going to do that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Whenever we can, I suppose. I mean with Andrew and you becoming a vampire, I'm not really sure when we can do that." He said. I shrugged. Since Edward and I belonged to each other forever, I didn't really see the point in getting married, but if it makes him happy, I figured, why not?

Edward opened the door, and we stepped inside. Nothing had changed much. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch, staring into space. Alice and Jasper weren't home, Carlisle was in his study, and Esme was reading. I looked up at Edward. "Where's Andrew?" I asked. He pressed his lips together. "Bella, I don't know if you would be able to control yourself around Andrew. Remember, he is half human. Blood runs through his veins, and I'm not sure if you could handle that."

I frowned. "Edward, Andrew is my child. _Our_ child. I would never do that. I would never dream of doing that. Please?" I pleaded. This wasn't fair! A mother should not be kept from her child.

"Bella…if you were to…lose control…I don't know if I could stop you. You're much stronger than I." He said, stroking my face.

"I would stop myself." I said, pushing his hand from my face. "Let me see my baby." I demanded.

"No." He said firmly. I growled. It was startling, but that didn't stop the sound. The anger flashed red in my eyes, and suddenly, Edward's eyes were blank. And then he was screaming.

"BELLA! NO! COME BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! BELLA, PLEASE!" He yelled. Suddenly, my anger vanished. "Edward, I'm right here." I said. Edward seemed to come back to reality was soon as my anger vanished. His eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Bella…what did you just do?" He asked. I pushed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"What do you mean? I got pissed off." I said.

"What did you see, Edward?" Carlisle asked, suddenly intrigued by our conversation. "Bella had packed her things, and she took Andrew, and she left me. She told me she was never coming back, and that I was worthless." He said.

"Edward, I would never…" I began, allowing my sentence to trail off when words failed me. I stroked his face instead.

"I know you wouldn't. But you do know that if you ever felt differently…" He said, putting his hand on mine that I still held to his face.

"I will never feel differently. I love you." I said. He smiled.

"How…why did you see that?" Carlisle asked. Edward thought it over. "Well…I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"And the events leading up to the vision?" Carlisle asked, his hand stroking his chin as if he had a beard. "I was explaining to Bella why it wasn't a good idea for her to see Andrew at the time, and then she became extremely upset with me. And then came the vision." He said.

"Mmhmm... And Bella, for you? How did you feel as Edward explained these things to you?" He asked, turning to me.

"Uh…well…My thoughts were similar to 'A mother should not be kept from her child' and 'I want to see my baby!'. Then…well, simply put, I got pissed off. And then, I started to see red, almost like the room was filled with a red mist, and it was all centered on Edward. And then he started to scream." I said, concluding my story.

"Interesting…well, I'm guessing the vision had something to do with you, Bella. But…I'm not really sure at this point…maybe if I ran a few tests, experimented with a few things…"

"I have a better idea." Rosalie announced, strutting over to where Edward stood. She grabbed the back of his neck, and smashed her lips against his. His eyes opened wide in surprise, and it looked like he was trying to pull away. But she forced his lips to move with hers, and she forced him to smash his body against hers.

I stood there, frozen, as the love of my life kissed who I felt was my greatest competition. My hands balled into fists, and a vicious snarl broke through my lips. Again, the strange, red mist floated through the room, and this time, it was centered on Rosalie. Suddenly, she fell limp, and then she was screaming. Edward stared at her, rolling around on the floor, and tried to suppress a laugh.

Another snarl broke free, followed by a hiss. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, and kissed my cheek. "Bella, love, calm down." He said. My anger raged on, despite his efforts to calm me down.

He pressed his lips to mine, pulling me as close as he could, but it still was not close enough. My anger suddenly vanished, and I was in control again. Rosalie, her hair a mess, her eyes wide with fear, scooted away from me, and back against the wall.

Carlisle approached her slowly. "Rosalie, what did you see?" He asked. She was shaking now. Had whatever happened to her really been that frightening?

"I…I was…My old fiancée…and…I was…ugly…and Emmett…wanted her…" She said the last part pointing her finger at me.

"Incredible…" Carlisle breathed. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled once before explaining.

"I've seen this only once in all my years of vampirism…her name was Violet, but she was burned at stake in 1803. What you do is so unique…" He murmured.

"What is it?" I asked. "Well…if I'm correct, you find a person's greatest fears, and use it against them. And the vision of it is so clear, they believe it is real. It's a very powerful ability, very useful if anything ever came down to a physical fight…"

"Interesting…" I murmured. "I'll have to learn to control it…it would be nice to stay in control while using my ability at the same time."

Suddenly, some part of brain, which had been keeping tabs on what I wanted most at the moment, spoke. "I want to see Andrew." I said. "Bella…" Edward began.

I looked down, trying to look disappointed, upset, and lonely. "All I want right now is to see my baby. Everyone else has seen him. Edward, please?" I pleaded. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella…I-"

I broke free of his hold. "Edward, my baby! Our baby! I just want to see him! I want him to know I am his mother, and I love him, and would never ever hurt him…is that so much to ask?"

"She is handling herself very well, especially for being a newborn." Carlisle said.

Edward sighed and took my hand. "Let's go see Andrew." But he still looked worried.

But I didn't have time to notice. I was going to see my baby.

_Ok, so there it is! I am so very extreamly truly sorry it took so long, but I got grounded about three times, and I had no way to update. So now, I am going to update all of my stories. I promise! Thank you all for being so patient. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_


	33. Chapter 33: Our Happily Ever After

I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters!!!

Edward and I walked, hand and hand, into his room where Jacob and Lizzie sat together on the black leather sofa with a small child playing at their feet. His skin was as pale as Edward's with the exception of his rosy cheeks. His eyes were a lovely hazel, possibly a mix between my human eyes, and Edward's. His hair was already past his earlobes, and it was also a mix between mine and Edward's. He was perfect.

He tugged on Jacob's pant leg and pointed to me. "Yes, that's her." He said. He crawled over to me, and tapped on my leg. "Mama! Mama!" He demanded. "This is…Andrew?" I asked, astonished. Edward nodded. "How long was I…?"

"Only about 3 days or so." He shrugged. I picked Andrew up. He giggled. "But…but he's so big." I gasped. Edward nodded. "It was to be expected. We've done our research. You did notice none of us were worrying about him being half vampire, did you not? He'll grow rapidly for 7 years, then stop and live on, forever." He smiled. _Forever_. Forever with my little family, with me, Andrew, my soon to be in-laws, and the pack.

"Hi, Andrew. Hi." I cooed. He patted my cheek and nuzzled into my chest. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. "Oh, he looks just like you, Edward!" I squealed. "Like Dada?" Andrew asked. I nodded. "Like Dada." I agreed.

Edward smiled. "He's very intelligent, and he's getting better at speaking everyday." Andrew threw his little arms out in front of him, towards Edward. "Dada! Now, Dada!" He demanded. Edward took him automatically into his cradled arms which seem to have been carved to fit Andrew's shape perfectly.

While I stood with Edward, Andrew, Jake, and Lizzie, I looked back over the last couple of months. They weren't entirely clear, but I did remember some things. Finding out I was going to be a mother, being kicked out of the house by my own father, getting engaged, Jake imprinting…even with all the drama, those had been some of the best months of my life. And I had gotten everything I'd ever wanted.

Edward was mine forever, and I was his, and now we had a son. A beautiful baby boy who we both loved very much. Our tiny little family. I had never thought of being a mother, but then, seeing my baby boy, I knew I'd secretly wanted this one day. I had gotten my happily ever after, and so did Jacob. After going through all of that, Jacob had gotten his happily ever after as well. We would not cause each other pain anymore, and we could love each other the right way. As friends.

Everything had worked out for the best. Everyone I loved was with me, aside from my human family. But our reunion would have to wait. And I could live with that. For now, I would learn to adapt to my new life.

I couldn't help but smile. My life was perfect. Whoever said perfection doesn't exist had obviously never met the Cullens, a family I was soon to be a part of. Alice had planned our wedding, and the only thing left was the date. And then there was Jacob.

Jacob hadn't left my mind since I'd opened my eyes to this new life. If I could, I would cry. Cry with happiness because _he_ was finally happy. Lizzie was such a wonderful person, and she could understand his 'wolf things' better than I ever could have. She made him happy, and for that, I was grateful.

_______Time Jump: 4 months later- the wedding_______

Alice stuck the veil onto my head and smiled. "Pure perfection." She said. I looked into the mirror. My hair was up on my head in the formation of what seemed to be a formal ponytail. My face was flawless, and I was wearing ruby red lipstick and a light brown eye shadow, along with a dark blush so I would appear as human as possible. Charlie had not yet seen me, and I didn't want to scare him.

Jacob knocked on the door of Alice's bedroom. He opened it. "Wow. Nice, Bells." He commented. I smiled, and I would've blushed if it were possible. He was wearing his tuxedo, and his hair was in its usual ponytail. "You, too."

"Well, the wedding's getting ready to start. Are you ready for this?" I sighed and nodded. Charlie walked in, and smiled. "You look beautiful, girl." He said. I smiled again as he took my arm. He cringed. "You're freezing, Bella! Alice, you should've gotten something with sleeves." She shrugged. "Bella approved of the dress."

Alice picked up her tiny bouquet and walked to the door. "I go first. When the music starts to morph, it's your turn." She kissed my cheek before walking out the door. Charlie huffed.

"You sure about this, Bells?" He asked. I nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He blushed a deep red. "I'm…I'm sorry, Bells. I'm sorry I kicked you out like that. But you don't have to get married because you had a baby. You don't have to be like. Bells, you can come home. Marry Edward when you're sure you're ready, maybe once you've given a few others guys a chance." I understood instantly that he was trying to get me with Jacob. I removed his arms from mine. I took a breath to speak, and the scent burnt my throat.

I took a step back. "Dad, I have a baby. A son. And he is Edward's biological child. You know that. You do. You kicked me out of the house for a reason. You don't like Edward. I understand that. But I love him. I'm _in_ love with him. And Jacob is in love with Lizzie. That is never going to change. And if you can't accept that…" Another breath. "I suggest you leave. I love you, Dad. But you have to let me do this." He looked down.

"I can't stay here and watch you do something I didn't approve of in the first place. He got you pregnant, Bells! _Pregnant at 18_. You had your whole life ahead of you, and he ruined it! And you say you love him?!" He demanded.

Uh-oh. I bit my tongue as I began to see the red. I was becoming furious. No. I had to fight it. I had to. Charlie couldn't find out. No matter how badly he'd upset me, he mustn't know.  
"Charlie, leave. Now!" I saw a single tear fall from his eye before he left. The anger seemed to vanish with him. I heard the music finally morph into the bridal march. Slowly, I peaked through the door. "Stop!" I demanded. Edward's eyes grew wide. "Jacob! Come here!" I whispered. He ran up the aisle to great me. "Bells, what are you doing? Cold feet? Well…you know what I mean. You haven't decided you're in love me, have you?"

I shook my head. "Jake, you know Charlie doesn't approve of this. He never has and he never will. He left. He said he couldn't let me do something he didn't approve. He told me to play the field a little, and marry Edward when I was ready. But I am ready. So I told him to leave. And-" Jacob cut me off.

"Get to the point, people are waiting for a wedding!" He said. I sighed. "Jacob, would you walk me down the aisle?" He smiled. "I'd be delighted." He took my arm and stuck his head out the door. "Alright! Go!" He said. The music began, and everyone got up to watch me. We got to the end of the aisle, and he lifted my veil, kissed my cheek, and gave my hand to Edward. He took his place with the other wolves (Who had been chosen as best men, along with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle) and the wedding began. I didn't pay attention to much of what the minister said. I just waited. Waited rather impatiently for Edward to be legally mine forever. Finally, we spoke the binding words.

"I do." Edward promised. "I do." I spoke, my voice shaking. He pronounced us man and wife, and the kiss began.

As forcefully as possible, we kissed. A kiss I never wanted to end, but it did. Our wedding was beautiful. We proceeded with the traditional cutting of the cake, and of course, the eating. The cake repelled me. It was disgusting. How I'd ever enjoyed such a thing, I'd never know. I danced with everyone, including all of the Edward's brothers, and the pack.

Surprisingly, it had been one of the best days of my life. Andrew continued to race forward, and he very intelligent. He reminded me so much of Edward. And we would go on as such. We'd go on together. Our happy family.

_Forever…_

_And it all began…with Edward Cullen's Baby._

_________________________________________________________________________It's over. My first fan fiction is finally complete. What do you think? I'm sorry I didn't go into as much detail as I could've, but I haven't uploaded to my other stories in forever, and I'd like to get that done. But it's getting kind of late, and I think it'd be a good idea if I started on my Pre-Algebra homework. Anyways, this story is officially complete. Thank you all for reading along, and I encourage you to check out my other stories, and write your own. Thank you all so much. Peace-Love-Twilight_

_~!Jacquie!~_

_Attention:_

_Edward Cullen's Baby WILL have a sequel. It will follow Lizzie and Jacob in their life, and it will mention Bella, Andrew, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. So I hope you check that out. Also, I will soon post something on this story titled : "Q & A with the author." If you have any question pertaining to this story, I want to hear them! You can send me a message, or a review and your question will most definitely be included in this segment. So I'll be waiting. Thanks so much!_

_~!Jacquie!~_


End file.
